Philosopher's Stone
by Shinobu77
Summary: Tout le monde pensaient que Dumbledore avait détruit la Pierre Philosophale et si ce n'était pas le cas... mais au contraire cacher dans le corps d'un sorcier dont personne n'aurait soupçonner l'identité, qui se révèlerait être … Draco Malfoy. HPDM
1. Chapter 1

**Résumé : **Tout le monde pensait que Dumbledore avait détruit la Pierre Philosophale et si il ne l'avait pas fait mais cacher dans le corps d'un sorcier dont personne n'aurait soupçonner qui est … Draco Malfoy

**Couple : **Harry/Draco avec Harry dominant, eh oui je veux du Harry, c'est toujours Draco qui domine faut laisser la chance à Harry de le faire.

**Note : **J'ai écrit cette fic juste après avoir regarder Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort, cette fic est la suite direct de ce film enfin pas le début avec Dumbleodre …

**Remarque : **Les personnages et le monde de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas malheureusement … qui sont à JKR !

Ah eh je préviens il y aura du lemon c'est même certain donc les homophobes et ceux qui sont trop jeune passer votre chemin ^^

PS : Désolé des fautes d'orthographes … J'espèrent que vous allez apprécier cette fic, postez des commentaires sur ce que vous en pensez et si c'est apprécier je posterai la suite la semaine prochaine ^^

**Dans le bureau de Dumbledore 1 mois avant sa mort**

Assis sur son siège, un des sorciers les plus puissants de son époque réfléchissait à la décision qu'il avait prise il y a de cela plusieurs années auparavant. Sa bonne humeur et son sourire mystérieux avait laissé place à un visage fatigué et rempli de doute. Son esprit n'arrêtait pas de se rappeler de ce moment, il y a de cela quelques années qu'il avait décidé du destin d'un jeune garçon sans son avis. Ce même garçon qui n'était au courant de rien de ce qui se passait et que ces décisions décideront de l'avenir de cette guerre.

**Flash Back**

Dumbledore marchait de long en large son bureau réfléchissant à la bonne décision à prendre.

- Flamel tu me dis qu'on ne doit pas détruire cette pierre, c'est-ce que tu penses vraiment ? Demanda Albus

- Oui mon amis, même si je sais que cette pierre est dangereuse il nous est impossible de la détruire maintenant, sans risquer de grave conséquence. De plus je pense qu'elle pourrait nous servir dans cette guerre contre Tu-Sais-Qui .. fit remarquer Flamel.

- Oui je le sais très bien malheureusement Tom se rendra vite compte que nous ne l'aurons pas détruite, si nous ne la détruisons pas alors Tom va encore essayer de la posséder afin de devenir immortel. Si il arrive à mettre la main dessus nous n'aurons plus aucune chance de le battre … murmura abattu Dumbledore.

- Si, il existe un seul moyen pour cacher la Pierre Philosophale sans la détruire.

- Quel est tel ? Demanda-t-il avec espoir.

- Je te préviens de suite que cette méthode est risquée et qu'elle pourrait se retourner contre toi dans le futur. Tu peux tout y gagner ou au contraire tout y perdre. Tu sais bien que la pierre émet certaines ondes de magie qui permet ainsi facilement à Voldemort de pister sa trace. Peu importe où tu la caches il la retrouvera, aucun endroit n'est sûr.

- C'est pourquoi je ne vois pas comment la cacher à part le fait de la détruire, répondit Dumbledore avec tristesse.

- Non il nous reste une unique solution mais tu ne pourras pas choisir la personne à qui le destin de cette guerre dépendra.

- Que veux-tu dire Flamel ?

- Ce que je veut dire c'est que la seule possibilité qui nous est offerte est de cacher la pierre Philosophale au sein même d'une personne. Caché dans son corps, les émanations de magie seront dissipé ainsi Voldemort et tous les autres sorciers penseront que tu l'auras détruite, dit tout simplement Flamel.

- Tu sais bien que ma réponse sera négative, je ne veux pas qu'une personne soit à ce point impliquer dans cette sordide guerre !

- Je sais mais c'est notre unique option, de plus la pierre Philosophale a déjà choisi son porteur ! Rétorqua Flamel

- Comment ça, choisi son porteur ?

- La pierre Philosophale est douée de raison, et elle a choisi la personne qui est à même de mieux la posséder, un cœur sans corruption et qui a besoin de lumière.

- Qui est cette personne ? Demanda Albus, avec résignation.

- Je crois que tu le connais très bien, c'est un de tes élèves qui vient tout juste de finir sa Première année à Poudlard. Il est à Serpentard, son nom est … Draco Malfoy ….

**Fin Flash Back**

De retour dans le bureau de Dumbledore 1 mois avant sa mort

Relevant la tête, Dumbledore se dirigea vers le perchoir de son chère amie Fumseck, son phoenix.

- Fumseck, il m'est impossible de changer les décisions du passé mais j'espère que Mr Malfoy sera prendre les bonnes décisions sinon nous courons à notre perte.

- … Fumseck chantonna, voulant redonner espoir à son maître

- Je sais, je sais il reste que si Mr Malfoy et Harry devenait amis alors nous n'aurions aucune crainte concernant cette avenir si sombre et incertain. J'ai tout fait pour rapprocher Draco de Harry mais les anciennes rancunes ne sont pas si facile à effacer, tout en sachant ce qui va bientôt m'arriver et ce que ma mort va apporter à Harry. C'est pour cela que je ne veux pas que Draco me tue, il est si jeune et si il venait à me tuer alors il n'y aura plus aucune chance pour qu'un futur entre eux soit possible. Le destin de cette guerre repose sur Harry et Draco. Si Harry arrivait à devenir proche de Draco, nous aurions alors une chance de battre Voldemort … souffla avec espoir Dumbledore.

**Dans le manoir Malfoy, dans la chambre de Draco plusieurs mois après sa fuite de Poudlard**

Allongé sur son lit Draco Malfoy, héritier d'une des plus grandes fortunes d'Angleterre souffrait à un point inimaginable. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait depuis le moment où il avait vu son corps réagir bizarrement. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Son père n'était au courant de rien trop occupé avec tout les Mangemorts qui occupaient la demeure de ces ancêtres.

Son corps le brûlait depuis qu'il avait croisé son regard. Il y a de cela plusieurs semaines Potter et ces amies ont été capturé par les Rodeurs qui les ont amenés ici au Manoir. Et c'est à ce moment là qu'il l'a vu, son visage était horrible mais il le reconnaîtrait entre mille, surtout ces yeux, d'un vert incomparable, un vert si profond. Quand il a croisé son regard son cœur s'est mis à battre plus rapidement sans comprendre pourquoi son corps se réchauffait d'une chaleur qu'il avait cru perdre au moment de quitter Poudlard. Cette chaleur lui faisait tellement du bien qu'il en avait les larmes aux yeux.

Mais maintenant enfermé dans sa chambre, il soufra de ne plus voir Potter avec ces yeux vert et son regard franc et courageux. Il ressentait comme un manque, il ne savait expliquer cette situation depuis qu'il l'avait vu, son corps agissait de manière bizarre, il n'arrivait pas à contrôler sa magie, lui faisant des choses inexplicable comme le rendre fiévreux et le laisser pour mort au lieu de le guérir. Il se doutait qu'il devait absolument revoir Potter pour régler ça, sinon il pourra en mourir, comme si son cœur lui cria de le revoir. C'est une chose qu'il ne pouvait expliquer mais une chose était sur, Potter et lui devait se voir au plus vite.

- Winky apporte moi un verre d'eau … demande Draco avec une voix faible

- Oui maître.

Draco but le verre d'eau et se sentit un peu mieux. Depuis plusieurs jours il n'arrêtait pas de penser à ce qu'il lui arrivait, il savait qu'il n'était pas malade sachant qu'un médicomage l'avait osculté ainsi que son parrain Severus qui ne savait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il avait supposé l'idée qu'il allait bientôt recevoir son héritage magique mais son père et sa mère n'avait pas eu ça durant leur enfance. De tout façon peu lui importait, il fallait qu'il voit au plus vite Harry Potter. Peut-être que ce sentiment qu'il ressentait quand il l'avait vu, disparaitrai.

De plus, il ne s'expliquait pas le geste qu'il avait fait, avertir Voldemort aurait remis la famille Malfoy dans les bonnes grâces de celui-ci. Il avait très bien reconnu ce fichu Potter, accompagné de cette Sang de Bourbe de Granger et de son meilleur amis la Belette. Mais tout ce qu'il avait fait était de cacher la vérité, ces mots qui étaient sortis de sa bouche n'étaient que mensonges, sa mère se doutait surement de son mensonge mais elle n'avait rien dit cachant son mensonge par un visage froid, typique de la famille Black. Une voix lui avait murmurée qu'il ne fallait surtout pas que Potter meure maintenant, il ne fallait pas que son maître sache qu'il était ici, sinon tout serai fini. Mais fini de quoi, il ne le savait pas du tout, cette voix qu'il lui était familière s'était éteinte et n'avait plus jamais reparler depuis ce jour-ci. Cependant il l'a connaissait comme si elle avait été toujours là pour lui dans les moments les plus difficiles.

Se relevant difficilement de son lit, Draco prit sa baguette et rangea plusieurs affaires dans une valise qu'il rétrécit et mis dans sa poche de sa robe de sorcier. Habillé d'un pantalon noir avec une chemise blanche avec quelques boutons ouvert, son visage où se peignait de grosses cernes qui montraient son état de fatigue. Mais il ne pouvait rester dans sa chambre, il savait que son état ne s'améliorerai pas tant qu'il restera allongé sur son lit.

Quittant sa chambre froide et dénuée de couleur, il marcha à petit pas comme si faire un pas en avant était une vraie torture pour son corps mais il devait le faire. De plus il avait pris une potion lui permettant de ne pas trop ressentir cette douleur au cœur.

Arrivé devant la zone de transplanage, il fut surpris de n'avoir croisé personne, aucun Mangemorts, surement en réunion avec le Maître. Depuis qu'il avait laissé échappé Potter, Voldemort l'avait banni du cercle proche de ces Mangemorts, honteux son père l'avait battu avec sa canne et plusieurs Doloris bien senti qui lui faisait encore mal. Sa mère avait essayé de s'interposer mais cela s'était retourné contre elle, depuis son père l'évitait comme la peste et sa mère trop occupée pour se préoccuper de sa misérable situation.

Arriver à Poudlard, les Grandes portes s'ouvrirent et il se faufila à l'intérieur. Soulagé d'avoir pu rentrer aussi facilement dans Poudlard croyant que les barrières anti-mangemorts ne lui permettront pas d'accéder à l'entrée de Poudlard.

Marchant pendant plusieurs minutes il ne croisa personne, à croire que aujourd'hui tout le monde avait l'idée de ne pas venir le déranger ce qu'il l'arrangeait plutôt. Arrivé devant la gargouille gardant le bureau du directeur de l'école magique, il souffla le mot de passe tout bas, de peur de se faire prendre aussi près du but.

Heureux que la gargouille le laisse rentrer il accéda enfin au bureau de Severus, jadis appartenant à Dumbledore. Il avait appris par son parrain que dans son bureau, il y avait l'unique peinture faîte d'Albus Dumbldore. Mais qu'il n'apparaissait pas souvent, se montant en de rare occasion. Arrivé à destination il regarda les murs recouvert de plusieurs tableaux, surement les portraits des anciens directeur de Poudlard. Cherchant celui qu'il voulait, il le trouva enfin accroché à côté du perchoir du phœnix Fumseck.

- Professeur Dumbleodre, pourriez-vous, vous montrer, j'ai besoin de savoir quelque chose et j'ai besoin de votre aide… Demanda Draco

- ….

- S'il vous plaît, il n'y a qu'à vous que je peux demander cette information. Il m'arrive des choses bizarres ces derniers temps.

Toujours aucune réponse ne lui fut parvenue. Soupirant il avait cru que devant lui, le personnage de son directeur apparaîtrai mais il n'en était rien. Il ne répondait à personne, depuis plusieurs mois ce n'était pas comme si il allait lui répondre à lui, un simple Mangemort qu'il l'avait trahis. Avec tristesse Draco se retourna pour quitter le bureau de son chère parrain, abattu de ne pas pouvoir trouver les réponses à ces questions. Il entendit tout un coup la voix d'un vieillard, celui de son directeur.

- Quelles sont tes questions, Draco ?

- Pro … Professeur … dit-il surpris

- Oui cela faisait longtemps, alors que me vaut le plaisir de ta venue ici ?

- Eh bien je voulais savoir où je pourrai trouver Potter, je pense que vous devriez le savoir, étant proche de lui à votre vivant.

- Pourquoi te dirai-je une telle information à un Mangemort qui pourrait le dire à son Maître pour ainsi tuer mon élève.

- ….

Choqué Draco ne savait pas quoi dire. Le directeur avait tout à fait raison. Pourquoi lui donnerai t-il une information aussi capitale. Lui, venant à Poudlard croyant qu'il aurait les réponses à ces questions mais il avait tout faux, oubliant le fait qu'il était un Mangemort servant le côté opposé de la Lumière. Mais ce n'est pas le fait que Dumbledore ne lui donne pas les réponses à ces questions mais le fait qu'il ne le considérai que comme un Mangemort qui pourrait trahir tout le monde. Mais le pire c'est qu'il avait tout a fait raison, il l'avait avant trahis et permis au Mangemorts de rentrer dans Poudlard, faisant plusieurs blessés. Ecœuré de ces actes passés et du manque de confiance de son ancien directeur, il se sentais si triste et fatigué de cette guerre qui ne lui amenait que des problèmes. Ses yeux commencèrent à se remplir de larmes sachant que le seul moyen de pouvoir trouver Potter s'envolait en fumée car il était un putain de Mangemort, mais lui ne voulait pas blesser ou tuer. Il voulait juste vivre en paix, que cette guerre se finisse et qu'on le laisse vivre la vie qu'il voulait mener avant toutes ces complications.

Baissant la tête il retenait difficilement ces larmes, se mordant les lèvres où perlaient quelques gouttes de sang à force de les malmener. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait il ne se laisserai pas décourager aussi vite et un Malfoy ne devait jamais pleurer devant quelqu'un et ce n'est pas maintenant que ça allait commencer. Même si cette personne était morte et que ce n'est qu'un tableau, il devait faire bonne figure devant tout le monde même devant les tableaux. Tout ce qu'il lui arrivait avait commencé depuis ce jour où il avait revu Potter, il ne se serai jamais permit d'être aussi faible devant son ancien directeur.

Relevant la tête, il se frotte les yeux et remercia le tableau, au moment où allait se retourner, il entendit la réponse à sa question.

- Il se trouve dans un manoir caché dans la forêt Interdite.

- …. Je vous suis infiniment reconnaissant de votre information, je vous jure que je ne le dirais à personne. Je me doute que la parole d'un Mangemort qui a attenté de vous tuer n'a pas de grande valeur à vos yeux mais c'est la vérité.

- Je te crois jeune Malfoy. Je vois dans tes yeux que tu ne me mens pas. Mais je souhaite te dire quelque chose avant que tu ne quittes Poudlard pour partir à la recherche de Harry.

- Que voulez-vous me dire ?

- Soit très prudent en t'aventurant dans la forêt, beaucoup de créatures rodent dans les ténèbres. Et je souhaite rajouter que Harry a beaucoup changé depuis que tu l'as rencontré dans ton Manoir il y a de cela plusieurs mois.

- Comment êtes-vous au courant, peu de personne le savent et que voulez vous dire par " il a changé " ?

- J'ai mes propres sources et Harry n'est plus le même qu'avant, tu le verras par tes propres yeux, je souhaite que votre rencontre puisse enfin enclencher le destin de cette guerre …

Dumbledore disparut et laissa Draco, seul, perdu avec les révélations qu'il lui avait faites.

A suivre …


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour tous le monde je poste la suite ! Je souhaite remercier ma sœur qui me corrige toutes mes fautes car je peux vous le dire je fais énormément de fautes.

De plus une amie écrit aussi des fics, je souhaite lui faire un petit coucou je pense que tu te reconnaîtra !

Je souhaite remercier pour les premiers reviews je suis contente que ma fic soit appréciée.

**Chapitre II ****:**

Draco était en train de marcher le long du sentier qui le menait à l'abord de la forêt Interdite. Il ne cessait de se remémorer les paroles de son défunt directeur. Pourquoi lui avait-il dit tout cela ? Il ne comprenait rien à ce que cela signifiait et en quoi sa rencontre avec Potter allait enclencher quelque chose. Mais le plus important Dumbledore l'avait prévenu de certains changements au sein de Potter, cela voulait-il dire qu'il avait changé physiquement ou bien d'une autre façon. Il ne savait pas quoi en penser, maintenant les révélations de son directeur le faisaient un peu craindre son entrevue avec Potter. Pardi qu'est-ce qu'il disait ! il est un Malfoy et un Malfoy ne doit jamais se laisser envahir par la peur même si celui-ci se trouvait en plein milieu d'une forêt remplie de créatures peu fréquentable qui sont craint par la majorité de la communauté sorcière. Pour quelle raison s'était-il aventurer dans cette fichu forêt ? Pour voir Potter... mais quel idée de vivre dans cette forêt, personne ne viendrai le chercher ici. Enfin non au contraire c'est une excellente cachette pour Potter vu que tout les Mangemorts et Voldemort étaient à sa recherche.

Ne se rendant pas compte que ces pas le menaient au cœur même de la forêt et qu'il était suivi par une ombre qui l'observait de loin, insouciant du danger qu'il risque, Draco continua à marcher et à insulter mentalement ce fichu Potter de l'avoir entrainer dans cette galère. Tout un coup Draco entendit un bruit qui lui glaça le sang. C'était le cri d'une personne qui agonisait.

Courant à toute jambe Draco se répéta de ne pas se retourner car sinon il allait s'écrouler par terre. Ne se rendant pas compte qu'il avait prit la mauvaise direction pour sortir de la forêt, il continua à courir comme si sa vie en dépendait, enfin sa vie en dépend vraiment là. Il sentait que quelqu'un ou plutôt quelque chose le poursuivait mais il ne savait pas quoi et ne voulait surtout pas savoir.

Il entendit alors son poursuiveur lui dire ces quelques mots qui l'effraya encore plus.

- Cela ne sert à rien de courir mon ange, tu ne pourras pas m'échapper. Ne t'inquiète pas je vais juste me régaler de ton sang, il doit être délicieux.

Apeuré car la voix de son poursuiveur se rapprochait de plus en plus, il se dit qu'il allait se faire tuer dans cette forêt maudite où personne ne savait où il était et donc aucune chance que son père ou Severus lui vienne en aide.

Trébuchant sur une branche, il tomba part terre. Et c'est à ce moment là qu'il osa se retourner vers la créature. Il regretta amèrement car au moment même où il posa les yeux sur lui, il ne pouvait plus bouger.

- Non, ne vous approchez pas … dit Draco tout en reculant par terre

- Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne ressentiras rien, à part un très grand froid.

- Non, non je ne veux pas ! Cria Draco

- Cela ne sert de crier personne ne viendra à ton secours. Nous sommes tous les deux seuls et ta magie ne peut rien contre moi.

Draco savait que sa fin était proche, pourquoi avoir quitter son magnifique manoir rempli de Mangemorts juste pour retrouver Potter afin qu'il l'aide à le guérir de cette maladie.

Le vampire ce rapprochait de plus en plus. Draco reculait au rythme de ces pas et c'est là qu'il buta contre un arbre. C'est à ce moment là que son agresseur ouvrit la bouche, exposant ces canines et rapprocha sa bouche de sa nuque. Dans un dernier moment de lucidité, Draco sortit sa baguette et la brandit pour lancer un Doloris mais, le vampire plus rapide, lui tordit le poignée, lui faisant ressentir une vive douleur. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire, tout espoir était perdu, il allait mourir là et personne ne viendrai à son secours et serait au courant de sa mort … Et ce fut à ce moment, au moment de son abandon qu'il entendit cette voix. Oui cette voix qu'il lui avait dit de ne pas dévoiler l'identité de Potter à sa famille.

- Appelle le, il viendra … murmura cette voix dans sa tête.

Dans un dernier effort il inspira une énorme bouchée d'air et cria son nom. Sans savoir pourquoi il criait son nom à lui.

- POTTER ! hurla Draco de toute sa voix.

Rien ne se passa, se mettent à douter de sa santé mentale d'avoir écouter une voix dans sa tête.

Mais bon il risque de mourir donc dans tous les cas autant tout essayer pour rallonger sa vie.

- Tu …. Tu connais Potter dit surpris le vampire

- ….

- De tout façon, il ne remarquera pas ta mort, je ne t'ai jamais vu dans les parages donc ça doit être la première fois que tu t'aventures ici. Cela ne sert à rien de crier, personne même lui ne peut t'aider murmura-t-il, proche de son oreille d'une voix mielleuse.

**POV Harry externe**

Pourquoi était-il en train de courir comme si sa vie en dépendait ? Ah oui c'est parce qu'il avait comme l'impression que si il ne se rendait pas au plus vite à cet endroit où son cœur le soufflait, il allait amèrement le regretter.

Déconcerté de suivre son cœur alors qu'il l'avait cru mort depuis plusieurs semaines, ses pas enfin plutôt sa course se fit plus rapide et c'est à ce moment qu'il le vit, allongé par terre avec un vampire au dessus de sa carotide.

Sans s'en rendre compte il vit rouge et ne put penser qu'à l'élimination de cet intrus sur sa proie à lui.

**Fin POV**

Et c'est là qu'il apparut, Il n'aurait jamais cru que voir Potter le rendrais aussi heureux. En cette instant rien que savoir que Potter le sauverai de cette créature lui fit tellement de bien.

Il vit que le vampire se retourna d'un coup vers l'intrus pour le dévisager. On aurait dit que le vampire était tétanisé comme si l'arrivé de Potter l'avait rendu amorphe. Il savait que Potter était puissant étant donné qu'il était l'ennemi numéro 1 de Voldemort mais de là à ce qu'un vampire soit effrayé d'un sorcier, il y avait une différence. C'est à moment qu'il entendit la voix de Potter, beaucoup plus froide qu'à son souvenir.

- Que crois-tu en train de faire sale misérable déchet ? Dit Potter d'une voix froide que même un Malfoy aurait envié.

- Je … je suis désolé ! Je ne voulais pas mais sa senteur se sentait à des kilomètres. Il émanait de son corps un goût si délicieux… Je n'ai pas réussi à me contrôler …Répondit le vampire d'une voix tremblante

- Tu connais la loi, tout ceux qui enfreins la loi, doivent mourir et tu va mourir maintenant vampire de bas étage.

- Non je vous en prie, je jure my lord que je ne commettrai plus cela. Ne me tuer pas dit le vampire tout en reculant espérant échapper à son agresseur.

Draco regardait cet échange très intéressé, on dirait que Potter avait beaucoup d'influence sur les vampires, autant pour lui.

Potter d'un bond agile se retrouva juste devant lui. Il ne l'avait même pas vu se déplaçer. Comment avait-il fait cela et en même pas un instant? Il égorgea alors la créature d'un coup d'épée. Le sang du vampire gicla et une partie tâcha son visage.

Surpris que le vampire soit mort aussi vite, il voulu se retourner vers Potter pour le remercier de l'avoir sauvé même si un Malfoy ne remercie jamais.

Cependant il se retrouva alors propulser par terre. Son dos percuta le sol avec violence, il gémit de douleur, son dos et son poignet déjà casser lui faisait tellement mal. On dirait que ce n'était pas sa journée et qu'il n'aurait pas du sortir du Manoir. C'est là qu'il sentit le contact froid du métal sur son cou. Ouvrant les yeux pour croiser les yeux verts de Potter, son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Et il ne savait pas pourquoi mais loin d'être effrayer de mourir là, il fut heureux de revoir les yeux de Potter...son visage. Il savait au plus profond de lui qu'il ne lui ferait aucune mal.

- Donne-moi une bonne raison de ne pas te tuer Malfoy ! Gronda une voix froide

Enfin il était presque sûr qu'il n'allait pas le tuer. Une goutte de sang qui tachait son visage dégoulina le long de sa joue. Potter suivait cette goutte de sang avec un intérêt intense. Il vit ces yeux changer de couleur et devenir rouge au moment où ils se posèrent sur son cou.

Comprenant maintenant les changements qu'a subit Potter, il crut bon d'insulter mentalement son très cher directeur, autant lui dire directement que Potter était devenu un vampire au lieu de tourner autour du pot.

Reprenant le peu d'assurance que son éducation lui avait permis d'avoir, il lui répondit.

- Si c'est comme ca que tu accueilles tes invités Potter, alors il faut vraiment revoir ça. Rétorqua-t-il

Fière de lui avoir bien répondu, un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres.

- Eh bien tu ne réponds pas … continua Draco avec assurance.

- Pauvre crétin, à qui crois-tu t'adresser comme ça !

- A toi Potter, tu te crois pour qui, on dirait que ces quelques semaines te sont montées à la tête. Redescend sur Terre, toi-même tu viens de dire juste avant qu'aucun vampire ne doit enfreindre la loi et je suppose qu'attaquer un sorcier est interdit. Si tu venais à me tuer, tu risques toi-même de te faire poursuivre par tes congénères, vu que tu désobéis à ton roi.

Il était fière d'avoir cloué le bec à ce satané Potter, c'est à cause de lui s'il était venu dans cette forêt, toujours à cause de lui qu'il avait atrocement mal au dos et que son poignet était casser.

Et c'est là qu'il vit le sourire plus que inquiétant de Potter, on aurait dit que se faire pourchasser par des dizaines de vampires ne le faisait pas du tout peur.

- Ne t'es-tu jamais demander pourquoi c'est moi qu'il les ait tué. Tu es intelligent Malfoy je pense que tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Réfléchissant à ces cours sur les vampires quand il était à Poudlard, il se rappela qu'un vampire qui avait désobéi à la loi devait mourir de la main de leur roi. Comprenant maintenant que le vampire avait appelé Potter my lord et que ce titre signifiait que Potter était le roi des vampires, son sang quitta son visage, il était livide, il avait insulté le chef des vampires, il était foutu car le chef est la loi et si il voulait le tuer plus rien ne pouvait l'en empêcher.

- On dirait que tu as compris ton erreur, mais il est trop tard je te laisserai pas quitter cette forêt vivant.

- Si tu penses que m'effrayer en me racontant des inepties, tu te trompes, toi être le roi des vampires ne me fait pas rire. Toi qui sauve tous les innocents, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me tuerais, je n'ai rien fait de mal.

Il fallait mieux démentir, Potter vampire et en plus chef de sa race, il n'était pas stupide au point de croire cela. Il a rencontré Potter il y a de cela plusieurs semaines, comment en si peu de temps serait-il devenu vampire et puis devenir roi, il fallait surement faire ces preuves et démontrer sa force. Et en plus il faut plusieurs mois voir même des années pour qu'un jeune vampire contrôle sa force et son envie de boire du sang, il doit être surveiller de près par les gens de son espèce.

- Ce temps est fini, l'ancien Potter t'aurais épargné mais pas moi. De plus tu n'es pas un innocent et tu es un Mangemort, ta mort ne sera en rien un crime puisque je supprime un de ces serviteurs. Tu as permis l'entrée de plusieurs Mangemorts à Poudlard et cela à entrainer plusieurs blessés et morts, tu dois payer pour toutes tes fautes. Et pour finir tu vas surement avertir ton Maître de ma présence dans cette forêt, je préfère éviter que mon territoire soit remplie de Mangemort ! Rétorqua Potter.

Il était maintenant foutu, plus aucun moyen de s'enfuir, aucun sorcier ne s'aventure dans cette maudite forêt. Il vit Potter regarder sa carotide et il lui cloua ces mains au sol, lui empêchant de se débattre. Potter s'approcha de son cou et huma son odeur. Pleurant de sa faiblesse et du manque de sa résistance, il se dit que mourir de la main de Potter serait en fait bien, il n'aurait plus à souffrir et entrainer des soucis à ces amis et famille.

Voyant le complet abandon, Potter ouvrit la bouche et mordit le cou pâle de sa proie.

Le sang de Draco emplit sa bouche et à la première gorgée il savait que ce sang était unique. Jamais il n'avait goutté à quelque chose d'aussi bon. Impossible de s'arrêter il but son sang à de grandes gorgées enlevant petit à petit la vie de Draco.

Draco lui se sentait perdu, il avait cru que la morsure le lui ferait atrocement souffrir mais au contraire, il ressentait un plaisir jamais éprouvé.

Enfin de compte sa mort se fera dans le plaisir, s'empêchant de gémir, il tendit ces bras pour se refermer sur le cou de Potter l'attirant plus à son cou voulant qu'il boit plus vite.

Ces yeux devenaient de plus en plus flous, son rythme cardiaque devenait de plus en plus lent et encore cette voix fit son apparition dans son cerveau.

- Veux-tu mourir maintenant alors que rien n'a encore commencé ?

- … Incapable de réfléchir à une réponse, il voulait juste que ce plaisir continue.

- Je vais t'aider à t'échapper de son emprise mais cela ne fait que commencer entre vous.

Commencer de quoi ? il ne comprenait rien à ce qu'elle disait, son cerveau ne pouvait réfléchir et Potter qui continuait à boire tout en gémissant, sans s'en empêcher, il se mit à se frotter contre Potter, il n'aurait pas du car Potter grogna et but encore plus vite si c'était possible comme si il allait s'enfuir alors que c'était tout le contraire. Croyant qu'enfin il allait atteindre le nirvana et la mort en même temps, une forte lumière fut émise de son corps. Un rouge éclatant qui rendit Potter aveugle et celui-ci se décrocha de son coup le faisant perdre cette chaleur et ce plaisir jamais connu auparavant.

Sans savoir comment, Potter fut projeter très loin de lui comme si une force essayait d'éloigner Potter de lui.

Il vit Potter se relever aussi vite qu'il était tomber et il le regardait comme si il était quelque chose de très appétissant, sans savoir pourquoi il était content que Potter apprécie à ce point son sang et il voulait qu'il revienne boire même si cela vous signifier sa mort à coup sûr.

Potter commença à marcher vers lui, et encore cette voix lui murmura quelque chose qu'il ne voulait surtout pas faire. Pourquoi aujourd'hui n'arrêtez telle pas de faire son apparition. Il ne voulait pas le faire et elle le répéta encore jusqu'à que Potter se retrouve devant le regardant avec un tel regard.

- PARS ! Lui cria la voix

Et c'est là sans comprendre la raison, sa magie s'activa sans sa permission et le fit transplaner au Manoir Malfoy …

A suivre …


	3. Chapter 3

Je souhaite remercier tout les review que j'ai reçu, ça me fait chaud au cœur et Fachifa que puis-je te répondre à part rien du tout sinon je dévoilerai certains secrets de ma fic ^^Originel, tu penses que selon toi la voix c'est qui ? je ne dis rien mais bon je pense que certaines personnes ont deviné …Sati-san, miruru-sensei on peut voir que vous aimez les mangas enfin avec les pseudo avec san et sensei je fait que supposer … Merci encore à vous tous ainsi que Serdra et Zelnazoo !

Chapitre III

Au Manoir Malfoy

Marchant à petit pas, Draco se sentait nauséeux, il devait impérativement avertir Severus de sa découverte. Non surtout pas, si Severus était au courant alors, il le dira à Voldemort et alors Potter sera en danger. Que venait-il de penser ? Pourquoi le simple fait que Potter soit en danger, lui faisait tellement mal.S'empêchant d'imaginer le corps inerte de Potter, il arriva devant l'entré du Manoir. Il ne fallait surtout pas que quelqu'un le voit comme ça sinon le Maître serait surement avertit de son état et là il ne pourra rien lui cacher. Même avec les cours de légimencie que son parrain lui avait enseigné, ne suffirait contre Voldemort. Parcourant les longs couloirs du Manoir, il ne croisa encore personne mais arrivant enfin devant ses appartements il vit sa mère, l'attendant. Ravalant avec peine son souffle, il marcha jusqu'à être devant elle.

- Que me vaut le plaisir de votre venue, Mère ? Fit Draco d'une voix d'où perçait de la douleur.

- Cesse de me cacher des choses, Draco ! Je sais très bien que tu sais certaines choses sur Potter ! Et dans quel état es-tu ? Dit Narcissa Malfoy, soucieuse.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez mère et si je savais où se trouvait Potter, le Maître en serait le premier avertit. Et je suis seulement tombé des escaliers rien de grave.

- Je suis ta mère, Draco, je m'inquiète de ton état. J'ai appris par Vinky que tu ne te sentais pas bien ces derniers temps et maintenant tu reviens dans cet état. Que dois-je en penser ?

- Mais je vous ai dit qu'il ne s'était rien passé, combien de fois devrais-je dire que je vais bien ! Répliqua Draco en colère

- Bien si c'est-ce que tu souhaites, mais n'oublie pas que je serai là si tu as besoin de quelque chose. Fit Narcissa, triste du rejet de son fils.

Narcissa partit et le laissa enfin seul devant sa porte, soufflant de douleur, son dos le faisait atrocement mal. Ouvrant sa porte il ne put faire que quelque pas et s'évanouit sur le sol froid de sa chambre.  
Quelque heures plus tard, se réveillant, il se trouvait dans son lit, se souvenant qu'il n'avait pas atteint son lit, il fouilla alors la chambre des yeux.C'est là qu'il vit son parrain le regardant d'un air soucieux. Maintenant c'était son parrain qui allait lui faire la leçon, il manquerai plus que Voldemort se déplace en personne vérifiait si il était en bonne santé, non il ne fallait surtout pas y penser. Revenant à la réalité, il entendit son parrain lui poser une question qui lui glaça le sang.

- Le Maître veut te voir dès que tu te sentiras mieux.

- D'accord, mais laisse moi me reposer, seul. Dit-il d'une voix morne.

Quittant sa chambre, il le laissa seul, réfléchissant. Depuis quelque temps, Voldemort agissait bizarrement avec lui, il sous entendait des choses perverses à son esprit. Fuyant l'idée qu'il souhaite qu'il couche avec lui, il évitait le plus possible le Maître. Mais comment faire maintenant qu'il l'avait convoqué et si il essayait de retenter quelque chose il ne pourrait rien faire, étant un de ces Mangemorts, si il ne lui obéit pas, alors sa mère risquerait de le payer de sa vie ou même lui. Mais au-delà de ces contraintes, il avait surtout peur que Voldemort découvre où Potter se corps lui faisant tellement mal, il fallait qu'il se repose un il existait une autre douleur qui le faisait souffrir. Son cœur n'arrêtait pas de lui faire mal comme avant mais c'était encore pire. Encore à cause de ce Potter, il le faisait souffrir même de loin, le maudissant, il prit sa baguette et jeta un sort pour allumer le feux dans la cheminée. Il avait tellement froid, il n'arrêtait pas de claquer des dents même avec cette flamme et un sort de Réchauffement. Cette chaleur il l'avait retrouvé en revoyant Potter. Se maudissant de sa faiblesse, il se résonna et s'allongea pour récupérer de ces dernières heures, il s'endormit en entendant dans sa tête cette maudite voix lui susurrer quelque chose qui le rendit heureux sans savoir pourquoi alors qu'il aurait du au contraire, être effrayer de le revoir, lui.

- Bientôt tu le reverras, même plutôt que tu le penses … lui murmura cette voix tellement douce.

Quelque part dans la forêt Interdite ( Pov Harry Potter externe)  
Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'il faisait, il était en train de s'abreuver d'un jeune sorcier qui n'avait rien fait de mal. D'habitude quand il buvait du sang sorcier, c'était parce que ceux-ci avait fait quelque chose de mal dans leur vie mais celui-ci rien du tout. Il avait fouillé dans son esprit ayant l'espoir qu'il n'ai tuer une âme innocente. Mais la vérité était réel, le corps sans vie du jeune sorcier tomba à genoux sur le sol froid de la forêt le jeune sorcier mort il eu une pointe de regret, il avait vu dans son esprit qu'il voulait devenir Auror mais son rêve ainsi que sa vie étaient partis en fumée, tout ça a cause de que Malfoy avait transplaner, une fureur sans nom s'était emparé de lui, il voulait boire ce sang, son sang à lui mais il était parti juste avant d'avoir fini. Ça le mettait dans une colère noire. Voulant chercher un exutoire à Malfoy, il parti sur le chemin de Traverse pour trouver une proie à son goût. Mais malheureusement pour lui chacune de ces personnes n'avaient soit pas les cheveux blond soit pas le même parfum. Pourquoi il cherchait une telle personne, il n'en savait rien du tout, il ne voulait pas se poser de questions aussi c'est à ce moment que ce jeune sorcier blond apparut, sachant qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal dans sa vie, il le chassa et maintenant il était mort. Tout cela à cause de Malfoy, il ne comprenait rien du tout, c'était la première fois qu'il perdait le contrôle de soi. Pardi il était le roi des Vampires, ces quelque mois lui ont permit de se maîtriser et de se contrôler mais rien que la senteur de Malfoy lui avait fait perdre la tête. Il avait éliminé un de ces vassaux car il allait boire le sang de Malfoy, au contraire il aurait du être content mais au contraire il avait perdu le contrôle de soi. Le sang de Malfoy avait un goût si particulier c'était la première fois qu'il buvait un tel sang. C'était comme si il buvait de la magie, oui une magie si pure et si puissante que quelque goutte l'avait rendu si l'arrivé de son second il se retourna pour l'accueillir.

- My lord, allez vous bien ? Dit le vampire en s'agenouillant devant son maître.

- Stefan, combien de fois dois-je te dire que je n'aime pas qu'on s'agenouille devant moi, surtout toi.

- Oui je le sais mais les habitudes sont dures à enlever.- Ton ancien maître n'était qu'un idiot. Et pour répondre à ta question, oui je vais bien, pourquoi cette question ?

- Eh bien j'ai senti votre perte de contrôle, plusieurs vampires ont senti cette aura noir et ils ont été quelque peu effrayés.

- Ce n'est rien, tout est redevenu dans l'ordre. Répliqua-t-il d'une voix hésitante

- C'est la première fois que cela vous arrive, moi et les autres vampires, nous nous sommes demandé ce qu'il c'était passer.

- Juste la rencontre d'une ancienne connaissance quand j'étais un simple sorcier.

- Mais à ce que je sache quand vous avez revu Granger et Weasley, vous n'avez pas réagit de cette façon.

- Bien sur que non, puisque je ne les ai pas mordu … répondit Harry, agacé

- Puis-je suggérer quelque chose, my lord. Dit Stefan

Potter consentit d'un signe de main à ce que Stefan continue ce qu'il voulait dire.

- Je pense que peut-être cette connaissance puisse être votre calice…. Dit tout bas Stefan de peur d'une colère de son maître.

- Baliverne, Malfoy, mon calice, il ne manquerait plus que ça. De plus je n'ai vu aucune marque sur son cou après la morsure.

- Certains tatouages mette du temps à apparaitre, je pense bon que vous alliez vérifier.

- Hum Tu as certainement raison, je vais de ce pas à Poudlard régler quelque chose puis m'occuper de ceci. Occupe toi de ce corps, je veux qu'il soit remis à sa famille, ne te fait surtout pas remarquer.

- Il en sera selon vos désirs, my Lord.

Partant à grand enjambé, il traversa la forêt interdite, il adorait courir, cela lui permettait d'oublier pendant un moment ses en à peine quelques minutes devant Poudlard, il évita le plus possible, grâce à son ouïe plus développer qu'un humain, les sorciers présent dans Poudlard. Arrivant là où il voulait, il susurra le mot de passe, lui permettant d'accéder au bureau de son ancien le temps de se remémorer les souvenirs qu'il avait jadis partagés avec Dumbledore qu'il considérait comme un grand-père qu'il n'avait jamais vola jusqu'à lui, réclamant des caresses de sa part, qu'il fit de bon cœur.

- Albus, je souhaite te parler.

- Eh bien, aujourd'hui tout le monde vient me parler on dirait. Dit d'une voix joyeuse le tableau représentant Albus Dumbledore.

- Je ne souhaite pas tourner autour du pot et perdre de temps, je sais que c'est vous qui avez donné l'information à Malfoy comme quoi je séjournais dans la forêt Interdite, il n'y a que vous qui le sachiez. Répondez juste à ma question, pourquoi l'avoir fait et donner cette information àMalfoy alors que même Severus souhaitait savoir où je me trouvai.

- Même pas de bonjour, cela faisait longtemps que tu n'étais pas venu me voir.

- Répondez juste à ma question, je suis presser par le temps ! Cria Harry

- On dirait que ton entrevue avec Draco c'est bien déroulé...

Rigolant des paroles de son mentor, il crut judicieux de lui envoyé un regard noir pour lui montrer que c'était tout le contraire. A cause du sang de Malfoy, son corps réagissait de manière bizarre.

- Vous croyez vraiment que Malfoy s'en est sortit indemne. Il est pas mal amoché ! Fit t-il cassant le sourire joyeux d'Albus

- Je savais que votre rencontre ne se ferait pas dans la douceur mais de là à l'attaquer … L'as-tu mordu ?

Voyant que je ne répondai pas, il supposa que oui, je l'avais bien mordu.

- Je pense que tu as remarqué le goût particulier qu'avait le sang de Malfoy.

- Vous n'allez pas vous y mettre aussi, il est impossible que Malfoy soit mon calice. Je vais aller de ce pas vérifier mais si ce n'est pas le cas, ce que je pense être le cas, alors je tuerai Malfoy.

- Ne vas pas à de telle extrémité, c'est vrai que le jeune Malfoy a commis certaines erreurs mais il ne mérite pas pour autant de mourir.

- Si pour moi il le mérite, vous ne seriez jamais mort. De tout façon si Malfoy n'est pas mon calice, je boirai jusqu'à la dernière goutte de son précieux sang de sang-pur.

Me relevant du siège où j'étais assis, je me dirigea alors vers la porte ayant pour ferme attention de régler mon problème avec Malfoy.

- Ne le tue pas, tu le regretteras, de plus tes yeux peuvent être trompeur et te montrer que ce que tu souhaites voir … murmura au loin la voix chagriné de son mentor.

A suivre … 


	4. Chapter 4

Désolé du retard, j'était chargé de travail en fin de trimestre et le début des vacances j'avais des choses à faire. Pour répondre à ta question la parution des chapitres est de un par semaine mais comme nous sommes en vacances je pense poster samedi la suite. Assez parler et profitez de la suite qui j'espère vous plaira.

PS : Encore merci des commentaires

**Chapitre IV**

**Manoir Malfoy**

Allongé comme à son habitude sur son lit, fixant le plafond magique de sa chambre, plusieurs pensées le tourmentaient. Il ne savait plus quoi faire, devait-il obéir comme un joli toutou et ainsi satisfaire les ordres de son père ou bien fuir loin, oui très loin d'ici où personne ne l'obligerait à tuer des innocents, surtout aujourd'hui. Voilà maintenant 4 jours qu'il se reposait, enfermé dans sa chambre, coupé du monde et cela lui satisfaisait même si son corps lui faisait toujours aussi mal que le premier jour, il arrivait maintenant à se déplacer sans ressentir trop de douleur. Et voilà que Voldemort souhaite le voir ce soir, que devait-il faire? Il savait très bien ce qu'il allait lui demander et il ne voulait surtout pas les entendre sortir de sa bouche. Certes Voldemort avait retrouvé son apparence juvénile et il ne pouvait sans conteste dire que il est beau, voir magnifique. Cependant quand il croisait ces yeux il se rappelait le monstre qu'il était et qu'il tuait sans distinction les sorciers même les sang-purs.

Se retournant sur le ventre, il enfouit son visage contre le coussin, voulant se cacher du monde extérieur. Il n'avait plus le choix, il devait obéir au risque de perdre sa mère, et ça, il ne le voulait surtout pas, il ne voulait pas perdre la seule personne qu'il l'aimait, même si il considérait Severus comme un père qu'il n'avait jamais eu, lui ne risquait pas de mourir étant utile au Maitre.

Se levant bien décider à affronter ce problème directement, il se dirigea vers sa salle de bain personnelle, bien décider à être présentable devant Voldemort, il était quand même un Malfoy et un Malfoy devait en toute circonstance même les plus périlleuses être présentable.

Se lavant, il repensa à cette lumière qui était apparu au moment où Potter allait lui sauter dessus, mais le pire c'était qu'il voulait qu'il le morde encore et enfin ramener ce plaisir si intense. Mais cette voix était venu les dérangés mais bon …. Sans elle il serai mort à cette heure-ci. De plus, elle lui avait dit qu'il reverrait Potter très vite, mais il attendait toujours, il voulait absolument le revoir et enfin ressentir son cœur battre de nouveau, à ces côtés il se sentait vivant comme jamais.

Arrêtant l'eau, il sortit de la salle de bain et se dirigea vers son dressing. Il mettait un point d'honneur à avoir des vêtement de marque des plus grand couturier sorcier du monde entier.

Un choix s'imposa, devait-il s'habiller bien, comme à son habitude ou bien le contraire et ainsi déplaire à Voldemort ? Le choix fut vite fait en aucun cas il ne pourrait s'habiller comme Weasley même si il essayait de toutes ces forces. De plus il n'avait aucun vêtement qu'il considérait comme moche.

Choisissant une tenue décontractée et simple, il se regarda dans son miroir si il était présentable, à part ces grosses cernes qu'il cacha d'un sort, rien dans son apparence ne posait problème.

Se dirigeant vers les appartements privés du Maître, son cœur commençait à battre de plus en plus vite, il avait tellement peur de ce que Voldemort allait lui annoncer mais étant un Malfoy il se devait d'affronter tout même son Maître ….

Reprenant sa respiration, il toqua à sa porte, espérant dans une dernière prière qu'il ne soit pas là, lui laissant encore un peu de répit, mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

- Entre, Draco !

Bien décider à ne pas montrer sa peur, il entra de son pas princier et s'agenouilla devant lui, lui montrant ainsi sa servitude même si il avait horreur de ça. En aucun cas un Malfoy devait s'agenouiller devant un sorcier encore moins devant un Sang-mêlé. Mettant en place les protections d'occlumencie que son cher parrain lui avait enseigné, il leva la tête pour ainsi croiser son regard rouge sang qui le regardait avec envie, repoussant avec horreur sa peur de se faire violer, il posa enfin la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

- En quoi puis-je vous être utile, Maître ?

C'est à ce moment là qu'il vit le sourire sadique de Voldemort, sa raison lui disait de courir le plus loin d'ici, de fuir loin de cette chambre, mais en bon mangemort, il resta stoïque, attendant la réponse de son Maître.

- Tu sais très bien la raison, mais tu ne souhaites pas te l'avouer, Draco … dit Volemort d'une voix suave.

- Je ne dit pas que l'idée ne m'ait pas effleurer l'esprit mais je souhaite avoir tort dit-il d'une voix où transperçait sa crainte.

- Eh bien je vais aller directement au but, je souhaite que tu deviennes, comment pourrais-je dire ça sans te froisser … hum … mon objet sexuel.

Tout ses craintes étaient fondées, ravalant avec peine ces larmes, il décida de jouer carte sur table.

- Je ne pense pas que mon père soit d'accord avec cette idée … répondit-il avec une voix qui transpirait une lueur d'espoir.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ton père est d'accord avec ça, c'est lui-même qui m'a proposé tes faveurs contre certains privilèges … rétorqua Voldemort.

Tout ce qu'il croyait venait de s'effondrer, son père même si il ne le considérait que comme un héritier, venait de le vendre comme pute à son Maître pour … QUOI … juste quelques putains de privilèges. Ces larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ces joues sans qu'il ne puisse les arrêter. A quoi bon maintenant résister, son père l'avait vendu, lui qui croyait qu'il l'aimait à sa manière, il avait tout faux.

Voyant Voldemort s'approcher de lui, il recula de quelque pas, secouant la tête, ne voulant pas croire à de tels mensonges. Il ne pouvait pas laisser ce monstre le toucher, personne ne l'avait toucher avant et ce n'était pas lui qui allait avoir cet honneur.

Se retournant, il courut jusqu'à la porte pour fuir loin d'ici, mais la porte était bloqué, sortant sa baguette, il ne put lancer le sort qu'il souhaitait qu'il se retrouva projeter loin et atterrit sur un lit. Des cordes apparurent qui lui attachèrent ses mains à la tête du lit.

Réprimant ces plus grandes craintes, il regarda autour de lui cherchant un moyen de se sauver, il essaya de transplaner mais il n'y arrivait pas comme si il y avait des barrières anti-transplanage.

Entendant le rire cruel de Voldemort, il retourna sa tête pour le fixer.

- Il n'y a aucun moyen que tu puisse t'enfuir, j'ai tout prévu et personne ne viendra nous déranger...dit Voldemort d'une voix où perçait son contentement.

Se relevant du mieux qu'il pouvait, il essayait d'enlever ces maudites cordes, faisant ainsi ouvrir ces poignés d'où coula du sang. Il se retrouva de suite allongé sur le lit avec en prime Voldemort sur lui qui le regardait comme si il était de la nourriture.

Il essayait de crier pour appeler à l'aide mais il lui lança un sort qui lui priva de sa voix. Il ne savait plus quoi faire, il allait se faire violer, il allait perdre la seule chose qu'il avait caché à son père, sa virginité, faisant croire à tout le monde qu'il était un Don Juan.

Ravalant ces larmes qui continuaient à couler le long de ces joues, il appela à l'aide, n'importe qui mais s'il vous plaît que quelqu'un lui vienne en aide …

**Quelque part aux alentours du Manoir Malfoy ****(Point de vue de Potter externe)**

Il en avait marre, voilà 4 jours qu'il essayait de rentrer dans le Manoir Malfoy, mais rien n'y fait, les protections mises en places était telles qu'il ne pouvait effleurer les grilles.

Ravalant sa colère d'être impuissant, il réfléchit à une solution qui lui permettrait d'accéder au Manoir et ainsi à Malfoy.

Voilà plusieurs jours qu'il n'arrêtait pas de mordre des jeunes blonds, essayant par-dessus tout de retrouver ce goût, ce sang exquis qui lui avait fait perdre la raison.

Repoussant avec difficulté les images d'un Malfoy soumis le laissant boire son sang et en redemandant encore, un frisson le traversa à cette idée.

Entendant des bruits de pas, il se retourna pour faire face à son second. Quoi qu'il arrivait il y avait quelqu'un pour protéger ces arrières et cela le rassurait même si il ne le montrait en aucun cas.

- Que fais-tu ici Stefan ? Demande t-il

- Voilà plusieurs jours que vous rodiez ici, il n'y a pas moyen de rentrer dans ce Manoir, Maître…. Murmura d'une voix douce Stefan

- Combien de fois, dois-je te dire de ne pas m'appeler ainsi, je suis un Vampire au même titre que toi et tu es mon ami ! Dit-il d'une voix agacé.

- Je vous prie de m'excuser, mais je ne peux vous nommez que ainsi, mais si vous le souhaitez j'essayerai … Maître Harry.

- C'est un progrès et pour te répondre, il existe forcément un moyen … Cela fait plusieurs mois que je n'était pas rentrer dans ce Manoir, plus exactement depuis sa mort.

- Sa mort ? Dit Stefan interrogatif

- Oui, à Dobby, un ami très précieux, qui me venait en aide à chaque fois que j'en avait besoin, sans lui je serai mort depuis longtemps, mais sa condition d'elfe ….

- Sa condition d'elfe, quoi, Harry ?

- Mais OUI, que je suis stupide de ne pas avoir à penser à ça, merci Stefan maintenant je vais pouvoir accéder au Manoir. Dit Harry d'une voix enjouée

- Je ne vois pas en quoi j'ai pu vous aider mais si cela as pu résoudre votre problème, j'en suis content.

- Kreatur, viens ici tout de suite ! Cria Harry

Quelques secondes après un elfe de maison apparue devant les deux jeunes vampires.

- Vous m'avez appelez Maître ?

- Oui je souhaite entrer dans le Manoir Malfoy, peux-tu le faire étant donner que tu es un Elfe au service de la famille Black, cela est possible non ?

- Oui Maître je peux vous faire entrer si vous le souhaitez … dit Kreatur tout en baisant la tête, heureux que son Maître lui demande son aide.

- Bien, bon Stefan je vais y aller, occupe-toi encore de Hermione et Ron, je serai bientôt de retour pout les accueillir.

- Bien Maître Harry.

Prenant la main de Kreatur, il sentit les sensations du tranplanage et se retrouva dans une pièce inoccupée, donnant l'ordre à Kreatur de partir, il contempla la pièce où il était tombé.

Bien décoré, avec goût et luxe, il n'y avait pas erreur, il était bien au Manoir Malfoy.

Humant l'air à la recherche de Malfoy il le retrouva dans une pièce pas très loin de celle-ci.

Mais il sentit aussi que Malfoy n'était pas seul mais avec quelqu'un d'autre. Essayant de déterminé avec qui il était, sa cicatrice lui fit mal à ce moment là.

Comprenant maintenant avec qui il était, il resta dans la pièce attendant que Malfoy ressorte de cette pièce.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent et c'est à ce moment là que son corps lui criait d'aller le voir, dans cette pièce où Voldemort y était. Reculant de plusieurs pas dans la pièce, il essayait de contrôler son corps. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait bon sang ! Essayant de ne pas courir tout simplement voir ce qui se passait, il s'assit alors sur un canapé contrôlant son envie de le voir. Sa respiration se fit de plus en plus vite, passant une main dans ses cheveux indisciplinés, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Ayant repris le contrôle de son corps après plusieurs minutes, c'est là que tout ces efforts n'auront servi à rien. Il senti ce sang, son sang à lui, ce goût qui lui emplit les narines et son cerveau. Son corps se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Ne pouvant se contrôler, il se retrouva à courir vers la source de ce sang, sachant pertinemment où il allait se retrouver.

Il se retrouva devant la porte où il sentait les effluves de ce sang. Essayant d'ouvrir la porte, il se rendit vite compte qu'il n'y arrivait pas. Cette maudite porte ne voulait pas s'ouvrir et ainsi accéder à ce sang, c'est impardonnable. Ne contrôlant pas sa magie et ni sa force vampirique, il explosa la porte qui ne tenu même pas une seconde.

Relevant la tête, se qu'il croisa, lui glaça le sang …

Malfoy était allongé sur le lit, à moitié nue, son visage baigné de larme, avec Voldemort sur lui essayant de lui enlever son pantalon. Une fureur sans nom s'empara de lui, encore pire qu'avant avec le vampire qui avait essayer de boire son sang.

Ses yeux virèrent au rouge instantanément, il se retrouva directement devant Voldemort qui le regardait surpris de sa vitesse. Il le projeta de l'autre coté de la pièce, il allait le tuer d'avoir poser la main sur ce qui lui appartenait mais c'est à ce moment qu'il entendit les pleurs de Malfoy.

Se retournant vers lui, son choix fut vite fait, il devait absolument éloigné Malfoy de Voldemort, le prenant dans ces bras, il se retourna vers Voldemort qui venait de se relever, baguette en main.

- Mais que vois-je là, Potter qui vient sauver un sale Mangemort ! Dit avec hargne Voldemort

- Tu m'en voit navré de t'avoir déranger dans tes activités, mais je t'interdit d'insulter Malfoy de Mangemort ! Cria Harry

- Mais c'est-ce qu'il est, Potter, tu ne peux pas te voiler la face . Tu ne peux pas fuir, il y a une barrière anti-transplanage ici.

- Tu parles trop, Voldemort et je ne savais pas que tu avait retrouver ton apparence ! Rétorqua Harry

- Et toi alors ta vitesse et tes yeux, tu as changé Potter …

Regardant partout il pouvait s'enfuir, il ne vit aucune fenêtre et la seule porte était bloqué par Voldemort. Réfléchissant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, il savait très bien qu'il ne pouvait déclencher les hostilités au risque que Malfoy soit blessé. Et il ne voulait surtout pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, pourquoi protéger à ce point Malfoy, revenant au moment présent il fixa Voldemort de ces yeux rouges. Tout deux avaient les yeux rouges mais ils étaient différents, l'un était froid et cruel, l'autre son opposé.

C'est là qu'il entendit la petit voix de Malfoy qui lui fit un bien fou, le soulageant d'un poids opressant.

- Potter vas-y … transplane … tu le peux … dit Malfoy d'une voix saccadé

- On ne peux pas, il y a une barrière anti-transplanage répondit Harry

- Fais le, elle me l'a dit ! Cria Draco

Et sans savoir pourquoi, il fit ce qu'il lui disait et pensa à son Manoir et il sentit nettement les sensations du transplanage. Il vit le sourire de Voldemort se muer en une colère noir avant que tout ne devienne flou.

A suivre …


	5. Chapter 5

Bon voilà la suite, avec Noël, je n'ai pas pu poster hier, j'espère que vous avez tous passer une très bonne journée. La suite sera surement pour Mercredi. Et je me répète mais je remercie pour les commentaires.

**Chapitre V**

**Manoir perdu dans la forêt Interdite**

Voilà ils étaient tous les deux arrivés à son Manoir, relevant la tête du visage de Malfoy qui s'était assoupi, il regarda plusieurs vampires qui le fixaient avec curiosité et respect.

Certes il n'était pas revenu depuis 4 jours mais de là à le regarder comme ça. C'est là qu'il comprit que ce n'était pas lui qu'ils regardaient mais bien Malfoy dans ces bras. Comme si porter un humain était en soi quelque chose d'exceptionnelle. Les regardant tous avec des yeux rouge sang, il les vit trembler devant son regard.

- Retournez tous à vos occupations ! Ordonna-t-il d'une voix polaire

Tous repartirent non sans regarder Malfoy d'un regard suspicieux comme si il était en état de faire du mal à leur Maître. Un jeune vampire qui ne connaissait pas encore où était son rang osa prendre la parole.

- Maître, pourquoi avoir amené un humain ici, qui plus est un Mangemort dit-il en désignant du doigt la marque qui montrait son appartenance au camps de Voldemort.

Il ne pris pas la peine de répondre, trop concentré à regarder cette marque qui le fascinait mais en même temps qui le dégoutait.

- Qui t'as permis de contredire les ordres de ton Maître, souhaites-tu mourir ? Dit une voix qu'il reconnu, étant celle de son second

- Je vous prie de m'excuser, my Lord … dit le jeune vampire en s'inclinant devant lui tout en reculant.

Il releva sa tête du tatouage horrible pour regarder son second quand il vit derrière lui les deux seules personnes qu'il ne voulait pas voir maintenant. Il vit le regard de son meilleur ami fixé sur Malfoy, il comprit vite qu'il allait prendre sa baguette pour essayer de tuer Malfoy.

- N'essayes même pas de faire ce que tu penses, Ron ! Tonna-t-il

- Que … Tu protèges ce fils de pute, il va prévenir son Maître que nous sommes ici ! C'est à cause de lui que Dumbledore est mort ! Cria-t-il

- Je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'est pas lui qui l'avait tué, en plus il avait baissé sa baguette jusqu'à que Severus décide de le tuer lui-même ! Dit-il d'une voix exaspéré

Il vit Hermione s'approcher d'eux et mettre ces mains sur les épaules de Ron, tentant de le calmer. Il avait comme ainsi dire, accueilli Ron et Hermione dans son Manoir afin de mieux chercher les Horcruxes. Au début, il avait essayé de les éloigner mais ils avaient continuer à venir le harceler et voilà maintenant que le Chef des Vampires avait craquer et décider de collaborer.

Même si leur aide n'était pas nécessaire, ils continuaient chacun à chercher de leur côté des moyens de déterminer les emplacements des autres Horcruxes.

- Ron c'est bon si Harry à ramener Malfoy ici c'est donc qu'il a confiance en lui … soupira Hermione.

Entendant les paroles de son amie, il se mit à rire, lui faire confiance en Malfoy mais plutôt mourir d'une balle dans la tête., enfin il ne pouvait pas mourir techniquement.

Ron et Hermione le regardait comme si il était fou, seul Stefan comprit pourquoi il riait de la bêtise de ce que venait de dire Hermione. Harry les regarda tout les deux de ses yeux verts qui était revenu à leur normal à la vue de ses amis.

- Crois-tu vraiment Hermione que je fais confiance à Malfoy ? C'est mal me connaître …

Il vit le sourire de Ron apparaître sur son visage, ne voulant pas faire espérer son ami sur ce qu'il venait de dire, il déclara :

- Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais le tuer …

C'est à ce moment là qu'il se rappelait ces intentions envers Malfoy. Comment avait-il pu oublier une chose aussi importante, tout ça à cause de Voldemort qui avait oser toucher ce qui lui appartenait. Ne voulant pas se risquer sur une réflexion dangereuse quant au fait de sa possession envers Malfoy, il préféré dériver son regard vers son cou.

Il ne sut pas pourquoi mais voir la peau laiteuse dénuer de tout tatouage dû à la morsure le rendit en colère. Il aurait dû en ressentir une grande joie mais au lieu de cela, il ressentit une peine qu'il ne comprit pas.

Il était maintenant fixé sur le cas de Malfoy, il allait le tuer si il n'était pas son calice, il n'avait alors en aucune raison le garder en vie auprès de lui. Son cœur lui fit mal à cette simple idée. Il décida d'attendre qu'il soit réveiller pour le tuer.

Marchant en direction des cachots, il vit le regards interrogateurs de Ron, Hermione et Stefan.

- Je vais enfermer Malfoy dans les cachots ! Dit-il d'une voix sec

- Mais je croyais que tu n'avais pas l'intention de le tuer dit Hermione d'une voix étonné

- J'ai changé d'avis, il n'est pas ce que j'ai cru penser, il n'est plus nécessaire de le garder vivant. Quand il se réveillera, je le tuerai répond t-il d'une voix où transperçait du regret.

Se dirigeant d'un pas ferme vers les cachots, il réfléchit à sa décision.

Il devait s'affirmer en tant que chef, déjà que recueillir Hermione et Ron au sein de son Manoir qui était peupler de vampire était mal vu. Alors si il décidait de laisser la vie sauve à Malfoy, sans bonne raison valable alors cela amènerait des doutes au sein de plusieurs vampires qui ne voyaient déjà pas de bonne œil son rôle de chef.

Certes il était respecter par la majorité des vampires, il avait fait ces preuves cependant certains vampires qui était attacher à l'ancien règne du Chef précédent voulaient le voir tomber et si il laissait le doute envahir l'esprit de son peuple, il pourrait y avoir une guerre entre deux clamps distinct au sein des vampires. Et cela il ne pouvait laisser cela arriver.

Déposant Malfoy sur le sol froid d'une cellule du cachot, il crut judicieux de le recouvrir d'une couverture qu'il fit apparaître. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait ça alors qu'il allait tuer Malfoy dans quelques heures tout au plus. Son geste d'affection était involontaire, son corps avait réagit de lui-même, comme au Manoir Malfoy. Il se décida de quitter la cellule, non sans un regard vers Malfoy qu'il trouvait fragile.

***.*.*.*.*.***

Draco se sentit bien, il ne voulait surtout pas ouvrir les yeux, de peur que ce cocon de chaleur s'en aille. Il entendait des vagues se fracassant sur les rochers, ainsi que l'odeur du soleil. Restant allongé sur le sable, il se dit que rester comme ça à jamais serai plaisant. Mais la réalité le rattrapa, sa raison lui criait qu'il ne pouvait pas être ici. Décidant d'ouvrir un œil, la lumière du soleil lui fit immédiatement refermé. Qu'Est-ce qui se passait ? Il se rappelait très bien avoir été allongé sur un lit avec Voldemort sur lui essayant de le violer. Mais le reste était flou, il avait entendu une explosion, quelqu'un était venu le sauver mais il ne se rappelait plus qui... Fouillant dans sa mémoire il essaya de recoller les morceaux de la scène, quelqu'un l'avait prit dans ces bras. Il s'était senti si bien, retrouvant la chaleur qu'il avait cru perdre au moment de sa séparation avec … Potter.

Se rappelant que c'était Potter qui était venu le secourir, ces souvenirs ce fit plus nette, il avait encore entendu cette voix dans sa tête, lui disant qu'il pouvait partir, que plus rien ne les empêchait de partir. Lui faisant encore confiance, il avait cru judicieux de prévenir Potter. Cependant il ne comprenait pas où il se trouvait, croyant se retrouver chez Potter, dans son Manoir dans la forêt Interdite.

Tentant de rouvrir les yeux, il tenta de s'habituer à la lumière, y arrivant au bout de plusieurs secondes, il se releva et s'assit sur le sable. Il examina où il se trouvait, le lieu lui sembla si tranquille, si loin de tout problème, le lieu où il voulait se reposer.

- C'est pout ça que j'ai choisi ce paysage dit une voix derrière lui.

Se retournant vers l'intruse, il la jugea du regard. Elle ressemblait énormément à sa mère, non c'était son sosie tout craché. Ne comprenant pas où il était, il lui posa la question, restant quand même sur ces gardes.

- Où sommes nous ? Demanda-t-il interrogateur

- Dans ton subconscient, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps … me dit-elle

- Qui êtes-vous ? Vous n'êtes pas ma mère !

- Tu as raison, j'ai cru bon de prendre l'apparence d'une personne en qui tu faisais confiance et que tu aimais.

- Pourquoi et qui êtes-vous ? Questionna Draco

- Je ne peux pas te révéler encore qui je suis, tu peux me faire confiance, je suis celle qui te venais en aide quand tu en avais besoin. Nous n'avons pas le temps de discuter, tu vas bientôt te réveiller, il faut que tu saches ce qui te prépare.

Il la regardais interrogateur, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle veut dire par je dois me préparer. Okay respire Draco, il devait surement rêver, oui c'est cela à cause du choc émotionnel qu'il venait d'avoir, c'était tout à fait normal de rêver de quelque chose de bizarre.

- Ce n'est pas un rêve enfin pas techniquement, nous avons bien cette discussion et tu dois m'écouter sinon tu va mourir ! Rétorqua-t-elle

- Mais … Comment ?

Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, elle lisait ces pensées ou quoi ? Elle répondit à ma question muette.

- Oui j'entend, après tout je suis toi. Donc écoute bien ce que je vais te dire. Tu es en ce moment même dans les cachots du Manoir de Potter.

- Quoi, mais j'ai cru que c'était lui qui était venu à mon secours ! Dit-il d'une voix surpris

- Oui c'est bien ça, cependant il est venu juste pour vérifier si tu étais son calice, mais n'ayant aucune marque sur ton cou, il a comprit s'être tromper.

- Comment ça, je suis son calice pour de vrai alors ? Demande t-il anxieux

- Je ne peux rien te dire, tu découvriras la vérité bientôt. Donc revenons à notre sujet, quand tu vas te réveiller, il va tenter de te tuer… murmura-t-elle tout bas

Ces jambes le lâchèrent, pourquoi tout ces malheurs ? Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter tout ça ?

Il venait de vivre des mois douloureux, sans comprendre son mal être, puis il retrouve enfin celui qui peut l'aider mais Potter a tenté de le tuer en lui vidant de son sang. Puis Voldemort qui essaye de le violer, et croyant enfin être sauver, c'était pour mieux tomber, pour mourir de la main de Potter.

Trop de sentiments l'envahit, pourquoi lui ? Il ressenti une énorme lassitude ainsi que de la peine, même Potter voulait le tuer. Lui qui croyait que Potter était venu le sauver de la mort, c'était juste pour mieux le tuer ensuite.

- A quoi bon vivre si tout le monde souhaite ma mort … murmura-t-il tout bas, sa voix se brisant à la fin.

- Ne désespère pas, il reste un moyen pour que tu survives. Me rassura-t-elle

Elle se rapprocha de moi, s'accroupit pour être à ma hauteur, me fixant de ces yeux qu'il avait toujours connu. Il ressentit des bras chaleureux l'entourer, sa mère le prenait toujours dans ces bras quand il était enfant. Cependant à son entrée dans Poudlard, son père l'avait éloigner de sa mère, prétextant qu'un Malfoy ne devait rien ressentir, encore moins de l'amour pour sa mère. Il vit qu'elle se pencha à ces oreilles.

- Tu dois lui dire que tu peux …. Le reste se perdit dans le vent. Draco se retourna pour la fixer et l'insulter de sa stupidité, mais tout à coup, il sentit quelque chose qui l'emportait. Il comprit vite qu'il était en train de se réveiller.

A suivre …


	6. Chapter 6

Donc me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre, je sors toujours un jours en retard, c'est pourquoi je ne dirais plus quand je les sortirais sinon je ne tiens jamais ma parole. Je souhaite tout d'abord une bonne année 2011. Et je souhaite remercier ma sœur jumelle qui corrige mes innombrables fautes d'orthographes.

PS : donner votre avis sur ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre

**Chapitre VI**

Dans les cachots du Manoir Potter

Allongé par terre, Draco Malfoy ouvrit les yeux. Le sol était humide et il avait tellement froid, cherchant quelque chose qui pourrait le réchauffer, il vit qu'il y avait une couverture sur lui. Qui avait bien pu lui mettre cette couverture ? Il pouvait déjà éliminé Potter, lui qui l'avait enfermé dans ces cachots, était la dernière personne qui prendrait la peine de lui mettre une couverture. Surement un elfe de maison qui avait eu pitié de lui et qui l'avait recouvert de cette couverture. Elle sentait tellement bon, le parfum de l'herbe… le parfum de Potter … Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de penser à ça ? Surement que dans quelques minutes, Potter allait débarquer pour lui vider de son sang. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il faisait confiance à cette voix et même si il pensait être devenu fou, elle n'avait pas eu tord sur le fait qu'il soit enfermé dans des cachots.

Se levant, il vit qu'il ne portait rien d'autre qu'un pantalon, expliquant ainsi pourquoi il avait si froid. Il ne voyait pratiquement rien, à part la torche au fond du couloir lui permettant ainsi de voir une porte. Surement la porte qui le mènerait dehors. Impossible pour lui de s'échapper de ce cachot, il n'avait plus sa baguette depuis que Voldemort l'avait projeté sur son lit. Son père l'avait trahis, ça lui faisait tellement mal, il savait qu'il était inutile et que son père ne voyait en lui qu'un héritier qui continuerai la ligné des Malfoys. Mais de là à le vendre à son Maître pour des privilèges, c'était complètement différent. Ne voulant pas trop penser à cette trahison il regarda les autres cellules pour voir si quelqu'un d'autre était là.

C'est à ce moment là qu'il vit une autre prisonnière, surement une sorcière, complètement affalé, face contre terre. Il vit qu'elle respirait à peine, si on ne la soignait pas dans les heures qui suivent, elle allait surement mourir.

Se rapprochant des barres qui séparait sa cellule, il essaya de réveiller sa voisine de cellule en l'appelant mais elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il décida de tendre sa main afin de la réveiller, mais peine perdu, il n'arrivait pas à l'atteindre. C'est à ce moment là qu'il entendit la porte des cachots s'ouvrir, s'attendant à ce que se soit Potter, ce fut tout le contraire. Deux personnes entrèrent dans la cellule de la jeune femme inconsciente. L'un des deux hommes prit les cheveux de la sorcière, lui faisant relever son visage. L'horreur le saisit, son cou était recouvert de marque de morsure, son visage était tuméfié de bleu et de coupures.

Ces yeux s'ouvrirent et le fixèrent, il voyait très bien qu'elle lui demandait de l'aide mais que pouvait-il faire ? L'homme qui tenait les cheveux de la jeune femme se pencha et mordit violement son cou. La cellule se rempli des cris de la prisonnière.

Si sa continuait ainsi elle allait mourir, dans un élan de stupidité, qu'il regrettera surement, il prit la parole.

- Arrêtez ça ! Cria-t-il

Les deux vampires se retournèrent pour le fixer, médusé qu'un prisonnier les interromps dans leur dégustation.

- Crois-tu être en position pour nous donner des ordres ! Susurra le vampire qui empoignait la jeune femme par les cheveux

- Si vous continuer à la mordre, elle va mourir. Elle ne mérite pas ça.

- Sa vie n'a aucune valeur ainsi que la tienne. Vous n'êtes tout les deux qu'après tout que deux mangemorts. Personne ne se soucie de vous répondit le vampire qui était rester en retrait.

Et c'est là que le vampire se pencha et tordit le cou de la sorcière qui ne vit pas la mort arriver. Son corps tomba et ces yeux toujours ouvert le fixèrent baigné de larmes. Pourquoi ? Elle ne méritait pas de mourir comme ça, seul dans une cellule, mordu par plusieurs vampires.

Repliant les genoux, il enfouit sa tête, essayant de s'enfuir de cette dure réalité. La vie était si éphémère, un rien pouvait nous tuer. Lui aussi allez mourir, comme cette jeune fille, seul. Il ne voulait pas mourir, pas comme ça, pas maintenant. Il voulait dire tellement de chose à sa mère et à son parrain, ainsi qu'avoir des explications avec son père.

Il entendit les deux vampires quitté la cellule d'à côté, il crut qu'il allait enfin se reposer mais se qu'il entendit lui glaça le sang.

- Pourquoi n'irions pas jouer avec toi avant que le Maître n'arrive ? Murmura le vampire qui avait tué la jeune femme

- Ne sois pas idiot, il nous tueras de l'avoir touché dit l'autre vampire, agacé du comportement de son compère.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne le mordrai pas mais pourquoi ne pas profiter de ce jolie corps. Je sens qu'il est pur, cela va être délicieux de le goûter susurra-t-il tout en entrant dans la cellule.

Effrayé il recula jusqu'au fond de la cellule, il le vit s'approcher tout en se léchant les lèvres imprégné du sang qui était rester de sa précédente morsure. Il regarda l'autre vampire, l'implorant du regard d'intervenir, il pensait que lui qui avait le plus de bon sens allait l'arrêter mais celui-ci était déjà parti. Mon dieu, voilà qu'il se retrouvait seul avec un vampire qui voulait le violer. Dans aucun camps, on ne le laisserait tranquille, personne ne voulait de lui. Croyant sa dernière heure arriver au moment où le vampire se saisit de ses bras, il vit tout d'un coup une épée transpercer le corps du vampire. Son sang gicla sur les murs de la cellule et sur lui. Son corps s'affaissa sur lui. Le repoussant tant bien que mal, il releva la tête pour voir son sauveur, ces yeux ne pouvaient quitter son regard. Pourquoi lui ? A chaque fois qu'il était en danger, il était là pour le sauver. Mais pourquoi lui venir en aide, alors qu'il allait le tuer ?

- Je déteste qu'on désobéisse à mes ordres ! Tonna Potter répondant en même temps à sa question muette.

Il ne l'avait pas sauver, juste punis un vampire. Potter était surement venu le tuer. Que devait-il faire ?

- On dirait que tu n'as pas beaucoup de chance Malfoy lui dit-il.

- Tu es venu me tuer, n'est-ce pas ? Maintenant que tu sais que je ne suis pas ton calice.

Il ne voulait en aucun gagner du temps, il voulait absolument savoir si Potter avait vraiment l'intention de le tuer et si il était venu le sauver des griffes de Voldemort que parce qu'il croyait qu'il était son calice.

- Comment sais-tu que j'était venu pour vérifier cela ? Il n'y avait que moi et Stefan qui le sachions.

- … Voilà maintenant il savait, il ne comprit pas pourquoi il avait si mal. Il s'en doutait que Potter était venu à son secours pour une bonne raison, mais il avait cru que peut-être, leur haine ne comptait plus pour lui. Lourde erreur et maintenant son cœur lui faisait tellement mal, il avait dû mal à se concentrer sur les paroles de Potter.

- Répond moi comment savais-tu ça ! Ordonna-t-il

Un mal de crâne commença à le prendre, il n'arrivait pas à formuler une phrase cohérente dans sa tête. Potter le fixait avec colère, ces yeux se rétrécirent et le fixèrent avec animosité.

Peu importe qu'il lui réponde, il allait mourir bientôt, tout de suite ou maintenant cela ne changera pas grand-chose, à part qu'il n'aura plus mal au cœur. Il vit Potter s'approcher et pointé son épée sous son cou.

- Souhaites-tu mourir maintenant ! Dit Potter d'une voix polaire

Dans un dernier effort il le fixa dans les yeux et lui répondit.

- De tout façon tu vas me tuer après, donc à quoi bon te répondre ?

Potter le fixait bizarrement, pourquoi ces yeux étaient-ils devenus si triste, comme si il venait de lui dire la mort de ces meilleurs amis. Mais on parlait de sa mort à lui., Potter n'avait qu'une seul envie, le tuer, alors pourquoi avait-il l'air si triste.

- N'as-tu aucune envie de vivre, d'habitude un mangemort aurait supplier pour qu'on l'épargne.

- Je suis un Malfoy et en aucun cas un Malfoy ne supplie ! Cria-t-il tout en se relevant. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Potter l'insulter comme ça, certes il obéissait à un Sang-mêlé mais ce n'était pas de guetter de cœur, il avait encore sa fierté.

- Ton père ne se gène pas à te vendre à Voldemort et toi tu continues à défendre ton nom.

Ce que Potter venait de lui dire était tout à fait vrai. Son père l'avait abandonner, lui qui lui faisait confiance. A quoi bon vivre si personne ne veut de lui,. Il rit, Severus le tuerais d'avoir penser ça, c'était lui qui lui avait appris tout sur les potions, il n'avait jamais pu le remercier de tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui, à veiller sur lui au détriment de sa propre vie.

Soudain il se rappela de ce qu'avait dit cette voix qui avait prit l'apparence de sa mère. Potter le croirait-il ? Lui-même doutait de pouvoir le faire mais si c'était vrai alors Potter ne le tueras pas et devra le garder auprès de lui.

- Je peux t'aider mais à la condition que tu ne me tues pas …. Dit-il d'une voix clair et sur.

Potter le regardait surprit de son revirement, essayant de comprendre les raisons d'un tel changement. Non il ne devait pas en aucun cas mourir comme ça. Il s'était décidé, il ne voulait pas finir comme la jeune femme.

- En quoi un sorcier, faible comme toi pourrait m'aider à tuer Voldemort ? Demanda Potter d'une voix méprisante mais où on pouvait percé une note de curiosité. Surement qu'il divaguait lui faisant espérer que peut-être Potter ne voulait pas vraiment le tuer.

- Je sais que tu es à la recherche de certains objets. Voldemort nous as ordonné de surveiller certains lieux. Je suppose donc que tu ne connais pas les lieux de ces emplacements.

- Sais-tu que je peux tout simplement t'arracher ces informations ? Tu ne tiendrais même pas une semaine face à des vampires affamés. Me dit-il d'une voix glaciale

- Je me doutait que tu allais dire ça, cependant tu auras besoin de moi pour aller récupérer un objet dans un lieu que personne ne peut accéder à part moi.

Il regardait Potter, il voyait qu'il essayait d'utiliser l'occlumencie mais ce n'était pas pour rien que son parrain lui avait donner ces cours. Résistants aux tentatives d'intrusion de Potter, il le regarda toujours fixement ne baissant pas sa tête.

- Quel est donc ce lieu, que même moi un vampire ne pourrait y accéder ? Me questionna-t-il.

- L'un des objets que tu recherches est derrière le Voile … dit-il tout bas de peur de la réaction de Potter.

Il savait très bien que Potter le détestait plus que quiconque, sa tante avait plongé la seule personne qu'il considérait comme de sa famille derrière le Voile. Lui n'avait fait qu'enfoncer le clou et le torturer sur son parrain mort. Potter était tétanisé par ce qu'il venait de dire, comprenant que peut-être existait t-il un moyen de secourir son parrain.

- Comment puis-je te croire ? Tu n'es qu'un simple sorcier …

- Ne sais-tu pas que les Malfoy est une très ancienne famille de sorcier de sang-pur. Nous possédons de nombreux ouvrages. L'un de ces livres parlent du Voile. Elle aurait était crée par Morgane et Merlin pour renvoyer dans les ténèbres ceux qui ne méritaient pas de vivre.

Il n'y a qu'une unique solution de rentrer dans le Voile et en ressortir vivant. Dumbledore a dû surement tenter le coup mais sa magie ne suffisait surement pas. Il faut offrir une quantité énorme de magie afin d'accéder au Voile et récupérer ce que l'on souhaite.

- Tu n'es qu'un simple sorcier, comment toi pourrais-tu réussir alors que Dumbledore n'as pas lui-même accéder ?

- Tu te rappelles de cette lumière rouge … Il vit Potter hocher de la tête lui demandant explicitement de continuer.

Je possède en moi quelque chose qui me permettrai d'accéder au Voile. Ne me demande ce que c'est, car je l'ignore moi-même.

C'est pour cela qu'il a caché cette objet de valeur derrière le Voile, car même lui ne pouvait y accéder …

Voilà, il avait dit tout ce qu'il savait, maintenant c'est à Potter de décider si il devait vivre ou non. Potter semblait réfléchir à sa proposition, au moins il ne se moquait pas et pensait que peut-être ce qu'il venait de dire était vrai.

*.*.*.*.*.*

Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Voilà qu'il avait enfin décider de tuer Malfoy après plusieurs heures de tourment que celui-ci lui expliquait quelque chose de farfelu.

Quand il avait enfin décider de le tuer, et qu'il était arriver au cachot, il avait senti la présence d'un vampire. Son corps avait bougé de lui-même et il avait accouru voir ce qu'il se passait. C'est là qu'il avait vu Malfoy replié sur lui-même essayant de fuir loin de ce vampire. Sa main avait lui aussi bougé de lui-même, une rage le prit et il tua encore un vampire.

C'était le deuxième fois qu'il tuait quelqu'un de son propre clan en même pas une semaine. En plus pour la même personne. Malfoy lui faisait faire des choses qu'il ne comprenait pas.

Il n'avait à aucun moment quitter son regard, à un moment Malfoy avait rit avec un visage au bord des larmes. Une envie folle de le prendre dans ces bras et de le réconforter l'avait saisi. Il maitrisa tant bien que mal ces réactions qu'il avait cru perdre au moment de sa transformation. Puis il avait commencé à lui expliquer quelque chose d'insensée.

Le pire dans tout cela c'est qu'il commençai à y croire. Pas le fait que Malfoy soit en mesure de le faire même si c'était à discuter mais plutôt le fait que Tom serait bien en mesure de cacher un Horcruxe derrière le Voile. Sa vanité et sa démesure n'avait aucune limite. Il avait une tel confiance en lui et en ces pouvoirs qu'il aurait bien pu le cacher dans un endroit inaccessible même à lui.

Maintenant, il devait décider si oui ou non il allait tuer Malfoy. Son être tout entier lui criait de ne pas le faire mais il avait des responsabilités. Mais si Malfoy avait raison alors il aurait besoin de lui. Un espoir fou l'avait saisi au moment où Malfoy avait parler du moyen de pouvoir accéder au Voile. Il pourrait peut-être sauver Sirius, il savait qu'il n'était pas mort cependant il n'existait aucun moyen pour le faire sortir.

Il préféra croire son cœur qu'il cru mort que sa raison et laissa le doute sur ce que Malfoy venait de dire.

- Je te laisse vivre, si ce que tu viens de dire est vrai alors j'aurais surement besoin de toi .. dit-il tout en ouvrant la porte de la cellule.

Il vit le soulagement se peindre sur le beau visage de Malfoy. Que venait-il de penser ? Certes Malfoy était quelqu'un de regardable mais à côtoyer des vampires tous beau les uns que les autres, on se lassait de la beauté.

Mais Malfoy l'attirait, il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il avait encore cette envie de le mordre et de boire son sang. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas y résister indéfiniment.

- Je te préviens Malfoy, ton sang m'attire donc évite de me mettre en colère si tu ne veux pas que je te morde .. Dit-il tout en disparaissant de la cellule, sa voix rauque résonnant dans les cachots.

Laissant un Malfoy désorienté et incrédule qui sortait de la cellule.

A suivre …


	7. Chapter 7

Bon alors que dire à part que je suis vraiment en retard dans ma publication. Mais avec le Bac blanc et tous les tests, je n'ai pas eu le temps. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je continue cette fic et j'ai même deux idées de fic que je souhaiterai vous proposer. Dites moi laquelle semble la plus intéressante. J'ai décidé de poster une fois par semaine, me laissant ainsi le temps.

Harry/Draco : Harry revient de la bataille finale, changé en quelque chose de différent… Il ne veut pas blesser Draco et décide alors de l'ignorer et de l'oublier… Il ne savait pas que cela déclencherai la malédiction des Malfoy, pourquoi un Malfoy ne doit-il jamais aimé, car si celui venait à se faire repoussé par la personne qu'il aime alors le monde ne connaitrai que chaos et tristesse …

Jacob/ Edward : Elle ne lui pardonnera jamais, il avait tué les 2 personnes qui comptait pour elle. Il allait souffrir… Pas le tuer se serait trop rapide, il devait souffrir le martyr comme elle. Edward Cullen allait payer et quoi de plus douloureux que d'être lier à Jacob, d'être dépendant de lui et perdant ainsi la femme qu'il aime et sa fille, sans pouvoir rien y faire. (Suite directe des livres)

**Chapitre 7 **:

Draco ne comprenait plus rien … Son monde était devenu si compliqué, tout avait changé depuis qu'il l'avait revu. Sa vie ne dépendait plus de lui mais bien du bon vouloir de Potter.

Restant fixé sur cette porte ouverte, lui promettant une liberté et une vie qu'il avait abandonné depuis son enfermement dans ces cachots… Non, même avant. Il venait de se rendre compte que depuis qu'il était devenu Mangemort au service de Voldemort, il n'avait plus le choix, plus le droit de décision. Et là, Potter lui lassait la vie sauve, ne le forçant ni à tuer ni à se plier à sa volonté.

Potter… il ne le comprenait pas, lui qui avait cru que celui-ci le détestait, venait de lui dire explicitement que son sang l'attirait. Il ne savait pas quoi en penser … Devait-il se réjouir ou bien paniquer à l'idée qu'un vampire, non que Potter désire autant le mordre et aspirer la vie qui coulait en lui.

Refoulant du mieux possible des images de lui avec un Potter gémissant de plaisir le mordant sauvagement, il gravit les marches lui permettant d'accéder à la sortit des cachots.

Enfin la lumière l'inondait, il ne c'était pas rendu compte à quel point le fait de revoir la lumière du jour était aussi plaisant. Il n'avait été enfermé que quelques heures, mais cela lui semblait une éternité. Les dernières heures qu'il avait vécu ont été éprouvantes, autant pour son corps que pour son mentale.

Regardant d'un œil discret les environs, il vit bien vite que l'endroit où il avait atterri était gigantesque. Son manoir lui semblait ridiculement minuscule par rapport à ce véritable château. Il ne vit que trop tard que quelqu'un se dirigeait tout droit vers lui. De peur il n'osa pas le regarder, il avait bien compris que les vampires étaient des créatures qui raffolait de sang, mieux valait ne pas les provoquer qui sait ce qui allait lui arriver dans un château infesté de vampire.

Enfin il releva la tête, car étant un Malfoy il se devait de rester imperturbable, il vit le vampire le regardant avec curiosité. Pourquoi le regardait-il comme si il avait devant lui quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Il n'était qu'un banal sorcier alors que lui était un vampire. Il ne devrait pas alors le regarder ainsi. Ne pouvant supporter plus il mit fin à cette échange de regard.

- Que puis-je pour vous ? Dit Draco de sa voix trainante… bon dieu cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas reparlé comme cela.

- … Son interlocuteur n'avait semble t-il pas l'intention de lui répondre, il décida de jouer carte sur table.

- Je sais que ma beauté et que mon sang vous plaise mais je vous prierais de ne pas me regarder ainsi, vous les vampires sembler n'avoir aucune éducation et savoir vivre

Mon dieu que venait-il de dire … Lui qui quelques minutes plus tôt avait décidé de ne pas les provoquer, venait de tout foirer. Il s'attendit à ce que ce vampire le tue mais au lieu de cela il vit l'improbable.

L'homme face à lui avait un grand sourire joyeux comme si on venait lui annoncer la naissance de son fils. Pourquoi était-il heureux ? Non ce moquait-il de lui, qu'avait-il dit ?

- Je vous prie de m'excuser … Je ne voulais pas vous offenser. Je m'appelle Stefan, je suis le second d'Harry.

Son cœur fit un bon. Rien que le fait d'entendre son nom à lui, le faisait ressentir tous bizarre. Et il ne savait pas pourquoi son cœur se comprimait au fait que cet homme devant lui, appelait si facilement Potter par son prénom. IL ne comprenait pas ce sentiment …

Il ne vit pas que Stefan étudiait ces réactions ainsi que ces yeux brillaient de malice, trop occupé à ce morfondre …

- Harry m'a demandé de vous montrer votre chambre… me dit Stefan

- Indiquez moi juste où cela se trouve, je n'ai pas l'intention d'y aller directement répondit-il d'un ton acerbe.

Il ne comprenait pas sa soudaine colère envers lui enfin si… mais pour quelle raison il ne lui avait pourtant

rien fait mais cela le mettait dans une colère froide...leur proximité. Il croyait que Potter était devenu froid et antipathique mais il avait bien un Second. Alors il devait surement être proche …

Rien que le fait de penser que peut-être ils avaient une relation plus proche que le pense leur rôle… non il ne fallait pas qu'il pense à cela sinon il voit déjà le mal de crane arriver.

- Soit si vous le prenez comme cela … Allez au deuxième étage, prenez à gauche ensuite marcher jusqu'au fond du couloir pour prendre à droite et prenez ensuite la troisième portes qui se trouve… me répondit Stefan très rapidement

Ne voulant pas paraître idiot et lui demander de répéter, il décida d'hocher la tête et partie en direction des grands escaliers de ce château. Il arriverait bien à trouver son chemin et au pire il se tromperait de chambre, que pouvait-il lui arriver.

Marchant au gré de ces envies, il essaya de se rappeler des paroles du vampire, mais trop concentrer à penser à Potter il n'y avait pas prêté attention.

Il arriva enfin devant la porte que lui avait désigné ce Stefan, il avait bien suivit ces instructions et se trouvait maintenant au troisième étage, puis il avait pris à gauche et enfin à droite pour arriver à la troisième porte.

Même si ce Manoir était immense, il avait bien réussi à destination. Ouvrant la porte il vit que cela donnait sur un somptueux salon décoré avec goût. Le salon était immense, elle faisait deux fois sa chambre qui était quand même très grand. Potter n'était en fait pas si égoïste que ça. Lui avoir donné un tel appartement lui faisait quelque peu changé d'avis sur ce vampire. Se dirigeant vers la porte qui devait surement donner sur la salle de bain. Il vit une mini piscine ainsi qu'une gigantesque douche. De bonne humeur il se déshabilla pour prendre une bonne douche méritée.

**Dans un salon du Manoir**

Harry faisait face à Hermione et Ron, comment leur annoncer sa décision. Il ne savait pas comment leur annoncer que enfin de compte il laissait la vie sauve à Malfoy. Ron lui en voudrait surement …

Autant y aller franchement.

- Je ne vais pas y aller par 4 chemins, j'ai décidé de laisser la vie sauve à Malfoy dit-il d'une voix forte

- Quoi mais je croyais que tu étais parti le tuer … Pour quelle raison as-tu changé d'avis me demanda Hermione d'une voix où perçait du soulagement.

Il ne fis pas attention au regard de soulagement que ces deux amis lui jeta, trop concentré à penser aux raisons. Devait-il dire la vérité. Lui-même ne comprenait pas, il se pouvait que Malfoy lui ait menti mais au lieu de cela, il lui faisait confiance… Non plutôt qu'il se raccroche à cet espoir. Il ne veut pas le tuer ni aujourd'hui ni un autre jour. Il voulait faire confiance à Malfoy et lui laisser une dernière chance. Cette soudaine envie de le protéger ne s'expliquait pas. Il ne voulait pas comprendre cela.

- Malfoy connaît l'emplacement d'un Hocruxes mais je ne peux y accéder dit-il tout bas

- Comment aucun lieu n'est inaccessible … haussa Ron

- Si, Voldemort a fait surveiller chacun des emplacements des Horcruxes par un ou plusieurs Mangemorts connu de lui seul. Malfoy semble avoir été désigné à surveiller un des Horcruxes.

- Où se trouve l'Horcruxe alors ? demande Hermione impatiente.

- Il se trouve derrière le Voile semble t-il … Il nous est donc impossible d'y aller murmura t-il d'une voix triste. Se rappelant que derrière celui-ci se trouvait son parrain.

- Quoi mais alors comment allons-nous faire … dit Hermione dont les épaules se baissaient, résigné au fait qu'il était impossible de traverser le Voile et d'y revenir.

- Malfoy semble avoir une solution, il connait un moyen de le traverser et d'y revenir. De plus si il arrive à traverser le Voile cherché l'Horcruxe, il lui sera alors possible de ramener Sirius.

Oui il pourrait enfin le revoir, il vit les yeux de Ron s'élargir de surprise et de joie. Lui aussi pensait que se serait fantastique. Il se retourna vers Hermione pour avoir sa réaction, mais il ne vit que tristesse dans ces yeux. Pourquoi la regardait-il comme cela. Comme si c'était impossible.

- Harry je ne souhaite que ton bonheur mais il y a des choses possibles et d'autre non … murmura t'elle d'une voix résignée.

- Non Hermione tu ne comprends pas, il peut vraiment le faire. La dernière fois quand je l'ai mordu … comment dire au moment où j'allais le vider de son sang, j'ai ressenti une forte quantité de magie m'éjecter loin de lui. Son corps émanait une lumière rouge vif…

- Hum …cela est bizarre il faudrait que je fasse des recherches sur cette mystérieuse lumière. Tu es sur de cela ? demanda t-elle

- Oui, et même si il mentait alors je le tuerais mais au moins on sait qu'un Horcruxe est bien derrière le Voile, car Tom est bien capable de l'avoir caché dans un lieu inaccessible même pour lui.

- Mais Harry si ce que tu viens de dire est vraie, alors il est impossible que Malfoy ramène Sirius …

Quoi mais pourquoi Hermione disait-elle cela. Si Malfoy peut y aller autant qu'il ramène Sirius. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas posé la question directement à Malfoy mais celui-ci se doutait bien qu'il voulait que Sirius fasse parti du chemin du retour.

Hermione vit l'incompréhension totale d'Harry et se décida à lui dire la triste vérité.

- Harry si Draco allait dans le Voile alors il devra utiliser une quantité conséquente de magie, et rien que le fait de le traverser et d'y aller pourra lui infliger de grave blessure. Mais le fait est qu'il y va pour ramener un objet donc il est plus que probable que Draco reviendrai avec de grave blessure qui pourrait être sérieuse voire mortelle. Donc si tu lui demandais de ramener Sirius alors… il en mourrait …

Sa soudaine jalousie au fait qu'Hermione appelle Malfoy par son prénom disparut par la triste nouvelle.

Non c'était impossible. Il venait enfin de reprendre espoir, d'enfin revoir Sirius mais s'il voulait le revoir alors se serait la mort de Malfoy qu'il aurait sur la conscience. Il aurait du s'en douter que ce voyage dans le Voile ne serait pas aussi facile, mais pas à ce point. La vie de Sirius contre celle de Mafoy.

Si on lui avait posé la question il y a une semaine, il aurait ri et aurait répondu directement Sirius.

Cependant là, il ne voulait pas voir Malfoy mourir, la simple idée de voir son corps sans vie et froid dans ses bras fit virer ces yeux aux rouges et son visage se figea dans une grimace. Ces crocs ressortaient pleinement, il était dans un état de rage indescriptible …

Malfoy ne devait pas mourir, il n'en avait pas le droit. Se levant d'un coup, il se dirigea tout droit vers ces appartement pour essayer d'oublier ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il se mit à courir et se retrouver en quelque seconde devant les portes de sa suite.

Ouvrant d'un pas rageur la porte, il ne remarqua pas l'odeur alléchante qui planait dans l'air. Sa colère lui brouillait l'esprit. Il décida de prendre une douche qui lui permettrait peut-être de voir plus clair.

Cependant arriver devant la porte de la salle de bain entrouverte, il vit la plus belle chose qui lui as été de voir. Malfoy était nue, il vit sa peau blanche qui était faite pour être embrasser, ces cheveux blonds cascadant sur son cou frêle. Son regard descendit plus bas, son corps était un vrai appel au sexe. Il représentait à lui seul l'ange de la luxure. Il rêvait d'avoir ses longues jambes autour de lui.

Il remarqua très vite que son corps avait réagit à cette vue, son sexe était dur rien qu'à cette vue alléchante. Tout s'embrouilla dans sa tête quand il vit Malfoy pencher la tête pour ainsi dégager ces cheveux de son cou. Sa carotide bien visible était juste devant lui. Sa raison disparut, il ne pouvait et ne voulait se contrôler devant ce qu'il avait devant lui et il se jeta sur Malfoy pour le clouer au mur, bien décider à le faire sien de gré ou de force …

A suivre …


	8. Chapter 8

Je suis vraiment désolé de ce retard. Vous pouvez vous plaindre, personnellement si une fanfiction que j'adore arrêtait sa publication, eh bien je serais très en colère ^^'

Cependant je n'avais pas la tête à continuer ma fic. Je ne cherche pas à m'excuser mais bon voilà avec le BAC (que j'ai eu avec mention assez bien) je n'ai pas eu trop la tête à continuer. Mais voilà c'est les vacances et je suis libre comme l'air (enfin c'est pour dire que je peux écrire autant que je veux).

De plus la sortie du dernier volet de Harry Potter m'a super motivée (j'ai adoré mais OMG Draco est moche 19 ans plus tard) et j'ai décidé de reprendre la fic ou je l'avais laissé.

Je souhaite ajouter que le dernier commentaire m'a fait énormément plaisir, même si je n'avais pas publier depuis longtemps on continue de lire ma fic ^^

Je voudrais aussi remercier ceux qui me suivent depuis le début de cette fic en particulier : Originel, miruru-sensei, Serdra, Manoirmalfoys et sati-san.

Cela fait énormément plaisir d'avoir des commentaires sur ma fic donc continuer et donner moi votre avis sur la tournure des événements.

Bon j'arrête mon blabla et laisse place au nouveau chapitre. Je précise que ce qui est en gras dans le chapitre est du fourchelangue.

PS : Si j'ai beaucoup de commentaire je posterais la suite début de la semaine prochaine ^^

**Chapitre 8 :**

Quelqu'un le plaqua face contre le mur, il se retourna de peur de retrouver encore un vampire essayant de le mordre ou pire encore de le violer … Cependant ce qu'il vit le stupéfia. Potter était devant lui mais ce qui le choqua le plus, c'était ces yeux … ils brûlaient d'une lueur sauvage comme s'il voulait le dévorer. Et c'était peut-être le cas. Ne sachant pas quoi faire pour s'échapper de son emprise il pensa bon d'ordonner à Potter de le lâcher ce qu'il regretta amèrement.

- Potter que vaut le plaisir de ta soudaine visite .. Non en fait je m'en contrefiche, lâche moi immédiatement sinon …

- Sinon quoi Malfoy ? Répliqua Potter. Tu vas me jeter un sort … Ne me fait pas rire. Vous êtes si faible, vous les sorciers, je pourrais te briser en une fraction de seconde

Il savait très bien que comparé à un vampire, un sorcier n'était qu'une faible créature. Une proie leur permettant d'étancher leur soif de sang. Mais ce n'était pas une raison de le dire aussi durement. Perdu dans ces pensées il ne vit pas Potter se penchait vers son cou et humait son odeur.

- Que … Mais que fais-tu ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante

- Putain, tu sens si bon … grogna Potter

- Qu… Quoi mais arrête ça et éloigne toi de moi ! Dit-il tout en essayant de s'extraire de l'emprise de Potter

- Cette rumeur concernant le fait que tu sois le Dieu du Sexe pendant tes années à Poudlard était fausse, n'est-ce pas ?

- Co… Comment le sais-tu ?

Draco était tout à coup apeuré de la tournure des événements. Comment cela avait-il aboutit sur sa vie sexuelle qui était inexistante. Il se rappelait de cette rumeur que son meilleur ami Blaise avait fait circuler dans tout Poudlard et après cela, beaucoup de personne avait essayé d'avoir ces faveurs et de rentrer dans son lit. Cependant dans le domaine du sexe il n'était qu'un pauvre novice, qu'un puceau qui n'avait jamais tenté de sauter le cap. Ce n'était pas faute d'essayer mais malheureusement personne dans son entourage ne l'attirait. Il était de plus occupé à emmerder et faire chier le très célèbre Harry Potter, que de chercher quelqu'un à le déniaiser.

- Je le sens … ton odeur est si pur. Tu es vierge ! Affirma Potter

Potter commença à lécher les marques de morsure qu'il lui avait faite, il y a plusieurs jours de cela.

Il se mit à gémir sans pouvoir se retenir. Que lui arrivait-il ? Il ne savait pas que cette zone était si sensible … Mais ce n'était pas le plus important ! Il était nu avec Potter lui dévorant le cou et lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir au lieu de l'arrêter. Mais comment pouvait-il l'arrêter alors que c'était si bon. Ses bras vinrent encercler le cou de Potter et il pencha la tête sur le côté souhaitant que Potter continue et fasse plus. Oui il voulait qu'il le morde. Le plaisir qu'il avait ressenti quand Potter l'avais mordu était indescriptible. Cependant celui-ci continua à lécher et égratigner sa peau avec ces crocs. Son cerveau commença à de plus en plus à se déconnecter. Puis tout à coup Potter pris une de ces jambes et le souleva, l'obligeant à enrouler sa jambe autour de Potter. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux, son sexe qui commençait de plus en plus à grossir face aux attouchement de Potter, rentra en contact avec le pantalon de Potter. Mais ce n'était pas le pantalon qu'il le surprit, mais plutôt de sentir une prédominance contre son sexe. Sa vue commença à se brouiller quand Potter commença à se frotter à lui. Ses hanches s'activèrent contre celle de Potter et il se mit à se frotter contre lui sans pouvoir sans empêcher. Le plaisir était si bon… Potter continuait toujours de le lécher sans le mordre. Pourquoi ne le laissait-il pas gouter à se plaisir foudroyant de le mordre.

Un éclair de lucidité le frappa ! Non il ne devait surtout pas qu'il le mordre. Son corps se raidit et il tenta de s'éloigner de Potter.

- Non … Po… Potter … pas ça … murmura-t-il sans pouvoir contrôler les gémissements qui sortait de sa bouche.

Mais celui-ci n'était pas prêt d'arrêtez en si bon chemin. En effet Potter plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne et commença à la dévorer. Tentant de résister, il ferma sa bouche, cependant les crocs de Potter écorcha sa lèvre inférieur ce qui l'obligea à ouvrir la bouche. Ce fut à ce moment qu'il perdit tout résistance. La langue de Potter s'enroula autour de la sienne et une lutte pour le domination débuta. Cependant il perdit bien vite la bataille et ces bras qu'ils avait abaissé, vinrent de nouveau s'enrouler autour du coup de Potter, pour mieux le rapprocher. Potter le laissait à peine le temps de respirer qu'il plongea de nouveau sur ces lèvres.

Il sentait Potter partout, Potter en train de lui dévorer la bouche ainsi que de se frotter contre lui … si sauvagement . Trop de plaisir … ce n'était pas possible de ressentir autant de plaisir … surtout avec Potter. Il gémit de désespoir quand Potter s'éloigna de sa bouche. Il sentit alors la langue de Potter descendre et atteindre son oreille.

- **Ton corps est fait pour être dévorer **! Siffla Potter dans son oreille

Non Potter venait de lui parler en fourchelangue, son corps reçut tout à coup un soubresaut et il n'arriva pas à contrôler un long gémissement à cette voix si suave.

- Que … Qu'as tu dit ? Demanda-t-il voulant savoir …

- On dirait que tu es très réceptif à la langue des serpents. Cela va être encore plus amusant. **Sait-tu que le simple fait de t'avoir vu nu sous ma douche m'a fait bander plus rapidement que tout les hommes que j'ai eu dans mon lit.**

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Potter lui parlait en fourchelangue et lui tout ce qu'il faisait, était de gémir comme un demeuré. Son sexe lui faisait tellement mal et cette voix qui lui susurrait à l'oreille des choses qu'il voulait comprendre.

- Non c'est… pas … jus… juste … gémit-il sans pouvoir s'arrêtez à chaque coup de reins contre son sexe.

Il ferma les yeux pour tenter de ne pas venir tout de suite. Mais avec Potter lui susurrant des mots sans queue ni sens pour lui et son sexe qui était merveilleusement frotter ne lui permit pas de tenir très longtemps.

Tout à coup il ouvrit les yeux quand il ne ressentit plus rien. Il en gémit de tristesse, il était si proche de la délivrance, de cette félicité qu'il voulais connaître dans les bras de Potter.

Pourquoi Potter s'arrêtait t-il ? Potter lui balança une serviette et le força à l'enrouler autour de lui. Il leva les yeux vers Potter et vis que celui-ci était en train de fixer la porte avec rage.

- Que veux-tu Stefan ? Tonna Potter d'une voix polaire. Cette voix était bien loin de celle que Potter utilisait il y a quelques instants.

- Je vous prie de m'excuser Maître mais nous avons de la visite et il m'a crut bon de vous prévenir dit Stefan d'une voix où transperçait de la peur. Oui celle d'avoir déranger son Maître dans un merveilleux festin.

- On peut jamais être tranquille ou quoi ! dit Potter d'une voix rageuse. Va, j'arrive dans quelques instants.

Le cerveau de Draco se reconnecta à la réalité. Ce n'était pas possible … Que lui avait-il prit de succomber dans les bras de Potter. Non ce n'était pas lui qui gémissait et qui n'avait pas résister bien longtemps aux attouchement de Potter. Celui-ci se retourna vers lui et il crut voir une lueur de frustration mélangé à de la douceur … Non il devait avoir rêver de ça.

- Bien Malfoy, tu vas m'attendre dans ma chambre le temps que je règle ce problème ordonna Potter

- Quoi … Mais je ne vais pas rester sagement comme un con ici.

Puis les paroles de Potter l'interloqua.

- Tu viens de dire quoi là ! Cria-t-il d'une voix indigné. Que c'est ta chambre mais ce n'est pas la mienne ?

Il entendit tout à coup un éclat de rire et fut surprit de voir Potter rire tout simplement. Pas un rire moqueur que lui-même avait l'habitude de faire pour ce moquer de ces adversaires. Non un rire sincère et un sourire qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps. Oui il n'avait pas vu Potter rire comme ça depuis la mort de Sirius Black. Le voir ainsi lui fit ressentir un sentiment de bonheur. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi et il ne voulait pas savoir maintenant, il préféra enregistrer son sourire qui lui avait tellement manqué.

- Tu as cru que c'était ta chambre, moi qui avait pensé que tu t'offrais à moi. J'en suis bien déçu. Cette suite est pour le maître de ce château c'est-à-dire moi. Tu pensais que j'allais te désigner une suite aussi magnifique se moqua Potter

Le sentiment de bonheur qui l'avait envahit quelques secondes plus tôt disparu instantanément à la suite des mots que Potter venait de prononcer. Une honte et une rage sans nom le prit. Et bien oui, il avait pensé que cette suite était pour lui. Il méritait bien de se relaxer dans un bon environnement après tout ce qui venait de lui arriver. Ces derniers jours avait été éprouvant, lui qui avait pensé que Potter lui avait offert cela pour oublier ces moments et se détendre.

Non il se moquait complètement de lui, tout ce qui l'intéressait, était ce qu'il pouvait lui apporter. Il savait très bien qu'il n'était qu'un pion pour Potter mais ça lui fit mal. Une tristesse sans nom l'envahit aussi vite que le sentiment de bonheur avait disparu.

Bien décidé à s'éloigner de Potter aussi vite que possible, il ramassa ses affaires et prit la direction de la porte de la salle de bain.

Arrivé à celle-ci il l'ouvrit à la volée et marcha jusqu'à la sortie de la chambre. Il voulais fuir le plus loin possible de lui. De ces remarques acerbes, dire que quelque minutes plutôt Potter lui dévorait la bouche. Non mauvaise idée, il ne devait surtout pas penser à ça, au risque de perdre le contrôle de ces jambes.

Cependant au moment où il ouvrit la porte pour enfin s'éloigner de Potter, il fut attrapé par derrière et projeter contre l'immense lit présent dans la chambre. Surprit il vit Potter à quatre patte sur lui.

- Je t'ai dit de rester ici, et tu vas m'obéir. Je ne veux pas que tu te fasses violer pendant que tu vagabonderas dans les couloirs. Ici personne n'osera rentrer, donc attend moi sagement là, pendant que je vais voir ce qui se passe.

Potter se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Il se retourna vers lui et lui dit quelque chose qui le fit rougir.

- Ah j'allais oublier, ne pense pas qu'on puisse en reste là. J'ai bien l'intention de finir ce que l'on a commencé dans la salle de bain. Pour être sûr que tu ne t'échappes pas, la porte va se fermé à clé à ma sortie donc il est inutile de fuir … susurra Potter en le fixant ardemment.

La porte claqua et il se précipita sur celle-ci. Il essaya de l'ouvrir en vain. Il n'avait pas sa baguette et il lui était impossible avec ces maigres pouvoirs de forcer un sort lancé par Potter.

Déçu il décida d'abord de s'habiller avant de chercher un moyen de quitter cette foutu chambre.

A suivre …


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour tout le monde ^^. Comme promis je poste la suite de la fic. Ce chapitre est concentré sur Harry même si Draco est beaucoup mentionné xD

Je souhaite remercier les nombreux commentaires reçus pour le chapitre précédent. Continuer à donner votre avis, ça me fait énormément plaisir de voir que ma fic est appréciée.

On m'a posé beaucoup de question, certaine sont sur le bon chemin mais je n'en dis pas plus … Il faudra attendre pour découvrir la vérité.

Je souhaite rappelé que dans le chapitre 7 j'ai demandé de voter entre 2 fic pour savoir laquelle je ferais quand je serait un peu plus loin dans cette fic …

Bon je laisse place au nouveau chapitre.

PS : Je me répète mais beaucoup de commentaire et la suite sera posté très vite surement fin de la semaine (je menace, je sais xD)

**Chapitre 9 ****:**

Ces mains étaient en train de trembler et Harry savait très bien pourquoi. Le seul nom qui lui venait à l'esprit était Malfoy. Toujours lui … Il le trouvait toujours sur son chemin et il savait que maintenant Malfoy serai encore plus dur à éloigner.

Malfoy était une personne importante dans son ancienne vie qu'il avait décider de rejeter et d'oublier. À part Hermione et Ron,, personne ne savait pour sa nouvelle condition de vampire.

D'ennemi à Poudlard ils étaient devenu des amants … Non pas encore mais bientôt et il était bien décider à garder Malfoy prêt de lui. En effet si son effet sur lui ne s'estompait pas, il se voyait mal le tuer sauf si celui-ci avait menti à propos du Voile.

Il était si proche de le faire, le simple fait de posséder ce corps fit virer ces yeux émeraudes au rouge pourpre. Il contrôla tant bien que mal son envie de retourner dans la chambre. Son corps était un appel au sexe et à la débauche et Malfoy ne remarquait même pas l'effet qu'il faisait autour lui.

Froid à l'extérieur, imperméable aux événements qui ne le concernait pas, voilà comment était un Malfoy. Cependant quand il avait revu Draco Malfoy, il avait découvert de nombreuses facettes qu'il n'avait pas vu en six ans à Poudlard.

Bien décider à oublier cette image bien que plaisante avec Malfoy étendu nu sur son lit afin de satisfaire tout ces désirs bestiaux., il se concentra sur les paroles de son Second. Stefan le conduisait vers un petit salon où avait été amené la personne qui voulait le voir.

- Tu me dis qu'un humain c'est présenté devant notre demeure ? Demanda Potter à Stefan

Pourquoi ne l'as ton pas abattu à vue. J'avais clairement ordonné aux éclaireurs de ne laisser personne rentrer dans le périmètre de mon Manoir !

- Oui nous le savons très bien, cependant il y a eu un léger problème. Cette humain n'est pas ordinaire, c'est pourquoi je suis venu aussi vite que j'ai pu en apprenant la nouvelle dit Stefan d'une voix calme.

Potter regardait Stefan d'un visage indéchiffrable, cependant dans sa tête il réfléchissait à toute les informations apprises. Il était impossible que ces serviteurs laissent un quelconque humain voir ce Manoir. Donc cet intru avait quelque chose qui l'intéressait ce qui expliquerai qu'il ne soit pas mort.

Cependant Stefan avait mentionné qu'il n'était pas ordinaire… Était-il une créature magique … Non même s'il avait s'agit de cela, il serait meurt. Aucun de ces serviteurs n'aurai laisser quelqu'un entrer ici sans demander sa permission sauf s'il était très proche d'un vampire. Peut-être que cet humain était le calice d'un vampire et qu'il lui demandait refuge.

En effet une des rare lois dans le monde des vampires était qu'il était formellement interdit de tuer le calice d'un de ces compatriote.

- Tu m'intrigues Stefan … Se peut-il qu'il soit un calice ? Demanda-t-il

- En effet Maître Harry.

Stefan regardait Harry d'un regard admiratif. Son Maître n'était pas aussi idiot que son précédent Maître. Harry Potter avait réussi là où personne n'avait pu. Tuer son précédent Maître et prendre le pouvoir en même pas quelques semaines après sa transformation. Il avait su imposer son autorité sur tous les vampires, même les plus anciens des leurs et qui n'acceptaient aucun souverain. En effet les vampires qui avaient vécu très longtemps étaient très respecter et possédaient des pouvoirs uniques dû à leur âge avancé. Aucun des ces vampires n'acceptaient de Roi. Mais Harry avait encore fait l'impossible et avait su s'imposer devant eux, les plus puissant des leurs.

Ainsi aucun vampire n'avait voulu s'opposer à lui pour le pouvoir de peur de mourir.

- Il s'est présenté comme étant … votre calice, Stefan murmura ces deux derniers mots.

- QUOI ! Que racontes-tu … Si j'avais un calice, je serai le premier à le savoir tonna Potter

- Oui, je m'en doute mais il nous a montré quelque chose qui montrait bien qu'il était votre calice. De plus son visage me semble familier, il est fort probable qu'il soit une de vos victimes.

- Parle Stefan, je n'ai pas le temps à perdre exigea Potter d'une voix impatiente.

- Il présente des marques de morsure sur son cou, cependant ce n'est pas ce qui m'a convaincu ainsi que les éclaireurs qu'il soit votre calice. Il a un tatouage sur son cou et il représente le blason de votre famille. Un cerf est présent sur son cou Maître, dit Stefan

Harry était stupéfait, non plutôt choqué serait le mot juste. Il pensait encore qu'hier Malfoy était son calice et maintenant un inconnu venait dans son Manoir affirmant être son calice.

Il ne savait plus quoi penser mais si Stefan affirmait qu'il y avait un cerf sur son cou, qui était bien l'animal qui le représentait alors il n'y avait aucun doute possible.

En effet les tatouages qui étaient sur les calices représentent normalement l'animal de leur vampires, soit pour lui un cerf.

- Tu es sûr Stefan il se peut que se soit un piège pour nous tromper. Il est possible que se soit un sort.

- J'ai vérifié personnellement et rien ne montre que se soit un sortilège. Son tatouage est véritable et ce n'est pas un simple tatouage moldu puisque qu'il est imprimé de votre odeur et de votre magie.

Stefan continua dans sa tirade, sans attendre une réponse de son Maître.

- Cependant je vais outrepasser mes fonctions et parler ici non pas en tant que votre Second mais votre ami. Je pensais sincèrement que Draco Malfoy était votre calice et je le pense encore. Même s'il ne porte aucun tatouage, il est impossible de réfuter que son sang vous plaît énormément. De plus il y a une forte attirance sexuelle entre vous deux…

Harry fut stupéfait des paroles de Stefan, c'était bien la première fois qu'il le prévenait et lui parlait ainsi. Il était bien content qu'enfin Stefan ne le voit plus uniquement comme son Maître.

- As-tu autre chose à me dire, demanda-t-il soucieux

- Eh bien je me méfis de cette personne, même s'il semble présenté toutes les caractéristiques à ce qu'il soit votre calice, il me parait louche. Désolé d'utiliser ce mot en ce qui concerne votre calice mais je me pose certaines questions à son propos …

- Quels sont telles ? Lui aussi se posait de nombreuses questions concernant cette personne.

- Tout d'abord comment as t-il pu localiser cet endroit ? Ce Manoir n'est connu de personne mis à part des vampires, de Monsieur Weasley, Miss Granger et le portrait de Dumbledore.

- Tu as oublié que maintenant Malfoy le sait aussi ….

- Certes mais il ne vient de l'apprendre que très récemment de Dumbledore. Quelqu'un a du donc révéler la localisation de votre Manoir.

- Tu penserai à un traître, c'est ça ? J'ai penché pour cette option dernièrement vu que nos derniers actions ont échoué. Voldemort semble au courant de nos plans et envoi de nombreux mangemorts pour nous barrer la route. Un des miens serait donc du côté de Voldemort … Et tu penses que ce prétendu calice soit de mèche avec Voldemort ?

- Je ne fais que supposer mais je pense qu'il a quelque chose à cacher … Et pourquoi n'apparaît-il que maintenant ? Je me souviens que c'était une de vos premières victimes en tant que Roi des Vampire donc son tatouage est apparu depuis maintenant au moins trois semaine.

- Tu as sans doute raison … Fait des recherche sur lui, je veux tout savoir, exigea Harry.

- Bien Maître, il sera fait selon vos désirs dit Stefan tout en s'inclinant.

- Combien de fois dois-je te dire de ne pas m'appeler comme ça dit Harry d'une voix exaspéré … Et ne me dis pas que c'est l'habitude car j'en ai marre. Enfin bon nous sommes arrivé, je vais vérifié s'il ne ment pas concernant qu'il soit mon calice. Va et laisse moi, je ne veux que personne ne me dérange.

- Bien, je vais vous laisser alors.

Harry fixa la porte d'un regard méfiant. Il savait très bien que derrière cette porte se trouvait peut-être une personne qui allait complètement changer sa vie.

Tout à coup l'image de Malfoy l'attendant dans la chambre lui revient et il sentie un certain malaise au fait que Malfoy ne serai jamais son calice. Ne voulant pas comprendre ces derniers pensées, il ouvrit la porte et entra.

Son sang se chauffa tout à coup. La personne présente dans la pièce avait semble t-il attendu son arrivé puisqu'il le regardait fixement.

Son regard ne pouvait lâché ces yeux bleu azur, son visage lui était familier mais il n'arrivait pas à donner un nom à ce visage. Il examina attentivement son présumé futur calice et le trouva infiniment beau. Il ne pouvait se mentir à lui-même cet homme lui plaisait énormément. Grand et élancé mais pas aussi grand que lui, la peau claire, des jambes magnifiques. Il était châtain clair et son visage était sublime. Ces lèvres étaient faites pour être embrasser. Cependant quand il le vit, il ne put s'empêcher à la forte ressemblance avec Malfoy. Il était de la même carrure, et leur trait était proche.

Il entendit un rire et ces yeux se firent interrogateur. Même le rire de cet inconnu lui avait fait ressentir quelque chose.

- On dirait que ce vous voyez vous plaît, n'est-ce pas Harry ? Je me présente je m'appelle Marcus Byrne. Je suis enchanté de te revoir Harry, me dit-il en souriant

Même si sa voix lui plaisait, il ne pouvait supporter le fait qu'il l'appelle par son prénom. Peut-être qu'il était son calice mais il ne le connaissait pas et ne permettait aucune approche quelque soit pour l'instant.

- Je ne vous permet pas autant de familiarité. Savez-vous à qui vous vous adressez ? Je suis le Roi des vampires donc un peu de respect sorcier.

- Je vous prie de m'excuser mais ma joie de vous revoir m'a emballé. J'appartient à la famille Byrne, nous sommes une famille de sang pur irlandaise. Et je souhaite ajouté que je ne suis pas uniquement un sorcier mais un incu… affirma-t-il d'une voix séductrice.

- Trêve de bavardage, montre moi ton tatouage au cou coupa Harry

Embêter d'avoir été coupé dans sa tirade, Marcus déboutonna quand même sa chemise blanche et exposa son cou. Il pencha la tête sur le côté et montra en effet la présence d'un cerf sur con cou.

Harry s'avança et toucha du bout de ces doigts froids le tatouage. Un certain choc électrique le prit et il fut hypnotiser par ce cerf. Ainsi c'était vrai, il sentait lui-même son odeur sur Marcus. Il n'y avait pas de doute, il était véritablement son calice.

Peiné alors qu'il devrait être heureux. En effet le but pour des vampires est de trouver leur calice et de les protéger leur restant de leur vie.

Mais lui ne ressentait rien à part de la tristesse, devoir encore abandonné Malfoy. Un sentiment de malaise le prit. Pourquoi penser à Malfoy dans un tel moment ? Il avait son calice devant les yeux et lui pensait à un autre homme. Aucune joie ou de satisfaction le submergea quand il fixa les yeux de son calice, juste de la résignation.

Bien décider à bien accueillir son calice, il l'amena aux appartements qui lui désigna sans que un seul mot ne soit échangé entre eux deux. Il lui présenta sa chambre qui même si elle était somptueuse n'était pas aussi belle à celle qu'il avait donné à Malfoy. Plutôt il s'était moquer de Malfoy, mais il lui avait offert la suite la plus somptueuse après la sienne. Même Stefan n'avait pas été autorisé à l'avoir. Lui qui pensait l'offrir à son calice. Que c'était ironique, car c'était Malfoy qui l'avait obtenu alors qu'il n'était qu'un simple sorcier sans importance. Encore quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas penser.

- Je vais te laisser, j'ai des choses à régler … Fais ce qu'il te souhaite mais ne quitte surtout pas le Manoir. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive malheur dit Harry d'une voix lointaine perdu dans ces pensées sans faire attention à son calice Marcus.

- Tu ne sembles pas heureux de me voir … murmura Marcus

Harry ne savait pas quoi dire. Il ne pouvait pas démentir le contraire. En effet il ne ressentait en lui aucun sentiment de joie à le voir ici même s'il était très beau et qu'il était tout à fait à son goût. Bien décider à ne pas inquiéter son calice, il démentit ces paroles.

- Tu te trompes, c'est juste que j'ai beaucoup de problèmes à régler ces temps-ci. Ta présence me fait énormément de bien, Marcus.

Marcus était heureux que son vampire l'appelle par son prénom.

- Soit, mord moi alors … Marcus avait regardé Harry avec défi.

Harry se rapprocha de Marcus et lui fit pencher la tête sur le côté. Même si l'idée de le mordre ne lui avait pas traverser l'esprit, mais il avait très faim depuis son entrevu dans la salle de bain avec Malfoy. Exposant ses crocs, il mordit le cou de Marcus non sans avoir léché son cou afin de diminuer la douleur.

Avalant le sang, il pensa de suite qu'il était complètement différent de celui de Malfoy. En effet celui de Malfoy était comme s'il buvait à la source même de la magie, c'était un nectar qui ne pouvait être décrit. Alors que celui de Marcus même s'il était tout à son gout et le comblait, il ne ressentait pas ce plaisir qui le prenait quand il mordait Malfoy.

Rétractant ces crocs, il lécha la blessure et s'éloigné de Marcus. Il le fixa et vit que celui-ci essayait de contrôler sa respiration. Il avait du mal à contrôler son cœur, et son souffle était entrecoupé de mots qu'il tenta de décrypter. Il put facilement entendre un « encore ».

- Tu dois te reposer, je vais te laisser. Prend soin de toi et ne fait aucun effort inutile. Je t'ai prit une grand quantité de sang. Tu dois t'habituer à ces prises de sang familière. Enfin bon, comme tu es mon calice, tu va générer toi même plus de sang pour me satisfaire. Je te verrais demain, Marcus.

Quittant la chambre sans lancer un seul regard à Marcus, il décida de prendre l'air. Aujourd'hui fut une journée éprouvant pour ces nerfs. Tout d'abord avec Malfoy puis Marcus.

Tout à coup l'idée que Marcus soit au courant pour Malfoy l'inquiéta. S'il savait qu'il était attiré par quelqu'un d'autre, Marcus avait le droit selon les lois vampires de tuer Malfoy.

En effet en tant que calice, il avait la prédominance de son vampire et ne pouvait donc supporter aucun partage. Ainsi si le vampire était avec quelqu'un avant l'arrivée du calice, il devait soit l'abandonné et complètement l'oublié et ainsi n'avoir aucun contact avec lui. Ou bien le calice avait le droit de tuer cette personne car il voyait en lui une menace.

Il ne fallait surtout pas que Marcus découvre son attirance pour Malfoy …

A suivre …


	10. Chapter 10

Voici un new chapitre sur notre couple préféré … Beaucoup de personnes n'aiment pas Marcus… moi-même je ne l'aime pas et c'est très dur de taper quand ça le concerne mais comme l'a dit Eichi-chan, il fait partie de l'histoire. Un nouveau personnage entre en jeu et j'espère que vous allez l'aimez.

Continuer à poster vos reviews car ça me fait vraiment plaisir de les lire.

**Chapitre 10 **:

Draco Malfoy, était de nouveau enfermé. Mais cette fois pas dans un sordide cachot ou une chambre lugubre … mais bien dans une magnifique suite comportant tout le nécessaire. Avec un salon pouvant accueillir une vingtaine de personnes et une salle de bain qui ressemblait plus à une piscine qu'à autre chose. Ne parlons bien sur pas de la chambre qui elle sortait tout droit d'une revue.

Tout ce luxe le mettait mal à l'aise, même lui qui avait vécu dans l'opulence. Cependant il aurait préféré un cachot car cette suite était la pire prison possible pour lui.

Oui car c'était SA chambre à lui et ce lui représentait Potter … Il était enfermé dans la chambre de Potter sans aucun moyen pour s'enfuir.

En effet n'ayant pas de baguette et étant très nul, voir médiocre dans le magie sans baguette il se retrouvait à faire les cent pas dans la chambre de Potter.

Réfléchissons… Il était seul dans la chambre à Potter attendant que celui-ci revienne le… lui faire l'amour … non plutôt le baiser.

Ne sachant pas quoi faire il décida de s'assoir sur le gigantesque lit de Potter. Que pouvait-il faire ? Il ne savait même s'il voulait que Potter le fasse sien … Mais ce plaisir qu'il avait éprouvé tout à l'heure était sans précédent. Il n'imaginait même pas ce que cela serait si Potter le prenait …

NON surtout pas, il ne devait pas laisser faire ça. Il était un Malfoy, et un Malfoy ne se laisse dominer par personne même si son père se laissait donner des ordres par un putain de Sang-mêlé.

Se souvenant des intentions de Voldemort à son égard, il en frissonna de dégoût. Pourquoi quand l'idée que Voldemort le prenne l'écœurait alors que avec Potter il était indécis…

Il ne savait même pas qu'il était attiré par les hommes et voilà que Potter essayait de … Il ne voulait même pas imaginer ce que Potter pourrait lui faire …

Il ne vit pas le temps s'écouler et attendit que Potter revienne, mais celui-ci ne revenait toujours pas. Fatigué d'attendre et d'être sur ces gardes de peur que Potter saute sur lui dès qu'il aurait franchi les portes de la chambre, il décida de s'allonger et de se reposer.

Mine de rien, il n'avait pas réussi à dormir dans les cachots étant effrayé d'être tué. Sa tête plongea dans les couvertures et il prit une grande inspiration.

L'odeur de l'herbe flottait sur les draps et coussins du lit. Cette odeur, il la reconnaitrait entre mille, c'était celle de Potter. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais elle lui plaisait énormément.

Décidé à respirer cette odeur qui le rassurait, il ne vit pas ces yeux se fermer pour se reposer.

Quelque minutes passèrent avant qu'un bruit se fit entendre. Se relevant précipitamment, il fit le moins de bruit possible. Potter était de retour… Que devait-il faire ? Décidé de quitter la chambre de peur que Potter interprète mal ces intentions, il ouvrit la porte de la chambre menant au salon.

Il se figea sur le pas de la porte … Ce n'était pas Potter dans le salon … Une personne qu'il ne connaissait pas, enfin il ne connaissait ici que seulement Potter et Stefan dans ce manoir rempli de vampire.

Cet inconnu ne le vit pas étant dos à lui, il vit que celui-ci fouillait les tiroirs d'une commode. On dirait qu'il était à la recherche de quelque chose.

Décidé à arrêtez ce voleur de fouiner un peu partout, il signala sa présence.

- Je peux savoir ce que vous êtes en train de faire ? Demanda-t-il d'une vois soupçonneuse

Il vit l'inconnu se figer puis se retourner pour lui faire face. Mon dieu que cette homme était beau… toute les personnes qu'il rencontrait ici était tous aussi magnifique les uns que les autres. Tout d'abord avec Potter puis Stefan, il devait surement être un vampire. Cependant cette personne était peu musclé et à peu près de sa taille … Impossible qu'il soit un vampire alors qui cela pouvait-il s'agir…

- Enfin je me doute de ce que vous êtes en train de faire … Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? Et que cherchez-vous ? Je pense que vous sachiez très bien où vous êtes …

Il vit l'inconnu le fixer dangereusement … Oh mon dieu si celui-ci était un ennemi de Potter, alors il pourrait dire adieu à la vie.

Il n'avait rien pour se défendre à part ces poings. Comment cet inconnu était-il rentrer dans les appartements de Potter. Potter avait lancé un sort pour que personne ne quitte cette chambre mais aussi pour que personne ne rentre. Et il avait très bien sentit la magie que Potter avait utilisé et celle-ci était de loin très puissante… Il aurait fallu un très puissant sort pour l'enlever. Celui qui lui faisait face n'était donc pas un simple sorcier de pacotille mais du même niveau de Potter.

Il sentit une forte angoisse le prendre alors que cet homme n'avait même pas encore ouvert la bouche. Ce n'était pas bon … Il se fourrait toujours dans des situations pas possible.

- Eh bien que vois-je … N'est-ce pas Draco Malfoy, le mangemort en fuite… dit l'inconnu

Les mots fusèrent comme des coups de couteau dans la poitrine. Oui c'est vrai il est un mangemort et il le resterait toute sa vie. Sa marque le gênait tout à coup … Sans s'en rendre compte il prit son bras marqué par la tête de mort et se mis à la frotter. Il ne voulait plus qu'elle soit là, cette immonde tatouage montrait qu'il avait choisi le mauvais camps et il regretta itd'avoir été marqué comme du bétail.

- Oui je suis Draco Malfoy et puis-je savoir qui vous êtes ? Pourquoi vous fouillez ces tiroirs, il serait dommage que Potter l'apprenne …

Pourquoi avait-il dit ça ? Il vit les yeux de l'inconnu prendre une teinte dangereuse. Le visage de l'inconnu s'assombrit et le regarda comme s'il allait le tuer sur le champs ce qui pourrait être le cas si Potter ne revenait pas tout de suite.

Qu'il était stupide mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser sa fierté s'exprimer et si cet inconnu cherchait à dérober quelque chose à Potter alors il fallait impérativement que Potter le sache.

- Tu penses que je suis venu dérober un objet à Harry, on peut le lire sur ton visage. Rassure toi je ne pourrais lui faire aucun mal. Je suis Marcus Byrne, tu dois surement connaître mon nom.

Surpris, il l'était … Que faisait un membre de la famille Byrne dans les appartements de Potter. Cette famille était craint et respecté de toute les familles de Sang-pur. Même la famille Malfoy et Black qui était très ancienne et respecté n'était rien comparé à elle.

Toute les prétendants des grandes familles rêvaient d'épouser l'actuel héritier dénommé Marcus Byrne.

- Tu te demandes pourquoi je suis ici, n'est-ce pas ?

Comment pouvait-il le savoir. Il n'avait rien dit et avait bien laisser placer son masque froid que personne ne pouvait lire.

- Oh non Malfoy, tu es transparent et il est si facile de lire en toi. Tes yeux est une porte vers ton âme et tu ne le sais même pas.

Enervé d'être tourné en bourrique par ce prétentieux de Byrne il prit l'initiative de lui poser des questions.

- Je me répète mais que faites-vous ici ? Personne n'a le droit de pénétrer dans les appartements de Potter dit-il

- Ohh, je savais pas que cela s'appliquait à moi … Harry ne m'en tiendra pas rigueur … Mais toi alors que fais-tu ici alors ? Questionna Byrne

Qu'avait dit ce mec qui commençait de plus en plus à lui taper sur le système. D'abord il appelait Potter par son prénom ce qui l'insupportait et puis il détournait ces questions pour les lui poser … Ce n'était pas lui qui avait été prit en faute à fouiller les tiroirs de Potter.

- Ma présence en ces lieux ne vous concerne pas. Et pourquoi affirmez-vous qu'entrer dans les appartements de Potter n'est pas grave alors que c'est interdit. Ne saviez-vous pas que Potter avait mis en place un sort sur la porte donc que personne ne devait rentrer … Mais je pense que vous le saviez très bien et que vous êtes entrez en connaissance de cause. Donc vous cherchiez bien quelque chose ici. Je vous est vu fouiller les tiroirs avec précipitation. Je ne pense pas me tromper pour affirmer que vous ne voulez pas que Potter sache que vous étiez là pour lui voler quelque chose.

Fière de sa tirade, il se permit qu'un sourire sarcastique vienne se peindre sur son visage.

Personne ne pouvait le mener en bateau. Il était tellement doué dans les choix des mots à utiliser. Oui il avait toujours était bon pour blesser Potter psychologiquement… Appuyez là où ça faisait mal comme pour la mort de Sirius Black, parrain de Potter et accessoirement son cousin. Il fut tout à coup triste d'avoir dit cela à Potter. Il ne méritait pas qu'il s'acharne sur lui comme il l'avait fait.

Il ressentit tout à coup une puissance écrasante. Il releva le visage qu'il avait baisser et vit Marcus Byrne le fixer avec un sourire fou et des yeux étincelant de haine.

Son instinct lui criait de fuir loin d'ici… La magie de Marcus était écrasante, il ne ferait pas long feu…

Il entendit tout à coup cette voix qui lui était devenu tellement familière, la voix de sa mère…

- Il est dangereux, tu dois fuir loin d'ici.

Mais il était incapable de bouger un seul pouce. Il était paralyser… Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais son corps fut prit de tremblement. Une peur sans nom le prit. Il allait mourir alors qu'il n'avait encore rien fait, il n'avait même pas encore connu les joies de l'amour.

- Il ne me tiendra pas rigueur s'il t'arrivait quelque chose par un quelconque malheur susurra-t-il d'une voix dangereuse.

Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à courir, bon dieu cette voix ne pouvait-elle pas l'aider et lui prêtez son aide comme la dernière fois que Potter avait essayé de le tuer en buvant tout son sang.

- Mais bon je dois me calmer, s'il t'arrivait quelque chose, il ne me pardonnera jamais cela. Pourquoi suis-je ici … Eh bien j'ai le droit d'être ici tout simplement. Je voulais simplement accueillir mon vampire sourit-il, tout en baissant le niveau de magie, permettant à Draco de bouger.

Qu… Que venait-il de dire ? Il avait bien entendu, ou peut-être avait-il mal compris ces paroles. Marcus Byrne attendait son vampire ici… La menace de mort qui avait plané précédemment fut complètement laisser de côté pour se concentrer sur les paroles que Byrne venait de dire. C'était impossible, encore hier Potter n'avait pas de calice. Il pensait même que lui était son calice. Et maintenant l'homme devant lui affirmait être le calice de Potter.

C'était complètement impossible …

- Non c'est pas vrai … Tu ne peux pas être le calice de Potter … Murmura Draco d'une voix incertaine, plus pour se convaincre lui-même que Byrne.

- Si je suis bien le calice de Harry, regarde la preuve est ce tatouage sur mon cou dit-il en dégageant sa nuque exposant un cerf.

Il le vit, et soudain un flot de sentiment l'envahit. Il n'arrivait pas à tout analyser. Il ressentit tout d'abord de la tristesse qu'il rejeta au loin pour laisser place à la déception, celle de ne pas être le calice de Potter. Oui il ne serait jamais le calice de Potter, lui un mangemort reconvertit, faible et lâche. Pourquoi avait-il crut cette voix en lui… baliverne, il n'avait aucun tatouage sur son cou. Alors que ce Marcus Byrne avait un cerf sur son cou, symbole de la famille Potter ainsi que du Patronus de Potter. La rage le prit… pourquoi pas lui … il aurait tellement voulu l'être. Maintenant toute relation avec Potter serait impossible. Il ne voulut pas laisser comprendre ces sentiments au calice de Potter mais il vit que celui-ci avait de nouveau fouiller en lui.

- Ne t'avise pas de l'approcher… Il n'est pas à toi mais à moi. Tu n'es rien pour lui, tout au plus une distraction.

Oui Potter se fichait complètement de lui, retenant à grande peine ses larmes, il décida de quitter la pièce avec l'intention de fuir loin, très loin. Il ne voulait plus souffrir, mais il avait tellement mal. Son cœur le faisait souffrir atrocement, il devait réfléchir aux nouvelles révélations qu'il venait d'apprendre.

Cependant on dirait que ce n'était décidément pas son jour de chance. Quelqu'un venait de pénétrer dans les appartements de Potter. Le sort que Potter avait lancé était-il si faible que tout le monde pouvait rentrer ou c'était lui qui était faible comparé aux autres.

Il vit alors la personne en question et ce n'était que Potter en question, accompagné d'une autre personne. Il ne fit pas attention à l'autre personne, trop concentré à fixer Potter.

Potter le regarda tout d'abord avec un visage indéchiffrable puis il retourna ces yeux vert vers l'intrus. Ces yeux ne quittèrent pas Marcus et la dure réalité s'imposa à lui. Marcus Byrne avait donc dit la vérité. Car Potter l'aurait de suite tué s'il n'avait pas été son calice.

- Ne t'avais-je pas dit de te reposer… Pourquoi es-tu ici dit Potter d'une voix douce.

- Je voulais simplement t'accueillir comme tout bon calice le ferait répondit Byrne tout aussi gentiment.

Il avait mal, Potter ne l'avait jamais parlé si gentiment, comme s'il était précieux à ces yeux. Sa tête lui faisait mal aussi. Potter lui avait menti, il avait un calice et lui avait crut comme un con que peut-être Potter ne voulait pas uniquement profiter de son sang et de son corps… Mais maintenant tout cela serait impossible avec l'arrivé de son calice. Il devait se reprendre et rester fier jusqu'au bout. Quand il serait seul, il pourrait alors se laisser aller.

- Potter, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie à te voir contempler ton calice, mais je voudrais bien être conduit à mes appartements. Tu pourras alors profiter de ton calice dit-il d'une voix neutre, comme si tout cela ne le concernait pas.

Potter le fixait maintenant, et il était heureux qu'enfin Potter le regarde lui et pas l'autre. Il crut percevoir une lueur de déception dans les yeux mais c'était surement son imagination.

La personne qui accompagnait Potter s'avança et il ne s'étonna pas de sa grande beauté. Était-il le seul à être normal et dénué de beauté ou quoi. Entouré de personne magnifique, il faisait tâche alors qu'à Poudlard tout le monde admirait sa beauté.

Comment entre lui qui était banal et Marcus Byrne qui honorait la beauté de Potter, pouvait-il gagné ? C'était normal que Potter ne le choisisse pas lui… Revenant au moment présent, il vit l'autre le fixer avec intérêt… Pourquoi tous ici le regardait comme cela… Il devrai plutôt regarder Byrne qui était le calice de Potter.

Se retournant il vit que que Marcus le regardait avec haine, comme s'il était jaloux de l'attention que Potter lui portait. Mais Potter se fichait de lui alors que Marcus était important pour lui.

- Je me présente, je suis Elliott, le calice de Stefan, enchanté de faire ta connaissance Draco dit l'inconnu d'une voix enjoué.

C'était donc le calice de Stefan. Il ne savait pas que Stefan avait un calice. Il regarda Elliott, il avait à peu près son âge et était brun avec des yeux couleur noisette. Son visage était fin sans être efféminé, son visage exprimait la joie de vivre et une gentillesse qui le toucha. Il sourit à Elliott, content de pouvoir enfin parler avec quelqu'un qui n'était pas froid ou cynique.

- Harry m'a demandé de te ramener à tes appartements vu que tu t'étais trompé… Il faut être vraiment tête en l'air pour se tromper mais tu me plaît bien continua Elliot toujours souriant.

Il allait répondre quant il entendit la voix de ce prétentieux Byrne.

- Qui te permet de parler à ton Roi si familièrement, je suis le seul à pouvoir être si proche de lui dit Byrne d'une voix froide tout en fixant méchamment Elliott.

Est-ce que quelqu'un pouvait le retenir, car il avait envie de coller son poing à la figure de ce taré. Potter devrait se coltiner ça comme calice … Il le plaignait, car Byrne lui faisait énormément penser à Parkisnon, la fille qui le suivait partout comme un chien.

Il entendit tout à coup un rire. Elliott était plié en deux en train de se tenir le ventre, tentant vainement de contenir son rire. Des larmes commencèrent à se former au bords des yeux d'Elliott. Eh bien il avait trouvé un allié de taille contre Byrne. Il n'aimait pas du tout ce mec et on dirait que Elliott ne craignait pas qu'il soit le calice de Potter.

Il vit Byrne serrer les poings tout en fusillant Elliott des yeux.

- Oh mon dieu, Harry ne me dit pas que c'est lui … s'exclama Elliot

- Si, voici Marcus Byrne, mon calice … dit Potter

- Bon Byrne je vais mettre les points sur les I, personne ne me donne d'ordre, pas même Harry qui est peut-être le Maître de Stefan mais pas le mien en tout cas. Je considère Harry comme mon ami alors je me vois mal l'appeler Maître. Tu m'a bien fait rire et arrête de me fixer comme cela, je ne vais pas te le voler, Stefan me suffit amplement répondit Elliott.

Il pouvait l'affirmé ce mec le plaisait énormément. Elliott serait d'une compagnie fort intéressant pour lui qui était entouré de vampire froid. S'avançant vers Elliot, il prit la parole.

- Enchanté de te connaître aussi Elliott, je suis sûr que nous allons bien nous entendre dit-il d'une voix enjoué repoussant sa tristesse … Je serait bien content que tu me montres mes appartements car mine de rien ce Manoir est gigantesque. Ce Manoir est plus un immense labyrinthe qu'autre chose…

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, moi-même je me perdais au début mais je suis sûr que tu va t'y faire. Suis moi, nous ferons connaissance en chemin Draco dit Elliott sans perdre un instant son sourire qui le contaminait de plus en plus.

- Harry je te laisse avec ton narcissique calice et tu avais raison à propos de tu sais quoi enchaîna Elliot sans peur de représailles de Potter d'avoir insulter son calice devant lui.

La joie de Elliott était la bienvenue pour lui. Elliott et lui se serrèrent la main et ils prirent la direction de la porte laissant derrière Potter et Byrne.

A suivre…


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour tout le monde, j'ai un léger retard mais avec le ramadan, l'inspiration est en train de s'envoler.

Je souhaite remercier ma sœur qui a encore fait un magnifique travaille de correctrice. Je voudrais aussi demander autre chose, j'ai remarqué que certains auteurs de fanfic répondent au review… Voulez-vous que je le fasse aussi ?

Petite info j'ai l'intention aussi de développer l'histoire entre Stefan et Elliot. J'espère que cela vous fera plaisir.

Voilà profiter du nouveau chapitre et à la semaine prochaine (on m'a demander pour la parution et normalement c'est un chapitre par semaine, mais je dis bien normalement ^^')

**Chapitre 11 :**

Marchant d'un pas calme, Draco Malfoy se demandait ce qu'il allait se passer ensuite et que devait-il faire ? Avec l'arrivé de ce crapuleux Byrne, il savait maintenant qu'il n'était pas le calice de Potter … Il ne savait plus quoi penser, il devrait normalement être soulagé et heureux que Potter ne s'intéresse plus à lui mais au contraire un sentiment de peine était en train de l'envahir.

Accompagné d'Elliot, celui-ci essayait de le distraire. Heureux de pouvoir enfin faire confiance à quelqu'un. Elliot lui rappelait son meilleur ami Blaise, celui-ci lui manquait et la présence de Elliot même si elle était plaisante ne pouvait pas lui faire oublié l'absence de son ami.

- Alors comment trouves-tu les lieux ? Demanda Elliot d'une voix enjouée

- Eh bien je dois avoué que ce Manoir est vraiment magnifique, on ne se douterait pas que des fugitifs et des vampires vivaient ici dit-il sans conviction.

- N'est ce pas, moi aussi quand je suis venu ici la première fois, j'étais étonné ! Mais je suis sûr que tu vas te plaire ici, les vampires ne sont pas monstrueux comme le dit la plupart des sorciers.

- C'est vrai que je n'ai croisé aucune personne mis à part Stefan et Potter … Je croyais que beaucoup de vampires y vivaient ? S'interrogea t-il

- Oui tu as raison, mais les vampires ne supportent pas la lumière du jour …. Excepté Harry et les vampires ayant un calice. C'est pour cela que Stefan peut sortir en pleine lumière même s'il préfère la nuit.

C'est vrai que maintenant qu'il y pensait, Elliot était le calice de Stefan et on dirait qu'Elliot était heureux de cela. Sa joie était si facile à voir et il était content pour lui. Regardant fixement son nouvel ami, il vit une ombre passé dans les yeux de Elliot, comme du regret mais il avait surement dû se tromper.

- Stefan doit vraiment te rendre heureux, tu en a de la chance s'exclama t-il voulant rendre le sourire à son ami.

- Oui Stefan est ce qui m'est arrivée de meilleur. Mais tu sais c'est toi qui as de la chance car au moins Harry te désire et te touche murmura Stefan d'une voix sombre.

Un silence de plomb venait de prendre place … Lui de la chance, il ne voyait pas où il avait de la chance. Les malheurs se succédaient les uns à la suite des autres sans qu'il puisse rien y faire, alors que Elliot était semble t-il comblé avec Stefan. Il vit Elliot se secouer la tête et il vit revenir son sourire innocent.

- Oublie ce que je viens de dire ! Voilà nous sommes arrivés, voici tes appartements, je vais te laisser. Tu trouvera de la nourriture sur la table du salon. Repose toi bien Draco.

Draco remercia Elliot de son aide, il vit celui-ci s'éloigner et il se décida à pénétrer son nouveau logement. Les mots lui manquèrent … La chambre de Potter était certes beaucoup plus somptueuse mais cette appartement n'avait rien à envier à celle de Potter. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il se sentait bien, les lieux certes inhabité était accueillant et chaleureux. Les fenêtres étaient nombreuses et permettait d'inonder la pièce de lumière. Il vit que le soleil allait bientôt se coucher. Il se dirigea vers la pièce qui devait surement être la chambre, il préférait se coucher tout de suite plutôt que de manger. De toute façon il n'avait pas envie de manger, toute envie de se nourrir s'était envolé à cause de Byrne.

Trop fatigué, il s'affala de tout son long sur le magnifique lit, n'ayant même pas enlevé ces vêtements. Il fit un effort pour se déchausser et plongea directement dans un sommeil profond.

Un étage au dessus de la chambre de Draco, se trouvait Harry qui était en train de dardé un regard sombre à son calice. Il s'interrogeait sur la réel présence de Marcus ici, dans ces appartements. Il se doutait que sa venue n'était pas une simple visite de courtoisie mais celui-ci restait de marbre sous son regard. Mis à part Malfoy, personne n'avait soutenu son regard aussi longtemps.

Il ne préféra pas tenter de rentrer dans son esprit au risque d'éveiller les soupçons qu'il portait à l'égard de Marcus. Celui-ci n'essayait rien de faire ou de se justifier. Depuis le départ de Malfoy et d'Elliot, un silence pesant avait prit place entre eux et il n'avait pas l'intention de le couper. Pourquoi devrait-il bien se comporter avec quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait même pas. Ils devaient certes passé leurs vies ensembles mais foi de Potter, il ne faciliterai pas la tâche à Byrne. Celui-ci débarquait de nulle part et maintenant Harry était enchainé à un inconnu qui était trop pompeux des codes. Il lui faisait penser à Malfoy dans son jeune âge mais en pire...

En beaucoup plus con et narcissique... Et il devait le coltiner tout l'éternité. Pourquoi avait-il un calice comme cela. Normalement la rencontre entre un vampire et son calice était spéciale et on sentait que l'odeur de cette personne était unique. Cependant il n'avait aucun souvenir de sa rencontre avec Marcus.

A ces débuts de vampire, il avait eu tellement soif qu'il avait mordu beaucoup d'innocents... Mais il n'avait aucun souvenir de cette période. La soif de sang l'avait rendu complètement fou, il tuait sans distinction et sans son aide à lui , il savait qu'il serait devenu qu'un monstre assoiffé de sang, bon à être abattu par les siens. Oui il se rappelait dans ce brouillard que quelqu'un l'attendait et qu'il devait survivre pour lui. Il ne s'était jamais rencontré ou parler mais il avait sentit sa présence en lui, cette personne l'avait aidé à surmonter cette douloureuse transformation. Elle lui avait apporté tellement de réconfort que même son créateur n'avait jamais pu réussir.

Il revint au présent et se demanda si cette personne était Marcus. Il sentait au fond de lui que non, mais Marcus était son calice. Qui d'autre aurait pu l'aider mis part son calice. Aucun lien, puissant ou non, ne pouvait rivalisé entre un vampire et son calice.

- Comment es-tu entré ici ? Demanda Harry sans lâcher du regard Marcus

- Eh bien par la porte, je voulais seulement te voir, c'est pourquoi je suis ici.

- Ne joue pas les imbéciles avec moi, comment es-tu rentré ici alors que j'avais placé un sort afin que personne ne rentre là répliqua t-il d'une voix glaciale où toute douceur avait déserté.

- Je n'ai senti aucun sort, je pense tout simplement que ta magie m'a reconnu comme ton calice et m'a laissé rentrer répondit Marcus d'un haussement d'épaule comme désintéressé de cette discussion.

Harry n'était pas du tout convaincu mais il préféra faire semblant d'accepter cette réponse en inclinant la tête vers le bas.

- Il y a quelque chose qui me dérange, pourquoi un mangemort et qui plus est Malfoy était dans ta chambre demanda Marcus, soupçonneux.

- Cela ne te regarde pas, mais ne t'inquiète pas, Malfoy n'est pas ce que tu es en train de penser... De plus Malfoy ne fait plus parti des mangemorts donc je te prierait de bien te comporter avec lui.

Pourquoi se montrait t-il aussi protecteur et ge...gentil avec Malfoy. Mais l'idée que quelqu'un d'autre que lui, lui fasse du mal, le mettait dans une rage folle. Si quelqu'un devait tué Malfoy, se serait de sa main à lui et personne d'autre... pas même de son calice. Mais ce n'était pas dans ces projets de le tuer maintenant. Si Malfoy avait raison alors il devait le garder vivant.

- Je l'espère, bien je vais de ce pas me rendre à mes appartements. J'espère te voir demain Harry souffla Marcus d'une voix érotique comme s'il tentait de le séduire alors qu'il était encore plus pathétique à ses yeux.

Même si Marcus était beau, celui-ci ne l'excitait pas comparé à Malfoy. celui-ci était magnifique sans s'en rendre compte et ne désirait pas avoir ces faveurs ce qui n'était pas le cas de Marcus. Après avoir goûter à quelque chose de meilleur, il ne savait pas s'il pourrait se contrôler de sauter sur Malfoy sans que son calice ne le remarque... Il devait à tout prix aller récupérer l'Horcruxe et ainsi pouvoir éloigner le plus loin possible Malfoy de lui. Il vit Marcus quitter ses appartements déçu qu'il n'ai rien tenté. Il ne voulait touché personne d'autre que Malfoy et même si Byrne était son calice, il pouvait uniquement le mordre sans coucher avec lui.

Il s'allongea sur son lit et ferma les yeux. Même si les vampires ne dormaient pas, ils avaient besoin de repos.

Plusieurs heures passèrent, le soleil était bien haut, il devait surement être aux alentour de l'après-midi. Draco qui avait enfin pu se reposer, se leva, et se dirigea vers l'armoire d'acajou. Il espérait trouver des vêtements à sa taille... Il fut surpris de retrouver toute sa garde robe. Heureux, il ne s'interrogea pas de comment ces vêtements s'étaient retrouvé là et prit un pantalon noir qui faisait ressortirent ces longues jambes ainsi qu'une chemise blanche presque transparente. Il retroussa les manches jusqu'au coude due à la chaleur. En effet cette journée semblerait bien chaude comparé aux autres. -

Draco voulait profiter de cette journée de libre pour pouvoir se promener dehors et faire une reconnaissance des lieux. Il quitta ces appartements sans manger et se dirigea au gré de ces pas.

Un bruit bizarre qu'il n'arriva pas à identifier fit son apparition. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, il reconnu les pleurs d'une femme, étonné il se dirigea vers ce bruit. Il n'avait encore croisé aucune femme ici. La porte était entrebâillée, il tenta de regarder à l'intérieur sans se faire remarquer, il vit Granger et la Belette. Le pouilleux était semble t-il en train de réconforté Granger en larmes. Tentant d'entendre mieux les paroles de Weasley il tenta de se rapprocher cependant un craquement le fit repérer.

Granger avait soudainement relevé son visage qui était baigné de larmes. Il aurait due être heureux du malheur des meilleurs amis de Potter mais aucun sentiment de joie ne le prit. Juste de la compassion ainsi qu'un malaise d'avoir été découvert.

- Désolé de vous avoir espionner, ce n'était pas dans mes intentions … chuchota-t-il sincère de ces paroles.

- Que veux-tu, sale fouine, toujours à espionner au compte de ton Maître ragea Weasley qui avait sortit sa baguette.

Les mots de la Belette avait pour la première fois fait mouche. Bon dieu il n'était plus au service de ce malade mais on dirait que les impressions n'étaient pas facile à dissiper.

- Ron, arrête ! J'en ai marre, tu parles toujours sans réfléchir s'exclama Granger en séchant ces larmes d'un revers de manche… Draco je te prie de l'excuser mais vois-tu nous sommes sur les nerfs et Ron a voulu se défouler sur toi …

- Ce n'est rien Granger, il y a au moins quelqu'un pour rattraper l'autre mais...Pourqui pleurais-tu ? Demanda-t-il curieux

- Non mais tu te prends pour qui sale man... dit Weasley mais étant interrompu par Granger

- RON ! Je pense que Malfoy doit être au courant, il pourrait peut-être réussir la ou l'on a échoué … dit Granger tout en se relevant du canapé où elle était assise quelques instants plus tôt. Granger commença à marcher le long de la pièce cherchant comment lui expliquer.

- Tu te rappelles la dernières fois qu'Harry, moi et Ron avons été capturés et ramené chez toi, n'est-ce pas ? Questionna Granger

En effet il se rappelait très bien leur venue, c'était à partir de ce moment qu'il s'était senti mal. Comment pourrait-il oublié … La vue de Potter même défiguré l'avait rendu tout faible. Il ne s'était pas expliqué cette faiblesse. Et quand Bellatrix, sa tante folle, lui avait demandé si c'était bien Potter, un doute l'avait saisit… devait-il dire la vérité et ainsi remettre dans les bonnes grâces la famille Malfoy au près du Seigneur des Ténèbres ou bien nier la vérité…

Et c'est à partir de ce moment qu'il s'était peu à peu éloigné des consignes de son paternel. Tué et encore tué des moldus… Il ne l'avait encore jamais fait et il ne le ferait jamais. Même si à cause de lui, Dumbledore et d'innocents sorciers ont été tué… Il se doutait que si Potter réussissait à tuer Voldemort, il serait quand même enfermé à Azkaban, même méritait-il le baiser du détraqueur.

Il ne préféra pas y penser maintenant… Un futur si sombre se destinait à lui… Il hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment.

Elle lui demanda de se rapprocher et c'est là qu'il vit une pensine. Il se retourna vers Granger pour lui demander si c'était bien ce qu'il pensait mais il n'eut pas le temps qu'il se retrouva poussé tête la première dans le pensine.

Flash Back

Hermione se doutait que s'ils ne détruisaient pas au plus vite les Horcruxes manquant, ils n'auraient aucune chance de vaincre Voldemort. Mais impossible de déterminé leur localisation… Un mauvais pressentiment lui disait que le lien qu'entretenait Harry avec Voldemort n'était pas normal. De plus le fait qu'Harry parle fourchelangue comme lui était ce qui la troublait le plus. Elle avait une petite idée sur cela mais elle ne voulait pas l'accepter… Il était impossible que Harry soit un Horcruxe et s'il l'était vraiment alors leur quête n'aurait servi à rien. Car pour elle, il lui serait impossible de tuer son ami, elle le considérai comme le frère qu'elle n'avait jamais eu.

Planté au beau milieu d'une forêt, au milieu de la nuit, caché au yeux des sorciers, elle réfléchissait… Et s'il existait un moyen de détruire l'Horcruxe sans tuer Harry … Impossible, il n'existait aucun sortilège à sa connaissance qui pouvait faire cela…

Elle entendit un craquement et vit arrivé derrière elle Harry. Son ami semblait si sombre, comme imperméable à tout ce qui arrivait autour de lui. Elle se dirigea vers lui et elle osa enfin demander ce qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas entendre… mais elle devait savoir, même si cela faisait mal.

- Ha…Harry, je veux savoir… Ton lien avec Tu-Sais-Qui n'est pas quelconque, je me trompe ?

Harry la fixa tout d'abord d'un air étonné, puis un sourire triste pris place sur son visage. Il leva son bras et le posa sur la tête d'Hermione… Comme s'il voulait la réconforter… mais au lieu de cela, il la félicita.

- Je savais que tu était intelligente, rien ne t'échappe, et oui ce que tu penses est vrai, je suis aussi un Horcruxe dit Harry tout en me prenant dans ces bras…

C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'elle voulait avoir tord… Ce n'était pas possible, pourquoi lui ? Harry ne méritait pas ça, il avait combattu si durement. Toute sa vie avait été un combat pour lui. Et maintenant qu'il était si proche de le vaincre… la seule chose qu'il voulait, c'était de vivre comme bon lui semblait, mais cela lui était désormais impossible…

Non, elle ferait tout pour qu'il puisse vivre, même s'ils devaient souffrir tout les trois.

Harry la serra fort dans ces bras et elle commença à pleurer. Elle devait trouvé le moyen pour lui enlever cette saloperie sans le tuer.

Après plusieurs minutes où Harry tenta de la réconfortée, ils décidèrent d'un commun accord d'aller se coucher sous la tente situé à quelque mètres. Entrant d'un pas silencieux, Hermione se coucha sur son lit de fortune et continua à réfléchir toute la nuit. Il lui était impossible de dormir, les heures défilèrent et c'est là qu'elle eu l'illumination, la seule qui lui venait à l'esprit.

Même si Harry devait perdre son humanité, il pourrait au moins vivre… Sautant au pied du lit, elle essaya de réveiller Harry et Ron pour leur exposé son plan. Cependant impossible de réveiller Ron, celui-ci pourrait dormir même s'ils étaient attaqués… Une idée vicieuse lui vint. Elle prit sa baguette et se lança un Sonorus.

- RON, LÊVE-TOI…. NOUS SOMMES ASSAILLIT PAR DES ACROMENTULAS ! Cria Hermione

L'effet fut immédiat, il sauta hors du lit en moins de temps qu'il faut et attrapa sa baguette. Il se positionna pour lancer un sort mortel, et c'est là que Ron vit ces deux meilleurs amis, pliés de rire au sol. C'est à ce moment qu'il remarqua qu'il n'y avait aucun danger, ni acromentulas, ni mangemorts… Rouge de honte, il bouda sur le côté. Il n'oublierai pas de si tôt le coup de traître que Hermy lui avait fait.

Hermione reprit son sérieux, même si la tête de son ami lui causait encore des fous rire. Elle leur demanda de s'assoir car même si son plan était ingénieux, il était quand même dur à accepter. Elle s'éclaircit la voix et pris enfin la parole après quelque seconde de silence.

- Harry je n'ai pas arrêtez de réfléchir sur ce que nous avons parlé dans la forêt… Je pense avoir trouvé le moyen de t'enlever l'Horcruxe en toi …

Plusieurs secondes passèrent avant d'attendre un cri.

- QUOI… Harry tu as une de ces saletés dans ton corps ! S'écria Ron d'une voix apeuré.

Hermione et Harry le fixèrent d'un regard fatigué, il savait que leur ami était lent à la détente mais à ce point, cela faisait peur… Elle toussota pour faire revenir l'attention sur elle.

- Harry, pour que l'Horcruxe quitte ton corps et soit détruit, il faut que tu meures… chuchotais t-elle. Il était dur de le dire réellement. C'était comme si elle acceptait cette réalité.

- Hermy, je me doute qu'au moment où je devrais faire face à Tom, je devrais mourir… Dit tout simplement Harry, acceptant cette dure réalité. Il s'était préparé à mourir…

Je compte sur vous pour lui donner le coup de grâce, à ma mort, il sera affaibli, vous pourrez ainsi le tuer, … exposa Harry.

Non… Harry, tu sais très bien que toi seul peux le tuer… tu ne comprends pas ! Je connais le moyen de te ramener à la vie. L'unique moyen est de… de te…

- Hermione n'arrivait pas à le dire, si elle le disait, elle savait que Harry tentera par tout les moyens de le faire. Se serait de sa faute à elle. Elle devra assumer le fait que son ami ne soit plus le même et tue des personnes pour survivre. Mais elle était près à tout pour qu'Harry puisse vivre. Elle se doutait qu'elle était égoïste mais elle ne pouvait pas le laisser mourir. Si sacrifier quelque personnes inconnus pour la vie d'Harry, alors elle l'accepterai. Elle assumerai, même si cela était dur à accepter.

- Hermione, dis le moi … quel est le moyen pour que je revienne à la vie ? Demanda Harry tout excité. Il y avait peut-être encore de l'espoir. Il savait qu'Hermione ne parlait jamais à la légère.

- Tu…do…dois … devenir… un…vam…vampire … murmura tout bas Hermione, mais quand même assez fort pour que Harry et Ron l'entendent.

La bombe fut lâcher, un silence pesant avait pris place. Elle préféra continuer dans sa lancée, autant dire tout ce qu'elle savait avant d'entendre les protestions de Ron. Plus sûr d'elle, elle arrêta de bredouiller et pris une voix sérieuse.

- Harry, si tu te fais mordre par un vampire, jusqu'à qu'il te vide de ton sang… Alors tu vas en mourir. Cependant s'il le souhaite le vampire peut te transformer comme lui, il te donnera de son sang pour que tu revienne à la vie. C'est l'unique moyen pour que tu survives … De plus tu acquerras une grande force ainsi qu'une mobilité qu'aucune créature ne peut égaler. Tu sera plus puissant magiquement. Tu y gagnes en devenant un vampire mais il te faudra alors aussi perdre ton humanité et tu ne pourra plus revoir la lumière du jour… exposa Hermione.

Fin Flash Back

Le souvenir fut tout à coup coupé quand on le força à sortir de la pensine. Il allait protester cependant il croisa deux yeux émeraudes brulant de fureur. Potter était devant lui et il semblait de très mauvaise humeur. Tout le monde serait énervé de découvrir son ennemi en train de voir quelque chose qui le concernait et qu'il ne voulait dire à personne.

Draco était sous le choc, le mot était faible. Alors Potter n'était pas devenu un vampire car il le voulait mais parce qu'il était obligé. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi Potter était si froid, car il ne s'acceptait pas ce qu'il était devenu. Devenir un monstre pour tuer un monstre … Ce n'était pas un choix.

Les mains de Potter le brûlait et il savait très bien pourquoi mais il ne voulait pas se l'avouer. Il continua à défier du regard Potter. Un Malfoy ne se plie à personne même s'il avait oublié cette règle avant. Foi de Malfoy, il ne se laisserai plus piétiner par personne même s'il devait en mourir.

Il vit comme une lueur d'admiration dans les prunelles de Potter, mais cela fut si bref qu'il préféra ne pas le croire où plutôt l'accepter. Qui pourrait l'admirer alors que Potter avait un magnifique calice…

- Soit prêt dans une heure Malfoy. Nous allons voir si tu as bien dit la vérité concernant le Voile dit Potter, moqueur, oubliant brièvement sa rage de découvrir Malfoy en train de fouiner dans sa vie personnelle.

- Que… cependant il fut interrompu par Potter.

- Ron, Hermione, préparez vous aussi, j'aurais sûrement besoin de vous là-bas pour tromper les Aurors continua Potter d'une voix devenu plus calme.

A suivre…


	12. Chapter 12

Bonjour tout le monde, nous voici enfin dans un moment important mais ce qui va suivre le saura encore plus ^^

Je vous remercie encore pour tout ces reviews et faîte moi dépasser largement la barre des 100, je compte sur vous.

D'autre part, le prochain chapitre sera doublement plus long vu que le 21 août est mon anniversaire.

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 12 **:

Alors pour résumer, Draco Malfoy était dans un pétrin pas possible. A peine sortit de la pensine que son ennemi d'enfance lui demandait l'impossible. Il avait certes certifier à Potter qu'il lui serait possible de traverser le Voile, mais même lui doutait de ces capacités. Il n'avait plus reprit contact avec cette voix en lui. Il espérait vraiment que quand il serait face au Voile, un déclic ferait son apparition sinon il ne donnait pas chère à sa peau.

Il traversa alors la pièce d'un pas assuré alors qu'il était terrifié mais il fallait qu'il tienne les apparences. Ne jamais montrer ces sentiments à ces ennemis sinon ceux-ci pourraient s'en servir contre lui. La bonne blague alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'abattoir. Il marcha jusqu'à ces appartements pour se préparer en vitesse.

Une affreuse constatation s'imposa à lui … Il n'avait pas de baguette. Comment allait-il faire ? Trop occupé avec ces pensées et les derniers événements, il n'avait même pas remarquer que la baguette de sa mère n'était plus en sa possession. Il lui serait impossible de se défendre ou de faire quoique se soit sans une baguette adéquate.

Décidé, il se rendit au point de rendez-vous qui devait surement être le hall du château pour discuter de ce fait avec Potter.

Planté au milieu du Hall, Harry essaya de maîtriser sa rage. Voir Malfoy fouiner sur sa vie personnel, l'avait mit dans un état de colère pas possible. Il savait que Malfoy n'était pas le fautif mais il ne pouvait pas contrôler ce sentiment. Mais le plus dérangeant était le fait qu'un autre sentiment qui était en complète contradiction avec l'autre l'avais aussi submergé.

Il avait ressenti une putain de joie quand il avait aussi vu Malfoy. Tentant de réfréner un poing qui voulait s'abattre sur le mur le plus proche, il tenta de comprendre pourquoi ce sentiment. Mais il le savait très bien. Mais il ne voulais pas se l'avouer. Dire que il y a peine quelques jours si on lui avait demandé ce qu'il ferait de Malfoy s'il l'avait sous la main, il aurait directement répondu : la mort la plus douloureuse qui puisse exister.

Mais maintenant voir Malfoy mourir à ces pieds lui serrait quelque chose dans sa poitrine, ce qu'il avait cru mort à sa transformation. Malfoy lui faisait ressentir des choses qu'il ne devrait pas ressentir. Refoulant tant bien que mal ces sombres pensées, il vit arrivé son Second, Stefan.

Celui-ci était la personnification même d'un vampire. Il pouvait compter sur lui, même dans les pires moments. C'était pour cela qu'il lui avait demandé de le rejoindre.

Celui-ci s'approcha et se pencha vers Harry. Il huma son odeur comme un animal.

Harry ne savait pas ce qui prenait à son ami. Sa proximité le mettait mal à l'aise. Il avait du mal à avoir un contact prolongé avec les gens, à part avec Malfoy mais il ne voulait pas comprendre pourquoi son corps était aussi attiré par celui de Malfoy. Reculant d'un pas, Harry avait bien l'intention de savoir ce qui prenait son ami mais celui-ci le coupa avant qu'il n'est ouvert la bouche.

- Tu ne lui pas fait boire de ton sang à ton calice constata Stefan d'une voix sérieuse.

Les paroles de Stefan le prirent de court. Il n'avait même pas pensé à ce rituel que devait partager un vampire et son calice. En effet quand un vampire avait enfin trouvé son calice qu'il avait mordu avant, le vampire devait alors lui laisser boire de son sang pour accomplir le lien entre les deux partenaires. Mortifié de ce fait important qu'il avait complètement oublié. La pensée de partager son sang avec Byrne le refroidit complètement. Il ne l'acceptait pas, même si le destin en avait décidé ainsi, lui ne voulait pas.

Il ne préféra pas répondre sachant très bien qu'il était en erreur. Puis il remarqua un fait étrange sur son ami. Une odeur qui aurait du être présent ne l'était pas.

- Et toi alors, tu es mal placé pour me faire la leçon ! Tu n'as toujours pas donner de ton sang à Elliot remarqua-t-il. Non même plus, son odeur n'est quasiment pas présente sur toi, ne me dis pas que tu ne l'as pas touché alors que vous êtes lié depuis plus de 7 mois s'écria Harry.

Harry vit alors le regard de Stefan se durcirent. Il remarqua que les prunelles de Stefan virèrent au rouge carmin. Il avait réussi à mettre son ami en colère semblait-il.

- Cela ne te concerne pas ! Je te prierait de rester en dehors de cela Harry susurra Stefan d'une voix menaçante.

Harry vit l'étendu de sa bourde, jamais Stefan ne l'avait appelé Harry en sa présence. Son ami semblait être très sensible sur ce sujet. Il valait mieux qu'il se taise avant qu'il ne dise quelque chose qui pourrait empirer son cas. S'éloignant de Stefan, pour le laisser réfléchir, il s'appuya contre la rambarde de l'escalier qui menait au premier étage.

Plusieurs minute s'écoulèrent avant qu'il ne sentent les odeurs de ces deux meilleurs amis s'approcher. Il ne manquait plus que Malfoy et il pourrait enfin y aller.

Tout à coup il se crispa et il ressenti enfin Malfoy arrivé. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais la présence de Malfoy faisait réagir son corps bizarrement.

Il leva la tête et vit celui-ci en haut des escaliers, Malfoy descendit les escaliers calmement alors qu'il était observé par plusieurs regards mais il semblait que celui-ci se fichait d'être regarder. Malfoy se dirigea vers lui sans regarder les autres personnes présentes comme s'ils étaient tout seul. Il vit Malfoy tendre sa main vers lui et il tenta au mieux de maitriser son corps.

- Ma baguette, Potter.

- Quoi ! Non mais tu crois que je vais te donner ma baguette cria Harry

- Erreur Potty, c'est ma baguette, donc rend la moi tout de suite. Je ne pourrait rien faire sans elle exposa Draco, indifférent à la rage de Potter.

- Tu te prends pour qui Malfoy, n'oublie pas que ta vie est entre mes mains. Je ne te passerait pas ma baguette, tu pourrais l'utiliser pour fuir.

- Alors il me sera impossible de traverser le Voile dit avec désinvolture Malfoy.

Harry essaya du mieux possible de ne pas se jeter sur la gorge de Malfoy pour l'étrangler. Mais qu'arrivait-il à Malfoy. C'était la première fois depuis sa capture qu'il lui parlait comme cela. Comme s'ils étaient de retour à Poudlard. Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, il savait très bien qui était la personne mais ses yeux ne pouvaient que rester fixer à ceux de Malfoy.

- Harry, il a raison chuchota Hermione.

- Bien … Cependant je ne te la passerai que quand tu seras devant le Voile.

Il fit signe à Stefan et les autres de s'approcher de lui. Prenant le bras de Malfoy, il leur expliqua qu'il se retrouverait à l'extérieur du ministère. Harry allait transplaner quand il vit Byrne s'approcher d'eux. Byrne tombait toujours au mauvais moment.

- Harry, puis-je savoir où vous allez sans moi demanda Byrne.

- Rien qui ne te concerne, retourne dans ta chambre.

- J'en ai marre de rester enfermé. Il n'y a rien d'intéressant à faire. Puis-je t'accompagner demanda plein d'espoir son calice.

- C'est hors de question, c'est trop dangereux pour toi.

- Mais je vais m'inquiéter pour toi, dis moi au moins où as-tu l'intention d'aller au cas où il t'arriverait quelque chose.

Il fixa Byrne d'un regard inquisiteur, devait-il lui faire confiance et lui dire où il allait. Impossible qu'il communique avec quelqu'un de l'extérieur, ces soldats avaient fouiller tout ces affaires au cas ou.

Soupirant, il décida de lui révéler le lieu sans être tout a fait précis.

- Je me rend au Ministère, maintenant laisse nous. Nous sommes pressés.

- Bien, fais attention à toi Harry dit Byrne tout en souriant.

Harry tout en agrippant Malfoy se décida enfin à transplaner. La sensation de tansplanage lui donnait toujours des vertiges même en étant un vampire. Le quartier où ils avaient atterri était désert. Ils virent les autres arrivés.

- Bien, depuis que nous avons utilisé les cabines de toilette pour infiltrer le Ministère de la Magie, Voldemort a fait surveiller ce passage par une dizaine de mangemorts.

- Mais comment allons-nous pouvoir y accéder … dit Ron.

- Eh bien Stefan, explique leur toi.

- Il se trouve qu'il existe un passage qui mène jusqu'au Ministère que personne ne surveille. Ce passage a été complètement oublié par vous, les sorciers mais un vampire de mon âge connait ce chemin. Il faut entrer dans le café que vous voyez de l'autre côté de la ruelle.

- C'est comment dire… simple s'exclama Hermione.

- Non pas du tout. Car le problème de ce passage est qu'il mène directement au bureau des Aurors.

- QUOI ! Mais vous êtes malades ! Cria Draco

- C'est l'unique passage Malfoy, c'est pour ça que je vous ai demandé votre aide. Vous ferez une diversion le temps que moi et Malfoy nous nous rendons au département des Mystères.

- Mais… Mais…

- Nous aurons l'effet de surprise, avec ma vitesse, moi et Malfoy nous nous rendrons en quelque seconde au Voile. Je veux juste que vous gagnez quelque minutes et après vous déguerpissez. Ne m'attendez surtout pas. Compris !

- C'est okay pour moi, frérot.

Il vit que tout le monde était d'accord avec son plan qui est certes peu élaboré mais qui avait un avantage, l'effet de surprise. Qui penserait que Potter et ces amis retournerait au Ministère de la Magie.

Il se dirigèrent vers le café qui étaient fermés mais qu'ils ouvrèrent facilement avec un Alohomora.

Une grande peinture s'étendait sur le mur de gauche. Elle représentait une forêt avec une femme qui semblait cueillir des fleurs. Harry aperçu Stefan se diriger vers le portrait et murmurer le mot de passe. La jeune femme se retourna vers eux et leur sourirent avant de leur dire que cela faisait très longtemps que des sorciers n'était pas venu emprunter son passage. Le portrait coulissa et laissa place à un sombre tunnel étroit.

- Ce passage servait de moyen de secours si le Ministère était attaqué et que les Aurors devaient transporter les blessés dit Stefan d'une voix morne.

Stefan semblait avoir de quoi il parlait. Comme s'il avait déjà utiliser le passage. Impossible surement son imagination. Il marchèrent depuis plusieurs minutes quand tout à coup il chutèrent de plusieurs centaines de mètres. Mais au moment de toucher violement le sol, un souffle d'air les ralentirent et il retombèrent comme des chats sur le sol.

- J'ai cru mourir d'une crise cardiaque … s 'essoufflèrent en cœurs Malfoy et Ron.

Tout deux se fusillèrent de regard. Draco était mortifié d'avoir pensé à la même chose que la Belette.

Il virent une lueur au bout du couloir et c'est là que plusieurs sort fusèrent vers eux. Sans aucun moyen de se défendre, Draco se jette au sol. Il ne sentit aucun sort le touché. Levant la tête difficilement, il vit Potter devant lui qui le protégeait. Potter était en train de le défendre. C'était inconcevable mais il se rappela bien vite que Potter avait besoin de lui. Il ne le protégeait pas parce qu'il le souhaitait mais bien parce qu'il le devait.

Il fut tout à coup soulevé, il vit alors Potter le porter comme un sac de patate et se frayer un passage entre tout les sorts avec une rapidité déconcertante.

Sans qu'il comprenne comment, Potter et lui se retrouvèrent dans la salle de la Mort. Il n'avait même pas remarqué Potter prendre les ascenseurs tellement il avait les yeux fixé vers le bas. Potter le lâcha et il tomba par terre, tête la première. Les fesses en l'air sans aucun grâce, voilà comment était Draco Malfoy, fils d'une des plus grandes famille de Sang pur de l'Angleterre. Se relevant difficilement, il allait injurier Potter mais il vit celui-ci fixer le Voile tristement.

Cela devait être difficile de se retrouver dans la salle où son parrain lui fut arraché. Il fixa lui aussi le Voile et se demanda ce qui allait se passer. Et comment allait-il se débrouiller pour que Potter ne le tue pas. Mais au lieu de ça, un tremblement le prit. Ces yeux se troublèrent et sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi, il s'évanouit sous les yeux inquiet de Potter.

Harry vit au ralenti Malfoy tomber devant lui. Il se précipita pour le rattraper. Mais qu'est qui arrivait à la fouine.

- Malfoy..hé réveille toi ! C'est pas ça qui va m'empêcher de te tuer si tu m'a menti ! Cria-t-il

Il appela Malfoy de nombreuse fois, mais celui-ci ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il commençait sérieusement à avoir peur. Malfoy avait-il reçu un sortilège sans qu'il ne s'en s'aperçoive ou bien quand il l'avait lâché au sol, son crâne avait subi de grave lésions. Se traitant de tout les noms pour ne pas bien protéger Malfoy, il le secoua. Veine tentative pour le réveiller. Il commença à paniquer, lui qui ne s'inquiétait pour personne, commençait à avoir peur pour son ennemi.

- Malfoy ! Malfoy ! Tu m'entend … DRACO ! S'écria Harry, désespéré.

Un grand souffle de vent le projeta contre les murs de la salle. Se relevant, il vit alors que Malfoy était entouré d'un halo rouge. Les cheveux de Draco devinrent de plus en plus foncé, jusqu'à devenir d'un noirs comme le jais.

Harry pouvait sentir d'ici, l'énorme quantité de magie que dégageait le corps de Malfoy. Il avait un pressentiment comme si la personne devant lui n'était pas Malfoy.

Malfoy se retourna vers lui et ces yeux n'était plus gris mercure mais belle et bien d'un doré. Il le fixa comme s'il voulait fouiller son âme. Il vit alors Malfoy sourire, ce qu'il n'avait jamais vu puisque Malfoy ne souriait pas devant lui. Il ne savait même pas que Malfoy pouvait sourire.

- Je t'observe depuis longtemps, jeune homme. Draco est en train de dormir, ne t'inquiète pas pour lui.

- Qui êtes vous ? Demanda Harry, soupçonneux.

- Hum…

Il vit Malfoy enfin celui qui possédait le corps de Malfoy posé un doigt sur son menton comme s'il réfléchissait à sa réponse.

- Je ne peux pas te dire encore qui je suis. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te veux aucun mal.

Il scruta Malfoy avancé vers le Voile, de peur qu'il ne soit trop proche, il allait accourir pour le retenir cependant c'était comme si cette personne avait compris ces intentions.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne peux pas y entrer tant que je ne suis pas mort. Ce Voile a été créer il y a très longtemps, à l'époque de Merlin et Morgane. Il décidèrent d'y condamné tout personne malfaisante en les envoyant dans le Voile. Le Voile est comme un pont entre le Monde des Vivants et le Monde des Morts. Cependant comme il est possible aux Vivants d'y accéder, il est aussi possible aux Morts de revenir vers le Monde des Vivants.

Harry buvait les paroles de Malfoy. Ainsi il était bien possible de ramener son Parrain. Un immense espoir le submergea, celui de revoir enfin son parrain.

- Le Monde qui est de l'autre côté n'est pas le Monde des Morts mais plus une dimension entre les vivants et les morts. Ainsi les personnes plongés dans le Voile errent sans fin, cherchant un moyen de s'enfuir sans que cela ne soit possible. C'est la pire sentence que peut recevoir une personne. Il existe deux moyen pour entrer dans le Voile, la première est de mourir, la second est d'offrir au Voile une immense quantité de Magie.

- Tu parles comme si le Voile était une personne vivante.

- En effet le Voile a une conscience à part, trop éloigné pour que nous la comprenons. Peux tu me passer ta baguette, jeune homme.

Harry s'approcha prudemment de Malfoy, qui sait, il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences. Il tendit sa baguette et Malfoy la saisit doucement.

- Très belle baguette, fait d'aubépine et de crin de licorne.

La personne qui possédait le corps de Malfoy commença a réciter une langue qui lui était inconnu. Le halo rouge qui entourait le corps de Malfoy était aspiré par le Voile. Il vit la concentration se peindre sur le visage de Malfoy.

Soudainement des secousses firent trembler le salle de la Mort. Il entendit alors un bruit strident provenant du Voile. Harry tomba à genoux tellement le son lui perçait les tympans. Quels son horrible comme s'il entendait le cri de milliers d'âmes, ses sens trop développés lui faisait entendre les infimes bruits. Du sang commença à couler de ces oreilles. Un cri rauque sortit de sa bouche, incapable de retenir sa souffrance.

Malfoy se retourna tout à coup vers lui.

- Tenez bon, j'ai presque fini.

Sa tête lui tournait, comment un bruit pouvait-il lui faire tellement mal. Les secondes filèrent à une vitesse tellement lente. Il ne voulait plus entendre ces supplices dans sa tête, il commença à frapper sa tête contre le sol. Faites que les cris disparaissent, il cogna tellement fort que maintenant son crâne était aussi baigné de sang.

Il sentait qu'il allait s'évanouir d'une seconde à l'autre. Et c'est là qu'il vit Malfoy se rapproché du Voile.

Outre la douleur, il ressentit de la peur pour Malfoy, qu'allait-il lui arriver ? Et s'il ne revenait jamais comme Sirius… Il ne se le pardonnerai jamais.

Il outrepassa la douleur et se releva, ses jambes étaient si faibles qu'elles le supportèrent à peine. Il se traina du mieux qu'il put vers Malfoy.

Celui-ci se retourna vers lui et lui sourit encore.

- Je vais y aller, maintenant c'est au tour du jeune Draco de trouver le chemin derrière le Voile. Il ne me reste plus aucune force. Protéger Draco, Harry… Il est important pour vous mais vous ne vous en rendez pas compte.

Il vit que celui-ci allait traverser le Voile. Non il ne voulait pas le perdre lui aussi. Sa bouche s'ouvra pour l'appeler, un son rauque en sorti.

- Draco …

Au moment même où Malfoy fut entrainer dans le Voile, il entendit clairement les paroles de la personne qui contrôlait le corps de Malfoy. Il fut tellement choqué qu'il ne put finir sa phrase.

- Byrne est dangereux…

A suivre …


	13. Chapter 13

Bonjour tout le monde, voici ce que j'ai promis c'est-à-dire un double chapitre.

Tout d'abord je souhaite remercier pour tout les reviews reçu et si vous le souhaitez je peux y répondre vu que certains me posent des questions.

Ensuite certaines personnes m'ont fait la remarque de mes quelques fautes de grammaire. Si quelqu'un souhaite se proposer pour être ma/mon beta, j'en serai très heureux.

Puis je souhaite rappelé que je souhaite débuté une autre fanfic Harry/Draco mais voilà deux idées me viennent en tête et j'hésite. Il y a déjà plusieurs personnes qui ont voté pour l'une mais je n'ai jamais proposé l'autre donc euh … je poste les deux résumés ici et choisissez lequel vous voulez que je commence ^^

Story 1 : Harry revient de la bataille finale, changé en quelque chose de différent… Il ne veut pas blesser Draco et décide alors de l'ignorer et de l'oublier… Il ne savait pas que cela déclencherai la malédiction des Malfoy. Pourquoi un Malfoy ne doit-il jamais aimé, car si celui-ci venait à se faire repoussé par la personne qu'il aime alors le monde ne connaitrai que chaos et tristesse…

Story 2 : On ne naît pas Succube, on le devient…. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, Draco Malfoy a été entrainé pour être le parfait succube et si celui-ci avait pour mission de se rapprocher de l'ennemi juré de son Maître pour mieux le détruire.

Bon bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas les reviews xD

**Chapitre 13 **:

Sa tête le faisait atrocement mal comme s'il venait de se faire torturer. Draco ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux de peur de découvrir où il était. Il savait très bien où il se trouvait mais ne voulait pas se l'avouer. Dire qu'il pensait qu'il lui était impossible de traverser le Voile et le voilà de l'autre côté.

Il se décida enfin à découvrir les lieux. Autant se dépêcher et trouver le plus rapidement Sirus Black et l'objet que Potter voulait tant. Se relevant, il examina où il avait pu atterrir.

La vision le laissa sans voix. Il avant devant lui, le château de Poudlard, plus beau que jamais. Comment s'était-il retrouvé là ? Il était certain d'avoir traverser le Voile et le voilà maintenant à Poudlard, plus précisément juste à côté de la cabine de ce satané géant.

Oh mon dieu, Potter le tuerait s'il échouait et ne ramenait pas ce qu'il lui avait promis. Il ne se rappelait de rien du tout depuis qu'il s'était évanoui devant le Voile. La seule chose qu'il lui revenait était une image troublante de Potter le regardant avec désespoir. Comme s'il avait peur pour lui, ce qui était impossible.

Il devait réfléchir calmement, ne surtout pas paniquer pour rien. Depuis qu'il s'était évanoui, il avait senti comme une présence étrangère prendre le contrôle de son corps. Il avait détester ce sentiment; comme s'il ne contrôlait rien, ce qui était précisément le cas.

Dire que quelque chose vivait en lui l'horripilait. C'était son corps à lui et à personne d'autre. Il n'allait pas partager son corps. Même si cette autre personne semblait gentille et ne lui voulait aucun mal, au contraire.

Bon il devrait plutôt ne pas rester planté là. Si quelqu'un le voyait, il pourrait dire au revoir à la vie. Il regarda aux alentours pour voir si personne ne passait par là et marcha d'un pas rapide vers les portes de Poudlard. Il fallait qu'il trouve un lieu sécurisé pour réfléchir tranquillement à sa situation. Il entendit tout à coup un rire. Il était certain de n'avoir vu personne. Se dirigeant doucement vers l'origine du bruit, il tenta de découvrir qui avait bien pu rire comme cela. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais c'était comme s'il connaissait cette voix.

Il vit au loin deux personnes allongés l'une sur l'autre. Il n'arriva pas encore à mettre un visage sur cette voix. Se rapprochant il se mit derrière un large buisson pour mieux examiner la scène qui se déroulait devant ces yeux.

Non ce n'était pas possible … Il voyait devant lui son parrain Severus, enfin sa version plus jeune avec un mec qui essayait de l'embrasser. Il savait maintenant à qui appartenait la voix. Il n'avait jamais vu son parrain rire aussi librement. Non même rire tout court. Il l'avait toujours connu comme un être froid et renfermé mais jamais aussi joyeux et épanoui.

On dirait que son parrain essayait vainement de faire enlever le garçon qui était sur lui. Mais c'était impossible vu la taille que faisait l'autre. Son parrain était minuscule comparé à lui.

Qui pouvait bien être le garçon accroché à son parrain. …

Il tendit l'oreille pour savoir de quoi parlait les deux jeunes garçons.

- Tu vas te bouger de là ! Ordonna Severus

- Ne dis pas que cela ne te plaît pas, Sev. Je sens très bien que je ne te laisse pas insensible…

- Déjà tu vas arrêter de m'appeler comme cela, je suis pas ton ami et même si tu l'étais, personne ne m'appellera Sev de tout ma vie, Black ! Ensuite je ne coucherai pas avec toi même si j'était sous Impérium. !

Alors là, il pouvait le dire, il était surement en train de cauchemardé. Car il était impossible, et le mot était faible de voir le parrain de Potty et le sien avoir une autre relation que celle de se haïr.

Non mais comment expliquer cela autrement. Il aurait du se trouver dans un lieu lugubre et sinistre et lui se trouvait à Poudlard qui était encore plus beau que dans ces souvenirs. Avec son parrain âgé d'environ 17 ans, et pire que tout collé à son ennemi.

Il semblerait que son parrain n'avait pas l'intention d'être plus proche que cela de Black. Mais une chose était sûr, Severus ne semblait pas si indifférent qu'il le prétendait au vue des rougeurs sur ces joues ainsi que la bosse qu'il pouvait discerner même de là où il était.

La seule explication qui lui venait à l'esprit était que le choc d'avoir traverser le Voile l'a fait s'évanouir. C'est l'unique solution qui était plausible. Sinon comment expliquer cela car impossible que son parrain qui ne laissait pas montrer ces sentiments soit comme cela dans sa jeunesse.

Non même le fait de les voir aussi jeunes étaient impossible. Remonté le temps était impossible à sa connaissance, à part avec un retourneur de temps mais qui ne remontait qu'un laps de temps très court. Alors que là il aurait remonté d'environ 20 ans.

Trop d'informations à examiner, il devait absolument se réveiller. Bon autant mettre fin à leur discussion qui se dirigeait vers quelque chose qu'il ne voulait surtout pas entendre.

Sortant des buissons il se dirigea vers le couple qui ne l'avait toujours pas remarqué.

Il toussota pour attiré leur attention mais cela ne semblait pas les déranger. Bon dieu ils pourraient au moins arrêter de se frotter l'un à l'autre comme des chats en chaleur. Cette vision le répugnait même si les deux garçons étaient bien fait de leur personne.

- Il existe des lits pour faire ce que vous voulez et non le faire au yeux de tous ! Cracha-t-il passablement énervé d'être ignoré.

Putain Il allait les tuer même si c'était son parrain. Se faire ignorer lui, Draco Malfoy… Personne jusque là ne l'avait ignorer, même en étant capturé, on ne l'ignorait pas… Et ces deux gamins osaient continuer de forniquer ensemble, devant ces yeux innocents. Enfin pas si innocent que ça, vu ce que lui avait fait Potter mais il y a quand même une décence à respecter.

Sirus venait de prendre voracement la bouche de son parrain et celui-ci au lieu de le repousser ouvrit la bouche pour laisser sa langue s'enrouler avec l'autre.

Draco allait vomir devant cette scène. On ignorait pas un Malfoy… ils allaient regretté leur ignorance. Avançant d'un pas rageur, il allait attraper l'épaule de ce con de Black qui osait toucher son parrain, mais sa main traversa son épaule.

Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Il regarda sa main et celle-ci semblait tout à fait normal … Alors pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à l'atteindre ?

Il était certain de ne pas être dans une pensine, alors comment se faisait-il que sa main ne l'atteigne pas.

Réfléchit Draco, tu n'est pas un Serpentard pour rien… Il serait peut-être possible qu'il est bel et bien traverser le Voile et que celui-ci l'est envoyer vers la personne qu'il voulait voir.

Mais alors pourquoi voyait-il des souvenirs de Black plus jeune accompagné de son parrain ?

Il ne remarqua pas, tellement pris dans ces réflexions, que les deux jeune hommes avaient continuer leur activité.

Bon dieu il ne pouvait pas réfléchir avec les bruits qu'ils faisaient, autant se tirer le plus loin possible d'eux. Cependant au moment où il allait partir, il entendit une phrase de Black qui le choqua.

- Tu es le seul, il n'y a jamais eu que toi… Même si tu aimes Lily, je continuerai jusqu'à que toi tu m'aimes … murmura Sirius d'une voix amoureuse et plaintive.

- Idiot … Son parrain ne semblait vouloir ne rien dire d'autre, mais vu sa gêne, il semblait toucher des paroles de Black.

Il fut jaloux que quelqu'un est à ce point aimé son parrain. Lui personne ne l'aimait pour ce qu'il était. Même si sa mère et Severus tenait à lui, ce n'était qu'un amour fraternel … Lui aussi voulait que quelqu'un l'aime. Il voulait tellement que cette personne soit un beau brun colérique mais fidèle aux yeux vert. Toujours libre de faire ce qu'il veut, il n'avait aucune entrave. Mais il savait que c'était impossible, maintenant que son calice était là. Il ne savait pas encore si ces sentiments étaient de l'amour mais une chose était sûr, quand il le regardait , son cœur battait plus rapidement.

Il reprit ces esprits, il ne devait surtout pas se lamenter sur son sort. Quand il aurait fini ce qu'il avait promis à Potter, alors celui-ci n'aura d'autre choix que de laisser partir. Il partira loin, très loin pour l'oublier.

Sans qu'il comprenne comment, tout le paysage s'embrouilla…. Quelque secondes plus tard, il n'était plus à Poudlard, mais bel et bien autre part.

Il était sûr maintenant, il regardait bien les souvenirs de quelqu'un mais de qui …. Et pourquoi regardait-il les souvenirs de cette personne ? Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre…

Il examina les lieux… Il ne connaissait pas cette demeure, mais en tout cas celle-ci était remplie de magie noir.

Il avança vers la lumière au bout du couloir, et vit encore Black accompagné de son parrain. Pourquoi voyait-il qu'eux deux ? Draco écouta d'une oreille distraite leur conservation, à quoi bon écouter si c'est pour entendre des paroles d'une mièvrerie pas possible.

Mais oui… il était dans la demeure des Black, sa mère lui avait tellement parlé de cette demeure mais n'était jamais y allé comme elle appartenait à Sirius Black et son frère Regulus Black.

Un fracas pas possible le fit sursauter, automatiquement il prit sa baguette et la pointa vers la porte. Une dizaine de personnes entrèrent et mis en joue Black, il allait lancer un sort mais il remarqua que personne ne fit attention à lui.

Il était tellement stupide, bien sur que personne ne le remarquait vu que c'était un souvenir. Se maugréant contre lui-même, il espéra que son parrain allait répliquer.

- Sirius Orion Black, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour les meurtres de James Potter et Lily Evans

Un silence de mort avait prit place. Sirius se releva précipitamment pour empoigner un Auror.

- Qu… QUOI ! Lily et James sont morts… Non c'est pas …. Non, impossible… ils étaient protéger… et Harry ? Demanda Sirius effrayé de la réponse.

- Il est vivant dit l'un des Aurors.

Tout la tension qu'il avait accumulé se dissipa, son filleul était toujours vivant, il devait absolument retrouvé le coupable et ensuite foi de Black, il allait payer.

Puis il se remémora la phrase d'un des Auror s… Non ils pensaientt qu'il était le meurtrier… Bien sûr qu'il le pensait, il était le Gardien du Secret, et mis à part lui, personne ne savait pour Godric Hollow.

Sirius se retourna rapidement vers son aimé pour le fixer avec des yeux apeurés, si celui-ci le haïssait alors il savait qu'il lui serait inutile de clamer son innocence. A quoi bon continuer de vivre alors que la personne que vous aimez vous déteste.

Il avait du faire beaucoup de chemin avant que Severus ne l'accepte et il ne voulait surtout pas recevoir son dédain à la figure. Il tendit le bras vers Severus, espèrant muettement que celui-ci le prenne et le serre dans ces bras. Lui montrant ainsi que tout cela n'était pas de sa faute. Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent sans aucun mot échangé et il vit alors ce qu'il ne voulait surtout pas accepter. Severus recula et secoua la tête comme pour signifier que cela était inutile. Son cœur venait de se briser en mille morceau, la personne qu'il aimait le plus et pour qui, il aurait sacrifier sa vie croyait en sa culpabilité. Son bras retomba… il tenta de faire un dernier sourire mais celui-ci ressembla plus à une grimace. Il voulait pleurer, libérer son chagrin mais jamais devant les Aurors. Normalement Severus et lui s'auraient mutuellement consolé mais il était seul et bientôt il serait enfermé.

Sirius se dirigea vers les Aurors, autant en finir maintenant et ne plus voir son visage. Il venait de perdre à jamais son meilleur ami, une amie très chère et son amour.

- Je sais que tu n'as jamais pu oublier Lily, mais jamais je n'aurais pu faire ça. Tuer mon meilleur ami et sa femme… tu me crois capable de ça Severus ? Si tu le penses alors toute ce temps passé ensemble n'était que mensonge… Tu n'as aucune confiance en moi et tu ne me connais même pas … Cracha-t-il furieux, autant mettre toute sa haine et que Severus le déteste pour qu'il passe à autre chose. Cela sera plus facile à Severus de l'oublier ainsi qu'à lui aussi.

Le souvenir se brouilla encore et Draco se retrouva tout à coup propulsé dans une sombre cellule. Il ne sentait pas le froid mais vu la gelure et la glace qu'il voyait se former, ce lieu ne devait pas être très douillet. Il vit une forme sombre replié sur elle-même au fond de la cellule. Il n'arrivait pas à distinguer qui c'était à cause de l'obscurité, mais une chose était sûr, cette personne était vraiment faible et avait besoin de soin d'urgence.

- Hé, pauvre cabot, t'as de la visite cria un homme derrière lui qui ouvrit la porte inondant la pièce de lumière.

Oh mon dieu… devant lui se trouvait Sirius Black… il arrivait avec peine à le reconnaitre. Il n'avait pas prit de douche depuis très longtemps vu sa barbe. Mais c'était surtout sa maigreur, son corps était si frêle, Draco aurait tellement eu peur de le toucher de peur de le briser. Mais le gardien se foutait complètement de tout cela et empoigna par le bras le prisonnier et le traina. Draco les suivit et eu pitié de Sirius, il le savait innocent à son époque et aucune personne ne devrait mérité tout cela.

Ils arrivèrent dans une place comportant le strict nécessaire, deux chaises et une table entre les deux. On força Sirius à s'asseoir et les gardiens quittèrent la pièce. Une personne entra dans la pièce et Draco reconnut facilement le professeur Dumbledore.

- Comment allez-vous mon jeune ami demanda directement Dumbledore.

Sirius allait répondre mais au lieu de cela une quinte de toux sortit de sa gorge. Elle lui faisait mal depuis plusieurs jours comme s'il ne buvait pas assez d'eau ce qui était le cas.

- J'ai malheureusement ma réponse … Le Ministre ne semble pas vouloir vous accorder de procès. Vu que vous êtes un Black, il pense tous à votre culpabilité …

- Je sais déjà tout cela … Comment va t-il ? Arrive t-il à supporter la mort de Lily ? Questionna Sirius avec tristesse.

- Il s'enferme constamment chez toi, dans ta chambre et ne veux voir personne. J'ai essayé de lui parler mais il ne veut rien entendre. Depuis qu'il est passé à Godric Hollow et vu le corps de Lily, il est dans cet état d'enfermement …

- C'est normal… il vient de perdre la personne à qui, il tient le plus … c'était dur d'avouer devant quelqu'un d'autre que la personne qu'on aime, ne vous aimait pas en retour.

- Ne dites pas cela… La mort de Lily a été un sacré coup pour Severus mais votre emprisonnement le touche encore plus. Il ne veut pas croire en votre culpabilité mais vous êtes dans une mauvaise posture et les preuves sont contre vous.

- Non j'ai vu dans ces yeux, toute la haine qu'il me portait jadis refaire surface … Je ne me trompe pas en affirmant qu'il n'a demandé aucune de mes nouvelles …

- Vous avez raison mon ami mais la preuve est qu'il ne peut pas vous oubliez… il reste constamment enfermé dans votre chambre… il y semble très attaché…

- C'est dans cette chambre que Severus et moi avons sauté le pas… Il m'a dit que cette chambre était très importante pour lui … mais je pensais que c'était des paroles en l'air murmura avec émotions Sirius.

- Le temps nous ai compté, je ne pense pas pouvoir revenir, le Ministre semble intraitable à votre condamnation… Lucius Malfoy semble être derrière tout cela… Je ne sais pas avec quoi il menace Millicent Bagnold mais si celle-ci est aussi concernée sur votre dossier alors cela doit être grave…

- Peu m'importe, rien derrière ces murs ne me retient… la seule personne que je veux, souhaite ne jamais me revoir ! ragea Sirius.

- Avez-vous oubliez le jeune Potter, il me semblait que vous étiez son parrain, vous êtes sa seule famille maintenant… battez vous au moins pour lui.

Une lumière d'espoir prit place dans les yeux de Sirius. Quelqu'un avait encore besoin de lui. Il devait absolument tenir pour Harry. Même si cela devait prendre des années, il le protégerait en mémoire de ces amis mort et de son devoir de parrain.

- Où est-il ? Sirius ne devait maintenant se focaliser que sur Harry. Dès qu'il sortirait, il ferait son possible pour être un bon parrain.

- En sécurité mon ami… Mais votre cas me préoccupe, il se peut que vous restiez enfermé pendant longtemps, très longtemps …

- Je sais mais vous devez absolument retrouvez le coupable et Peter est toujours introuvable ?

- Oui je ne sais pas où il est mais seul lui savait où James et Lily se cachaient … Je dois vous laisser, ne perdez pas espoir. Et n'oubliez pas que Severus ne vous hait pas mais vous le connaissez, c'est un Serpentard et il croit au fait.

Le souvenir cessa mais au lieu qu'un autre suit, Draco se retrouva dans l'obscurité complète, impossible pour lui de se guider, cependant il voyait parfaitement ces mains et son corps…

Il entendit des pleurs mais ne savait pas où se diriger. Il tenta de trouver la provenance de ce bruit et trouva Black âgée d'environ 21 ans… Celui-ci pleurait à chaude larmes et il ne tenta pas de les arrêter. Il ne remarqua pas sa présence… Draco pensait encore que c'était un souvenir mais le jeune Sirius releva la tête vers lui. Ils se fixèrent plusieurs secondes avant que Draco ne prenne la parole.

- Cesse de pleurer comme un gamin, tu es un adulte, non ? Sermonna Draco, voulant que Black retrouve de sa verve.

- Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre …

- J'ai une petite idée de cela mais pourquoi baisses-tu les bras ?

- Je ne baisse pas les bras, mais c'est juste que … j'ai tout perdu… il n'y a plus personne qui m'attend… dit Black tout en repliant ces genoux contre lui.

- Tu te trompes, beaucoup de personne veulent te revoir…

- Ne me faites pas rire, les seuls qui seraient heureux de me revoir sont morts par ma faute et les autres même s'ils ne disent rien me prenne pour responsable de leur mort coupa Sirius furieux contre ce jeune homme qui osait lui faire dire des choses qu'il ne voulait pas accepter.

- Le penses-tu vraiment ? Penses-tu que Potter te prenne responsable de la mort de ses parents ? Penses-tu que Lupin t'en veux pour cela ? Et Severus, es-tu seulement aller lui reparler ?

- …

- Bien sur que non… Je suis ici à cause de Potter, même s'il ne m'a pas demandé de vous ramené, ces yeux criaient cette vérité. Il pense plus à vous qu'à l'objet qu'il recherche qui pourrait faire avancé cette guerre. Et concernant le professeur Lupin, il a perdu tout ces amis ce jours-là… vous êtes le seul vivant, il vous considère comme son meilleur ami.

- Mais lui …

- Severus… Vous savez Sev déteste qu'on l'appelle comme ça et maintenant je sais pourquoi … Quand j'était jeune je l'appelais Sev mais à chaque fois il se mettait à me crier dessus, puis il partait s'enfermer je ne sais où. Maintenant je sais pourquoi … Vous êtes toujours dans son cœur, et même si vous pensez le contraire, je pense qu'il vous aime encore. Je pense assez bien le connaitre pour vous affirmer qu'il n'a pas pu vous oublier… quand Severus aime, ces émotions ne sont pas factices…

Sirius regardait le jeune homme devant lui… Il avait peut-être raison, il n'avait jamais réellement essayer et d'autres personnes souhaitaient le revoir.

- Qui es-tu ?

- Draco Black, filleul de Severus et accessoirement ton cousin. Vous m'avez forcer à parler Poulsouffle, si Severus le savait, je vois d'ici la leçon de morale qu'il va me faire.

Il ne voulait surtout pas que Sirius le déteste, à cause de son père il avait dû être enfermé ici pendant 12 ans. Il voulait qu'on l'apprécie lui et non qu'on l'approche ou le déteste à cause de son nom de famille.

Il vit alors Sirius rire, si innocemment, celui-ci le regardait comme s'il voulait le remercier de tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui. Mais il n'avait rien fait…juste dit ce qu'il pensait être vrai.

Sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, une lumière les éblouit et les forcèrent à se couvrirent les yeux de leur main. Quand ils rouvrirent les yeux, ils étaient de retour à Poudlard, dans la Grande Salle. Il avait devant ces yeux Sirius Black dans sa véritable apparence. On voyait qu'il avait énormément souffert, il vit alors un vieil homme ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau au professeur Dumbledore s'approcher d'eux.

Il était sûr que ce n'était pas le professeur Dumbledore mais ils se ressemblaient tellement, ils avaient tout les deux une lueur de malice dans leur yeux.

- Je ne suis pas lui mais je sais à quel point mon descendant me ressemble Draco dit le vieil homme.

- Que… Comment avez-vous su ce que je pensais… ma barrière d'Occlumencie est bien en place alors comment ? Demanda-t-il sidéré que quelqu'un ait pu si facilement lire en lui alors que même Severus n'y arrivait pas.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tes barrière mentales sont très résistantes mais quoique fragile à certains endroits… Je pense que vous me connaissez dans le monde sorcier. Je me nomme Merlin.

- Mer… MERLIN cria Sirius

- Ne criez donc pas jeune homme, mes pauvres oreilles sont fragiles… Cela fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas discuté avec une personne.

- Mais … vous êtes mort … comment … Draco ne comprenait plus rien. Il avait devant lui, le plus grand sorcier que le monde magique ait connu et lui, la seule chose qu'il trouvait à dire, était de rappeler que Merlin était mort.

- Mon corps est certes en poussière mais je suis devant vous. N'oublions pas que vous êtes dans le Voile, une de mes très belle création et mon esprit sera à jamais relier à ce lieu.

- Et que nous voulez-vous ? Draco avait reprit de l'assurance, il ne devait surtout pas se fier au premier venu.

- Tu es bien froid avec moi, c'est pourtant grâce à moi que tu es là maintenant …

Merlin ne semblait pas vouloir continuer sa phrase. Merlin et Dumbledore se ressemblaient vraiment, à parler avec des énigmes.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? Et si vous étiez là depuis tout ce temps, pourquoi ne pas m'avoir aidé ? Questionna Sirius, furieux d'apprendre que quelqu'un d'autre était là et le savait ici depuis tout ce temps et qu'il avait la possibilité de le sauver.

- Je suis navré mon ami, mais il m'était impossible de vous aider, ma magie n'est presque plus… Je ne pouvait que guider le jeune Malfoy à vous afin qu'il puisse vous comprendre et ainsi vous sortir de votre tristesse.

Oh mon dieu, Sirius savait qu'il était un Malfoy, dire qu'il voulait à tout prit lui cacher, cela avait tenu à peine quelque minutes. Il s'attendait à recevoir de la haine et du mépris à la figure mais au lieu de cela, il sentit des bras le serrer. Il releva la tête et vit que c'était Sirius qui le serrait contre lui. Il n'y comprenait rien, il était le fils de la personne qu'il l'avait fait moisir en prison… il aurait du le frapper et non le prendre tendrement dans ces bras.

- Je savais déjà qui tu étais Draco, tu ressemble beaucoup à Cissy… Une des rare cousines que j'ai regretté après avoir été déshérité. Cela n'a pas dû être facile d'être le fils de Lucius Malfoy, mais jamais je ne te jugerais à cause de ton nom. Je sais à quel point c'est dur, moi aussi je suis passé par là et je te comprends. Redore ton nom et plus personne ne te crachera dessus, petit cousin dit Sirius, sérieux tout en le relâchant.

C'était la deuxième fois qu'un homme âgé le serrait contre lui, comme un père qui essayait de le réconforté. La seule fois avait été Severus qui tentait de le réconforté après que son père l'avait battu et lui crachait des insultes à la figure. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher des larmes de joie cascada ces joues. Il comprenait pourquoi son parrain l'aimait. Sirius était quelqu'un de bien et il souhaitait vraiment que ces personnes puissent se pardonner mutuellement et connaissent enfin le bonheur. Il sécha vite ces larmes, même s'il reniait son père, il était quand même un Malfoy et il porterait ce nom jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

- Un Malfoy n'est pas petit Black, il est grand, majestueux, sublime mais pas petit.

Un claquement de main le fit se retourner vers Merlin, celui semblait l'applaudir. Ce vieux crouton avait vraiment besoin de soin.

- Eh bien… cette scène fut vraiment émouvante. Je ne me suis vraiment pas tromper sur ton compte Draco. Il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps. Draco ce que tu cherches est ici dans ces lieux. Je ne peux pas faire mieux, cet objet est vraiment dangereux.

- Pourquoi m'avoir aidé ? Jamais il ne pourra remercier cette personne et il voulait vraiment savoir pour quelle raison une personne de son envergure aidait un simple sorcier qui plus est u n ex mangemort.

- Tu le mérite vraiment, vous deux avez beaucoup souffert et vous méritez tout les deux de revoir votre moitié. Ce n'est qu'un caprice d'un vieil homme qui se sent seul ici.

- Je ne pourrais jamais vous remercier assez… Draco allait continuer de le remercier mais une quinte de toux le prit. Une douleur sourde le saisit à la gorge. Il se mit à toussoter fortement et commença à cracher un liquide rouge vif. Il releva la main qu'il avait mit automatiquement devant sa bouche et contempla son sang.

Il commençait déjà à se sentir mal. Il n'était pas rester aussi longtemps dans le Voile.

- Cela débute déjà et ce n'est que le commencement susurra avec résignation Merlin.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive dit Sirius tout en soutenant Draco qui avait du mal à se tenir sur ces jambes.

- Il se passe que Draco est un être vivant et que nous sommes ici dans le Voile. Il n'y a que les Morts qui puisse y vivre. Son corps va peu à peu commencer à se détériorer. Et si vous vous ne dépêcher pas de partir alors il en mourra et vous resterez tout les deux emprisonné ici.

- Que… QUOI ! Non mais Draco, tu es inconscient de venir ici tout en sachant cela. Tu es venu pour me sauver et ramener cet objet à Harry. Harry n'aurait jamais envoyé quelqu'un à la mort… ce n'est pas son genre tenta de se convaincre Sirius.

- Votre filleul a beaucoup changé depuis votre absence, et c'est moi qui est demandé d'y aller. Je n'avais pas le choix…

- Que veux tu dire ? Demanda Sirius qui commençait à perdre patience et avait peur d'apprendre la vérité.

- Non oubliez… de toute façon nous n'avons pas le temps à perdre, n'est-ce pas Merlin ?o

- Oui et j'ai bien peur que le retour va être difficile pour ton corps Draco… Sirius surveille bien Draco, il ne doit surtout pas faire d'effort inconsidéré.

Sirius hocha la tête avec conviction, il avait une dette de vie envers son cousin et même sans, il lui serait à jamais reconnaissant d'être venu jusqu'ici.

- J'ai une chose à vous dire à chacun… Sirius, quand tu reverra ta moitié, ne lui en veux pas pour ce qu'il a fait à mon descendant. Et pour toi Draco, ne sois pas aussi hostile envers cette personne qui est en toi, elle est comme toi et n'aspire qu'à revoir la personne qui lui est chère…

Draco ne savait pas qui c'était mais il savait qu'elle ne lui voulait pas de mal. Mais c'était dur de savoir que quelqu'un d'autre vivait dans votre corps sans votre permission.

Sirius et lui allaient partir quand Merlin lui saisit le bras et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille qui le surprit. Il regarda Merlin avec des yeux étonnés, c'était impossible, mais celui-ci lui souriait, avec encore cette lueur de malice dans les yeux et disparut devant ces yeux.

Cela ne pouvait être vrai … mais pourquoi Merlin lui mentirait. Il recommença à toussoter et se décida à d'abord trouver ce foutu objet et ensuite, il réfléchirait aux paroles de Merlin.

- Que t'as dit Merlin pour que tu réagisse comme cela demanda Sirius, un peu curieux…

- Rien qui ne te concerne Black et arrête de sourire !

- Oh mais on dirait que tu es gêné, qu'as pu bien dire ce vieil homme pour que Draco Malfoy laisse tomber aussi facilement son masque… dit Sirius narquoisement.

- On a pas de temps à perdre, n'oublions pas que le temps nous ai compté…

- Belle diversion, mais tu as raison ! Bon quel est l'objet que tu recherches questionna-t-il avec conviction.

- Euh… en fait…

- Eh bien si on m'avait dit que je verrais un Malfoy aussi démuni, j'aurais dit à cette personne de se faire interner le plus rapidement possible à Saint Mauguste commença à rire innocemment Sirius.

- Soit un peu sérieux ! Ce que je veux dire c'est que je n'ai aucune idée de ce que nous devons chercher s'exclama-t-il énervé qu'on se moque de lui.

- Ah c'est pour cela, tu n'as aucune idée de l'objet de nos recherches qui est à Poudlard… MAIS C'EST UNE CATASTROPHE !

- Tu veux bien arrêter d'ouvrir la bouche pour ne rien dire d'utile. Les Griffondors ne sont bon que pour se jeter dans la mêlé et gagner du temps.

- Non mais Draco, l'objet que tu cherches est ici, à Poudlard, sais-tu que cet endroit est immense et qu'il est impossible de trouver ce que l'on cherche si on a pas une petite idée de sa forme exposa Sirius, très sérieux.

S'il devait chercher quelque chose dont il ne savait rien du tout, alors cela pourrait prendre des années. Et le temps n'était pas en leur faveur.

- Tu ne m'apprend rien… Les seules choses que je sais sont que tout d'abord l'objet que nous cherchons est lié à Voldemort, et qu'ensuite Potter la recherche ardemment en pleine guerre.

- Je pense savoir ce que cherche Harry… Surement un Horcruxe… Et donc cet objet se trouve ici, dans ces lieux.

Draco releva la tête, ce n'était pas la première qu'il entendait ce mot… Horcruxe… Mais qu'était-ce donc ? Il réfléchit ardemment mais rien n'y fait… dans tout les ouvrages de sa famille, aucune ne mentionnait ce mot…

- Tu as bien dit Horcruxe… j'ai déjà entendu ce mot… Potter avait ce truc en lui, me semble t-il…

Il vit alors Sirius bondir sur lui et lui demanda plus d'explication. Il lui raconta tout ce qu'il savait c'est-à-dire pratiquement rien. Même s'il savait que ce n'était pas à lui de lui apprendre la nouvelle condition de son filleul, il fut incapable de lui mentir.

Sirius fut tout à coup abattu, durant son absence beaucoup de chose s'était produit et pas en bien. S'il avait été là, il aurait empêcher Harry de faire une chose aussi stupide mais c'était trop tard.

- L'objet que nous cherchons pourra grandement affaiblir Voldemort… Cet objet est bourré de magie noir. Cependant à part cela je ne sais rien d'autre. Mon frère a tenté vainement d'en détruire un sans succès.

- Donc cela peut être n'importe quoi … comment trouvez un tel objet ici …

- N'as-tu aucun indice, peut-être que ton père ou Voldemort ont dit quelque chose mais tu n'as pas prêter attention demanda Sirius anxieux.

Quand Draco était en présence de son père ou Voldemort, il faisait tout son possible pour partir le plus loin d'eux. Il ne prêta pas très attention à leur discussion sauf si cela le concernait. Certes les conversations que tenait les plus hauts mangemorts étaient parfois incompréhensible pour lui. Mais il ne pensait pas que Voldemort confierait des informations sur des objets qui pourrait entrainer une faiblesse et encore moins leur emplacement.

Ces Horcruxes avaient été crée bien avant sa naissance… il n'avait donc aucun moyen de savoir ce que cela était.

Ah… Maintenant qu'il y pensait, quand Voldemort avait assigner les lieux à surveiller pour les mangemorts. Il se rappelait nettement la mention d'un diadème.

Oui c'était cela, il s'était adressé à Nagini en disant que le diadème serait hors de porté, même pour lui.

- Je pense que c'est un diadème, il a mentionné un diadème que personne ne pouvait atteindre… je pense donc que c'est cela affirma-t-il convaincu de ces propos.

Mais retrouvé un diadème à Poudlard était comme chercher le Vif d'or au Ministère de la Magie. Draco se sentait de plus en plus mal. Il recommença à cracher du sang, s'il ne se dépêchait pas d'avoir une ingénieuse idée de l'emplacement de ce diadème, il allait surement se vider de son sang…

Sirius le regardait avec inquiétude, mais il ne voulait surtout pas de sa pitié alors il cacha sa douleur derrière son masque que son père lui avait fait fabriquer.

Par où devait t-il commencer…

- Où pourrait-on trouver un tel objet… dans quel salle de ce château pourrait t-on trouver ce que l'on souhaite dit tout haut Sirius, réfléchissant à voix haute.

- Mais biens sûr ! S'exclama Draco

-…

- Je suis un génie ! Suis moi, une salle peut répondre à nos souhaits.

Sirius suivit aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait Draco, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas couru. Il montèrent les sept étages et se retrouvèrent devant un mur. Bon dieu si Draco l'avait forcé à courir pour rien c'était la fin du monde enfin présentement leur mort… eh bien il le tuerait. C'était étrange de ce trouver dans ce lieu qui était plein de souvenirs …. Il n'entendait plus les discussions des élèves, ni leur rire… juste un profond silence et sa respiration sifflante. Il fallait absolument qu'il se remette au sport après être sortit du Voile. Draco passa trois fois devant un mur et tout à coup une porte apparue et s'ouvrit devant ces yeux.

- C'est la Salle sur Demande, pièce très utile si tu as besoin de quelque chose expliqua Draco qui avait vu la tête médusé de son cousin.

Si James avait été au courant de cette salle, eh bien il savait d'avance que Poudlard aurait connu une période très agité.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle et Sirius fut étonné du nombre d'objet que contenait cet immense salle. Elle était encore plus grand que la Grande Salle au rez-de-chaussée … même s'il avait restreint leur lieu de recherche, cela prendrait trop de temps à fouiller complètement cette salle. Il vit Draco sortir sa baguette et lancer un Accio diadème mais rien ne vint. Cela était certes astucieux mais inutile, il ne préféra rien dire. Il remarqua que Draco se déplaçait avec facilité dans ces lieux comme s'il était venu plusieurs fois ici. Il ne préféra pas lui demander maintenant vu le manque de temps et préféra se consacrer à trouver le diadème.

Il fouilla un nombre incalculable de boite, mais il ne trouva rien… Voila plusieurs dizaines de minutes qu'ils cherchèrent. Sirius remarqua alors qu'il s'était peu à peu éloigné de son cousin et qu'il ne l'avait plus en vue.

Il le chercha du regard mais il ne le trouva pas, il rebroussa chemin dans cet immense salle et tenta de le repérer. Mais rien… il commença à paniquer quand il percuta quelque chose de mou et tomba à la renverse. Il se rattrapa heureusement à un petit mobilier et il vit alors le corps de Draco baigné dans son sang. Sirius se laissa tomber par terre et prit Draco dans ces bras. Celui-ci était blême comme la mort et il sentit sur ces mains quelque chose de poisseux qu'il identifia comme du sang.

- Non… Draco… hé, tu vas pas me faire la belle au bois dormant ! Réveille toi… Cria Sirius apeuré. Le corps de Draco était parsemé de nombreuses plaies d'où le sang coulait à flot. Comment s'était-il fait cela ? Même son visage n'avait pas été épargné. Draco semblait inconscient et c'était tout à fait normal vu son état… Mais bon dieu, comment a-t-il pu se blésser?

Cela ne peut pas être dû au Voile. Si c'était le cas, ces blessures seraient internes et il ne serait pas autant blessé. Il examina les alentours et c'est là qu'il remarqua un diadème sur le petit mobilier qu'il s'était rattraper juste avant. Il allait tendre la main quand elle fut arrêter à mi-chemin par une autre, beaucoup plus fine et douce mais recouverte de sang.

- Ne la touche surtout pas… dit Draco d'une voix rauque.

- Mais c'est bien le diadème que l'on veut…

- Au moment où je l'ai touché, une grosse quantité de magie noir m'a propulsé contre cette armoire et qui m'a blessé… Draoc commença à toussoter. Si en plus de ces blessures, celle du Voile s'accumulait, alors il n'aurait plus beaucoup de temps à vivre.

A suivre …

PS : N'oubliez pas de lire la note de l'auteur tout en haut ^^


	14. Chapter 14

Me revoilà… désolé pour mon léger retard de plus d'une semaine. Mais avec mon entrée à l'université et mon job, je n'ai pas eu la tête pour taper la suite.

Je suis très contente que ma 1ere fic vous fasse plaisir, j'ai lu les reviews et je vois que les deux story ne vous laissent pas insensible surtout la deuxième.

Je débuterai donc la Story 2 en première et merci encore pour vos reviews ^^

**Chapitre 14 ****: **

Sirius ne devait surtout pas paniqué, il devait analyser la situation avec calme… Mais comment ne pas paniquer alors qu'il avait dans ces bras, son jeune cousin, baignant dans son sang oscillant entre la vie et la mort.

Il n'avait aucun moyen pour le soigner, n'avait pas de baguette à sa disposition, et le gros problème était qu'il lui était impossible de toucher l'objet qu'il devait ramener.

Il retourna son regard vers Draco pour juger de ces blessures. Ceux-ci semblaient profondes et à sa connaissance, même avec les meilleurs soins, Draco avait peu de chance de sortir vivant d'ici.

Il inspira un grand coup… Il était maintenant seul, et se devait de ramener Draco voir au plus vite un médicomage. Mais il fallait absolument qu'il prenne l'Horcruxe. Cela était leur unique chance de pouvoir le ramener à Harry et ainsi le détruire…

Relevant la main baigné du sang de Draco, il essuya la sueur qui commençait à perler sur son front. Cependant au lieu d'enlever la sueur, il fut maculé de sang.

Aucune solution ne lui venait à l'esprit… Il se décida alors à tenter le coup et toucher quand même l'Horcruxe. Mais au moment de toucher l'objet, il trouva la solution dans un éclair de génie.

S'il ne pouvait pas toucher l'Horcruxe, alors le seul moyen était de s'en débarrasser. Autant détruire ce diadème ici, au lieu de prendre le risque de ramener cet objet dangereux dans le monde des Vivants.

Il se saisit de la baguette de Draco et pria que celle-ci soit compatible avec lui. Il tenta de lancer un sort inoffensif sur un des meubles pour tester la baguette. En effet si la baguette et le sorcier n'était pas compatible alors cela pourrait entrainer la mort du porteur s'il utilisait d'une mauvaise façon la baguette.

Il se décida alors à viser le diadème et lança un puissant Crucio. Cependant au lieu de détruire le diadème, le sort fut absorber et le diadème vola à travers la salle. Il vit le diadème retomber sur le sol à quelque mètre de lui. Il lança de nombreux sortilèges visant à détruire l'Horcruxe mais rien n'y fit, aucun ne marchait.

Ravalant avec peine son cri de rage, Sirius vit que Draco devenait de plus en plus blême, se rapprochant inexorablement de la mort.

Bon dieu il était dans une salle qui pouvait exaucer n'importe lequel de ces vœux. Enfin techniquement elle pouvait lui fournir tout les objets qu'il voulait. Alors il pouvait abandonner la conception d'un poison qui serait beaucoup trop long à confectionner et surtout… il était médiocre en potion. Il aurait dû mieux écouté Severus quand celui-ci lui expliquait la meilleur façon de faire des potions efficaces.

Quel objet pourrait alors détruire ce diadème. Il pensait fort un objet qu'il pourrait résoudre son problème. Il savait que c'était perdu d'avance mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'un objet devait forcément exister.

Il vit alors quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas remarquer avant. Une épée était position devant lui… Comment se faisait-il qu'il n'avait pas remarquer cet épée. Il décida de se lever, tout en posant délicatement Draco au sol.

Il se saisit de l'épée et remarqua alors que c'était l'épée de Gryffondor, en effet aucun épée n'avait à sa manche incrusté un rubis à part celle de Godric Griffondor.

Dumbledore lui avait parler de cette épée qui pouvait tout détruire mais qui ne se révélait qu'à ceux qui en avait besoin et qui possédait une grande loyauté. Il pensait que celle-ci était dans le Monde des Vivants perdu à jamais…

Sirius s'avança prudemment vers l'Horcruxe, il jugea que la distance entre lui et l'objet était respectable. Il abbatit d'un coup sec le diadème, mais au moment où il allait le trancher, il vit l'improbable. Devant lui se tenait Severus, le regardant avec amour et tristesse. L'épée tomba de ces mains et toute son attention fut dirigé vers lui, vers son amour qu'il avait pensé perdu.

- Tu veux encore me tuer… murmura d'une voix rocailleuse son amour.

Sirius était sans voix, il avait enfin la chance de le revoir et entendre de nouveau sa voix si douce à ces oreilles. Il ne remarqua pas que celle-ci était beaucoup plus sifflante que d'habitude. Il était trop concentré à le contempler.

- Je ne t'ai jamais tué… tu sais très bien que je ne pourrais jamais te faire du mal ! S'écria Sirius choqué des paroles de son amour.

- Si, tu l'a fait… Au moment où j'ai apprit que tu as tué l'amour de ma vie… toi celui en qui j'essayais de tomber amoureux mais sans succès.

Les paroles de Severus fut comme des coups de poignard au cœur. Ce qu'il redoutait le plus d'entendre, était que jamais Severus ne l'avait aimé durant ces nombreuses années ensembles. Il secoua la tête comme s'il ne l'admettait pas et essayait d'oublier ces mots qu'il lui faisait plus mal que tout ceux qu'il avait vécu à Azkaban.

Il fixa son amour s'avançant vers lui. Celui-ci avait à la main un petit poignard. Il s'avait ce qu'il allait faire mais ne préféra pas l'en empêcher.

Il en avait marre de lutter alors qu'il avait tout perdu et que plus rien ne serait comme avant. Sirius fixa Severus avec des yeux vides, voir son visage défiguré par la haine, lui était insupportable. Il préféra alors fermer les yeux et attendit avec impatience la mort.

Cependant il sentit tout à coup une main agrippée son genou. Il baissa la tête et vit alors Draco qui essayait de parler.

Il se rappela alors qu'il était dans le Voile et que Draco avait besoin de lui.

- C'est … u…un.. piège… dit Draco avec difficulté, en effet sa bouche lui faisait atrocement souffrir comme si on lui avait broyer la mâchoire.

Sirius releva très vite la tête et esquiva de justesse le coup mortel. Il vit alors que Severus était beaucoup plus blême que d'habitude et que ces yeux n'avaient rien d'humain. Surement une création du diadème pour l'empêcher de le détruire. Il examina les alentours pour chercher l'épée qu'il avait fait tomber. Il la vit au pied de Severus, enfin de l'imposteur qui avait prit l'apparence de son amour.

Il accourut vers celle-ci et évita encore de justesse le coup de poignard en roulant au sol. Il se saisit ainsi de l'épée et visa le diadème de toute ces forces. Une grande bourrasque de vent le propulsa à quelques mètres.

Il entendit alors un cri inhumain provenir du diadème… comme un sifflement strident. Puis tout s'arrêta… Il se releva précipitamment et se dirigea vers Draco.

- Draco ! Est-ce que tu m'entends ? Demanda-t-il avec désespoir.

Il avait prit beaucoup trop de temps pour détruire l'Horcruxe et espérait que le cas de Draco n'avait pas trop empiré. Il tata le coup de Draco et sentit un pouls mais qui était bien trop faible à son goût. Il vit Draco ouvrir les yeux et le regardait avec des yeux emplis de douleur. Il souleva Draco avec une facilité déconcertante qui fit grimacé celui-ci. Déjà qu'il était faible… s'il pouvait le soulever si facilement alors cela signifiait que Draco ne se nourrissait pas assez.

Sirius quitta la Salle sur Demande … il ne savait pas du tout comment sortir du Voile. Il pria Merlin pour que celui-ci réapparaisse devant lui.

Tournant la tête dans toute les directions, il chercha une issus ou plutôt quelque chose de louche qui lui permettrait de quitter le Voile. Il sentit que le sang de Draco coulait à flot… il avait du perdre beaucoup de sang. Cependant son coeur battait toujours, et il continuerai à se battre tant que Draco vivrait.

Il sentit tout à coup une énorme quantité de magie qui fit frissonner tout son être. Se retournant il ne vit rien de louche dans le couloir. Il se laissa guider par cette magie qui l'attirait comme un aimant. Marchant de plus en plus vite, il arriva à sa destination, c'est là que Sirius remarqua qu'il était dans le Hall et que l'immense porte de Poudlard n'était plus là. Mais avait était remplacé par un immense miroir qui lui faisait penser étrangement au Voile.

Il fut comme hypnotiser et s'avança vers son reflet, il ne remarqua pas que le reflet de Draco n'était pas présent. Il revint à la réalité quand ces doigts rencontra le verre glaciale du miroir.

C'est là qu'il remarqua la présence d'une femme qui était d'une beauté qui le laissa sans voix. Celle-ci avait ces yeux fixé sur Draco comme s'il était un trésor dans ce lieux désert.

- Veux-tu vivre humain ? Demanda directement la jeune femme

- Qu… débuta Sirius avant de se faire interrompre.

- Ce n'est pas à toi que je me suis adressé déchet…

La jeune femme n'avait pas quitté des yeux Draco, comme si la présence de Sirius lui importait peu ce qui était peu être le cas. La femme semblait ennuyée que Draco ne lui réponde pas vu son visage contrarié. Mais bon sang c'était normal que Draco ne lui réponde pas… il était en train de perdre beaucoup de sang et celui-ci était à peine conscient de ce qu'il l'entourait. Il vit alors la femme s'avancer vers lui tout enlevant les gants qu'elle portait à la main. Il ne faisait pas confiance à cette femme c'est pourquoi il recula tout en refermant puissamment ces bras autour du corps frêle de Draco. Elle remarqua son manège mais ne semblait pas s'en soucier.

- Je vais abréger ces douleurs pendant quelques instants. Il est donc inutile pour toi de le protéger déchet…

- Je ne suis pas un déchet ! Cria Sirius énervé qu'une femme qui devait à peine avoir 23 ans lui fasse la morale. Ce n'était qu'une gamine pour elle, mais il se dégageait d'elle une telle aura de cruauté et de pouvoir.

Cependant si cette femme disait réellement la vérité alors Draco serait sauver.

Les mains de cette sublime femme se posèrent sur les plus grosse blessures que Draco avait… notamment celle à l'abdomen. Une lumière jaillit de ces mains, Sirius fut forcé de fermer les yeux tellement cette lumière fut aveuglante. Quand il les rouvrit, il constata que les blessures de Draco était toujours ouverte et qu'elle continuait toujours à saigner. Enervé de s'être fait duper, il cria sa rage.

- Sale menteuse ! Vous m'avez dit que vous le sauveriez cracha-t-il !

- Ne me parles pas sur ce ton déchet ! Si je le souhaite je pourrais te tuer dans la seconde qui suit… menaça d'une voix doucereuse la femme.

- Vous savez, ce n'est pas avec des menaces comme ça que vous allez me dissuader de vous insulter dit-il tout simplement.

Cependant au moment où il allait partir avec Draco toujours dans ces bras, il sentit que celui-ci commençait à bouger. Baissant ces yeux il vit que Draco avait les yeux ouvert et le regardait avec des yeux remplis de remerciement. Mais Sirius n'avait rien fait et comment Draco pouvait être conscient avec de telles blessures ?

Draco se releva comme si son corps était en parfaite santé. Il baissa les yeux vers son corps et il vit qu'il était vraiment mal au point. Mais ce qu'il était le plus étrange était qu'il ne ressentait rien du tout… Comment cela était-il possible ?

- Tu vois bien que je n'ai pas menti… je l'ai soulagé de sa douleur, il ne ressentira rien pendant un court moment dit-elle avec un sourire fou.

Sirius la regarda avec haine, cette femme était vraiment folle et bizarre. Quel idée de retirer la douleur à une personne, celle-ci pourrait abimer son corps encore plus sans rien ressentir jusqu'à que son corps lâche sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive.

- Bien passons, jeune humain, je te propose un marché…

- Qui êtes vous d'abord ? Vous croyez que je vais vous faire confiance juste parce que vous m'avez aidé à ce que je ne souffre pas… Je ne sais pas si vos intentions sont bonnes… souffla Draco penseur.

- Oh que je suis bête, j'avais cru que vous m'aviez reconnu… ma beauté n'a-t-elle pas traverser les siècles jusqu'à votre époque…. Dit la femme déçue.

- Les seuls sorciers qui sont connus à notre époque ne sont que des hommes… je ne connais à ma connaissance aucune femme… sauf la fée Morgane sauf si tu es…

Draco vit alors la femme se plier de rire…Serrant à s'en faire mal, il regarda avec haine cette femme qui osait se moquer de lui.

- J'ai contempler le monde sorcier et même si les sorciers se sont de plus en plus multipliés… ils sont devenu si faible à part quelque rare exceptions… comme ce Voldemort ou bien celui que tu aimes qui est…

- Ne prononce pas son nom ! Cria-t-il effrayé que quelqu'un d'autre sache ces sentiments.

- Bien… Revenons à notre marché, je vous laisserai rentrer dans votre monde si tu me donnes quelque chose en compensation dit Morgane.

- Que veux tu ? Questionna Draco curieux qu'une si puissante sorcière souhaite quelque chose de lui.

- Oh mais c'est très simple, je suis sûr que cela t'arrangerai… je veux ce qui est en toi… je la veux…

Draco regarda Morgane avec interrogation avant de comprendre ces paroles. Il voulait cette chose qui vivait en lui. Bon dieu s'il pouvait sortir d'ici vivant et en plus se débarrasser de ce truc, il était gagnant dans cette histoire. Mais un certain malaise le prit, il repensa au paroles de Merlin « _Elle est comme toi et n'aspire qu'à revoir la personne qui lui est chère _».

Non il ne pouvait pas faire ça, si ce truc qui était en lui éprouvait des sentiments alors ce n'était pas uniquement un parasite. Peut-être avait-elle été obligé de cohabiter dans son corps. De toute façon vu le regard que Morgane dirigeait vers sa personne, il se doutait que ces intentions n'était pas louable mais au moment où il allait refuser, quelqu'un prit la parole.

- Morgane, tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas équitable… dit Merlin tout en s'avançant vers eux

Bon dieu il avait juste à ces coté les deux plus grands sorciers que le monde magique n'ait jamais créer. Les deux créateurs du monde sorcier … des gens tueraient pour juste leur parler quelques instants.

- Que dis-tu ? Tu sais très bien que ce déchet est mort dit-elle tout en pointant du doigt Sirius qui était resté silencieux tout ce temps… Donc s'il souhaite y retourner il faut une grosse compensation, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ceux que tu demandes est beaucoup trop. Tu le sais très bien et n'oublie pas que tu n'a pas le droit de prendre plus. Cela doit être un échange équivalent.

- Eh bien si je ne peux pas l'avoir, alors rien ne m'intéresse chez ce sorcier…moi qui espérait augmenter ma puissance pour enfin pouvoir… avant d'être interrompu par Merlin.

- Morgane! Tu es celle qui s'occupe de la porte, tu dois donc s'il te propose quelque chose qui est équivalent les laisser partir.

Draco vit que les deux sorciers se fixer avec une certaine animosité sans jamais détacher le regard. Draco aperçu une lueur de tristesse passé dans les yeux de Merlin quand Morgane se détourna de son regard.

- Que me proposes tu humain ? Tu dois me céder quelque chose qui soit équivalent à la vie de ce déchet…

- Non Draco, ce n'est pas à toi de subir ça… C'est à moi de le faire ! Dit Sirius en se mettant devant Draco comme s'il voulait le protéger.

- Tu ne peux marchander pour toi-même mon ami, il faut que se soit quelqu'un d'autre qui le fasse pour toi dit Merlin tout en posant une main sur l'épaule de Sirius pour lui dire que c'était inutile.

Draco était en pleine réflexion, il ne possédait rien à part cette baguette. Et s'il donnait cette baguette, il voyait d'ici la colère de Potter et s'était la dernière chose qu'il voulait. Bon sang il n'était qu'un sorcier … Tout à coup une sombre vérité le saisit, oui il n'était qu'un simple sorcier, donc la seule chose qu'il pouvait donner était…

- La seule chose que je peux vous offrir est ce qui fait de moi un sorcier, l'essence même de notre existence et avec quoi on a toujours vécu depuis notre naissance… Je cède ainsi une parti de moi…

- Non… Draco… pas ça… dit Sirius le regardant avec désespoir. Celui-ci secouait la tête comme s'il ne voulait pas entendre la suite des paroles de Draco. Il avait très bien compris mais il ne méritait pas que quelqu'un perde ça juste pour le sauver.

- Je vous donne ma magie… souffla avec détermination Draco tout en empoignant sa chemise.

A suivre…

PS : La prochain chapitre sera très important dans le tournant de la relation entre Draco et Harry.


	15. Chapter 15

Bonjour, voici ce que tout le monde attendait un chapitre fort en rebondissement ; mis à part le lemon entre nos deux protagonistes.

Je souhaite remercier Yuuchan pour son travail de bêta. Elle s'est vraiment impliquée dans ma fic et j'en suis heureuse. Elle sera officiellement ma beta pour cette fic ainsi que celle avec le Succube.

**Chapitre 15 ****: **

Draco vit que tout le monde le regardait. Il était habitué au fait qu'on le regarde souvent... Des regards de haine ou d'adulation mais jamais… Non jamais personne ne l'avait regardé avec pitié et il détestait cela.

- Prenez ma magie et laissez-nous partir, dit-il, sans perdre de sa conviction.

- Sais-tu humain que si tu perds ta magie, tu deviendras un Cracmol. Un être qui a connu la magie mais qui l'a perdue… tu ne seras pas mieux qu'un Moldu.

- Je le sais. J'ai conscience que je deviendrais aussi inutile qu'un Moldu mais c'est ma décision !

- Hum… Intéressant, c'est bien la première fois que je rencontre quelqu'un comme toi. Quel est ton nom, humain ?

- Draco Malfoy

Draco ne voulait plus perdre son temps. Il ressentait que son corps ne tiendrait plus très longtemps, et il devait absolument retourner de l'autre côté du Voile. Il vit Morgane se rapprocher doucement vers lui, comme si elle voulait le faire souffrir de sa décision.

Bon sang ! Il savait qu'il allait le regretter toute sa vie. Néanmoins, la seule chose dont il était certain, c'était qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser derrière lui Black. Cet homme avait assez souffert comme ça. En plus, il y avait autre chose qu'il ne voulait pas s'avouer le fait qu'il voulait rendre Potter heureux et retrouver le sourire qu'il avait avant sa transformation en vampire. Et il savait que revoir son défunt parrain, le rendrait heureux.

Morgane fut juste devant lui et même si cette femme était une des plus puissantes sorcières que le monde magique est connu, elle fut obligée de lever sa tête pour le fixer.

- Je te préviens humain. Quand un sorcier perd sa magie, cette épreuve peut lui être fatale et dans ton état…C'est un pari qui met ta vie enjeu…, miaula avec plaisir Morgane, comme si elle était heureuse de cette éventualité.

- Non Draco ! Dans ton état, cela serait du suicide pur et simple ! S'écria Sirius

- Je prends ce risque Black. Mais avant tout, je veux que tu me fasses une promesse, dit-il en se retournant vers Sirius, détachant ainsi son regard de Morgane.

Sirius le regardait avec résignation se doutant que c'était peine perdue de le dissuader.

En effet, vu l'endroit où ils se trouvent, ça l'était réellement…

Certes, Draco était conscient des risques qu'il perde la vie mais il y avait une chose qu'il ne voulait surtout pas que Sirius révèle si il sen sortait.

- Promets moi que _**personne**_ ne sera au courant de ce que j'ai fait, ni que je sois devenu un Cracmol.

- QUOI ! Enfin pour quels raisons… Tu t'es tant sacrifié pour moi et tu ne souhaites pas que cela se sache… s'apitoya Sirius. Bon dieu Sirius ne voulait qu'une chose s'était que personne ne puisse associer le nom de Draco à celui de son père qui n'était qu'un lâche et un cruel mangemort.

- J'ai mes raisons, je te pris de bien vouloir garder cela secret… Je te demande uniquement cela cousin.

- Je te le promets, répondit Sirius avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix. Toute une vie ne suffirait pas à rembourser ce dont Draco va sacrifier pour lui. Il se fit la promesse de veiller toujours sur lui comme un père.

Satisfait, Draco sourit à Sirius et se tourna vers Morgan.

- Je suis prêt, dit-il tout en posant un regard hautain et froid sur Morgane.

Il vit alors celle-ci approcher sa main droite vers lui. Au moment où elle le toucha, un frisson le surprit. Cette main était si froide, glaciale même, encore plus que celles de Potter. Puis, il la sentit très nettement pénétrer son corps, allant à l'intérieur de lui, étrangement il ne ressentit rien. Pas le moindre élancement de douleur qui aurait dû le faire souffrir. Surement, le sortilège de Morgane pour ne ressentir aucune douleur, pensa Draco.

Tout à coup, il tomba brusquement à genoux et cria à s'en briser les cordes vocales. A présent, il sentait la main de Morgan prendre quelque chose qui lui était chère : sa magie. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui arrachait une partie de son âme. Il n'avait plus conscience de rien, à part cette douleur insoutenable. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà ressenti une telle douleur de toute son existence...Une brûlure vive dans l'âme... Cette douleur "irréelle" ne devrait jamais exister...Il poussa soudain un hurlement déchirant. Il avait mal ! Il avait si mal qu'il ne pu empêcher des larmes de douleur couler le long de ses joues**. **Il voulait que cela cesse… Oh mon dieu… Que ne donnerait-il pas pour tout simplement mourir et ne plus rien ressentir.

Au moment de cette triste vérité, le visage de Potter lui apparut. Non... Il avait encore quelque chose à lui avouer et d'ici là, personne ne le tuera sans qu'il résiste. Mais comment résister lorsque l'on aspire toute votre source magique ? Il sentait qu'il allait perdre connaissance d'une minute à l'autre et il avait peur de ne jamais se réveiller. Sans qu'il comprenne, il ressentit une douce chaleur l'envelopper avant de perdre connaissance, comme si quelqu'un essayait de le réconforter dans cette dure épreuve.

Dès que Sirius vit Draco s'évanouir, il courut vers lui pour le rattraper avant qu'il ne se cogne la tête au sol. Quand il réceptionna Draco inerte dans ses bras, il frissonna de peur. Il l'avait vu crier et pleurer de douleur sans bouger un seul doigt, ne pouvant rien faire pour l'aider et il s'en voulait …

Levant le regard, il vit Morgane tenir au creux de sa paume une sphère verte brillante de mille feux… Cette sphère était la magie de Draco… une chose aussi belle avait été donnée pour lui…

Il reporta son attention vers Draco et tâta son cou dans le but de trouver un pouls. Mais son pouls était si faible qu'il peinait à le sentir. Sirius commença à paniquer. Et si Draco mourrait alors qu'ils pouvaient enfin retourner de l'autre côté ?

- Il vous faut partir tout de suite, quelqu'un attend votre retour… Il pourra surement le sauver, prononça Merlin prenant enfin la parole.

- Q..Qui ? Bredouilla Sirius retenant avec difficulté de laisser libre à son chagrin, tenant le corps pratiquement sans vie de son cousin ainsi que son sauveur.

- Une personne qui vous est chère. Ne perdons pas de temps. Il est l'heure pour vous de retourner dans le monde que vous appartenez. Ouvre la porte Morgane !

Se levant tout en portant encore le corps ensanglanté de Draco, il vit l'immense Miroir du Voile s'éclairer d'une lumière blanche, presque aveuglante. Il avança vers elle.

- Ne perdez pas de temps, Draco n'en a plus pour longtemps. Sachez aussi que le sortilège de Morgane s'enlèvera quand vous traverserez le Voile, prévint Merlin avant que Sirius ne traverse.

Il traversa alors le Miroir, si dur la première fois qu'il l'avait touché. Sans qu'il comprenne, il se retrouva dans cette salle du Département des mystères où il avait combattu des Mangemorts.

Il aperçut au centre de cette immense salle, quelqu'un qu'il n'aurait jamais espérer revoir un jour. Sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, il murmura son prénom.

- Harry…

(***)

Depuis le départ de Malfoy, Harry n'arrêtait pas de tourner en rond comme un lion dans sa cage. Pourtant il n'était pas un lion bon sang ! Il devenait de plus en plus intenable car il percevait nettement que quelque chose de grave arrivait à Malfoy. La tension était montée à son comble et le vampire, en lui, criait de sauter dans le voile et d'aller rejoindre Malfoy... Mais il ne devait surtout pas faire ça.

A l'instant où Malfoy avait traversé le Voile, le son affreux produit par les cris des milliers d'âmes s'était arrêté, permettant ainsi à ses tympans de s'en remettre. En effet, grâce à ces capacités de vampire, il avait guéri très rapidement même s'il était encore un peu sensible des oreilles.

Tout de même, il pu entendre son prénom murmuré si bas par cette voix qu'il aurait reconnu n'importe où. Il releva précipitamment la tête pour fixer le possesseur de cette voix.

Harry vit devant lui son parrain qu'il avait cru mort. Celui-ci avait la même apparence que la dernière fois où il avait vu disparaître derrière le Voile. Malgré sa joie de revoir son parrain en vie, et qu'il aurait dû prendre Sirius dans ses bras, il ne pu s'empêcher de chercher des yeux la présence de Malfoy.

C'est là qu'il le vit… Draco évanoui, en sang, dans les bras de son parrain… Non pas lui… Tout sauf Draco. Il avait les mains moites tellement son corps était pris de tremblement. Ses poings se crispèrent sous l'anxiété. Drago...Il devait aller bien...Il ne pouvait pas être...Il était hors de question qu'il soit...Un grognement guttural lui échappa. Il tentait de retenir la bête en lui mais il savait cela vain. La douleur de ses ongles s'enfonçant durement dans ses paumes lui permit de revenir à la réalité.

En à peine une micro seconde, il se retrouva juste en face de Sirius et lui arracha Draco des bras.

- Aide-le, je t'en prie Harry… On m'a dit que tu pouvais le sauver, supplia Sirius désemparé.

Les mains d'Harry examinèrent le corps de Draco. Malheureusement, les blessures étaient beaucoup trop graves pour être guéries. Même des larmes du Phoenix serait inefficace… Ses mains furent vite recouvertes de sang mais il n'avait pas la tête à être envoûté par ce doux parfum.

- Non… Non…NOOONNNNN ! Cria-t-il tout en serrant le corps de Draco.

Harry avait peur… Depuis sa transformation, c'était la première fois qu'il ressentait autant de frayeur. Sans cri égard, une rage sourde le saisit contre celui qui avait osé blesser Draco. Il ne devait pas mourir… surtout pas. Pourtant, il n'y avait aucun moyen de le sauver…L'étau de frayeur qui s'enroula autour de son cœur le fit déglutir avec peine. Merlin, que devait-il faire ?

Un éclair de lucidité le frappa soudainement et les yeux émeraude se voilèrent d'une étrange émotion alors qu'Harry serrait davantage le corps de Draco contre lui. Etait-ce donc la seule solution ? S'il faisait cela, il condamnera Draco et lui à vivre ensemble pour l'éternité, dépendant chacun de l'autre. En avait-il le droit ? Pouvait-il accepter cela ? Sauver la vie de Draco contre son bonheur…

Harry ferma les yeux en soupirant. Le pouls de Draco battait encore faiblement, mais sa respiration au bord des lèvres n'allait pas tarder à s'éteindre.

Bon dieu ! L'unique moyen était de lui donner de son sang… Il n'y avait d'autre solution Son être tout entier criait qu'il devait le sauver et son cœur se gelait de peur à l'idée de le perdre à tout jamais…Tant pis…Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était que Draco ne meurt pas et il était prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour le sauver. Même sceller leur destin. Il n'avait pas le choix.

Harry porta son poignet à sa bouche. Ses longues canines déchirèrent la peau tendre et du sang coula en un filet rouge et épais le long du poignet. Ne se préoccupant pas de la douleur parce qu'il n'avait d'yeux que pour ce corps qui allait bientôt mourir s'il ne se dépêchait pas, il imprégna du sang sur un doigt et macula les lèvres bleuies de Draco avec celui-ci. La bouche de Draco fut d'un rouge vif**. **Il prit une profonde inspiration. Puis ses yeux devinrent aussi rouges que le rubis.

- Moi, Harry James Potter Roi des vampires, prends Draco Lucius Malfoy comme Calice, dit Harry solennellement.

A l'instant où les mots furent prononcés, Harry remarqua que Sirius le regardait avec ébahissement. Il ne s'en soucia pas. Ce n'était pas le moment…Ni aux explications, ni aux états d'âme. Il devait se maintenir concentré pour le rituel.

Il appuya son poignet sur les lèvres de Draco, maculant davantage la bouche du liquide carmin, pour le forcer à boire. Trop faible, le blond demeura inanimé et en incapacité de boire une seule gorgée. Mû d'une pulsion, Harry aspira son propre sang, le porta à la bouche de Draco et força le barrage de ses lèvres. Quelques secondes après, il se pencha à nouveau sur du blond pour réitérer l'échange de sang, et un frémissement de délice parcourut Harry.

Restant toujours penché au-dessus du blond, Harry regarda le corps être pris de convulsions. La transformation commençait. Quand il s'éloigna de quelques centimètres de la bouche du blond, il vit les yeux de ce dernier s'ouvrir. Draco le regardait comme s'il avait devant lui un fantôme. Les blessures internes les plus graves devaient être en train de guérir. Le métabolisme de Draco muait et tentait de convenir à son vampire, notamment le goût de son sang. Toutefois trop affaibli par la transformation, il perdit connaissance. Harry soupira fébrilement de soulagement. Certes il n'y avait plus de danger, mais un peu de tension demeurait dans son corps.

- Nous devons partir tout de suite Sirius, ordonna Harry en tournant le regard vers Sirius.

- Tu… tu es … un … vampire s'écria choqué Sirius.

- Je t'expliquerai tout plus tard. Nous n'avons pas le temps et ils vont bientôt arriver.

- Qui ça ? demanda Sirius avec confusion et incompréhension.

- Les Mangemorts…Draco est dans le Voile depuis déjà plusieurs minutes, précisa Harry.

- QUOI ! Non tu te trompes, nous sommes resté à l'intérieur depuis des heures, signala Sirius devenant de plus en plus déconcerté par les évènements.

- Que racontes-tu ? Ne me dis pas que… Un éclair de compréhension saisit Harry.

Sirius, depuis combien de temps es-tu resté enfermé dans le Voile ?

Il vit que cette question faisait souffrir son parrain toutefois il devait savoir afin d'affirmer son hypothèse.

- Je ne sais plus… J'ai perdu le compte… Aussi loin que je me souvienne, je dirais une bonne dizaine d'années. Or, cela ne peut pas être possible vu que tu as toujours dix-sept ans…

Harry grimaça. Il avait donc raison. Il existait un décalage immense dans le temps entre les deux dimensions. A entendre les propos de Sirius, le temps passe beaucoup plus rapidement derrière le Voile. C'était d'une cruauté sans nom…

Ne voulant pas rester plus longtemps dans la salle de la mort, Harry saisit le corps affaibli, même si éveillé, de Draco dans ses bras et obligea son parrain à le suivre.

Quelque minutes leur suffirent pour sortir du Ministère et transplaner jusqu'à son Manoir.

Une fois arrivé, il ordonna à un de ses sujets de ramener Sirius à une de ces chambres. Il n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper de lui. Il avait bien plus important à se soucier. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur le corps endormi dans ses bras.

_**Draco est devenu son calice**_.

Une étrange exaltation le prit et un sourire tendre se forma sur ses lèvres.

Se dirigeant vers sa chambre, il croisa en chemin son Second. Au moins il savait maintenant qu'ils étaient revenus sain et sauf du Ministère.

- Maître Harry, l'odeur de Monsieur Malfoy est détectable pour tous les vampires. Beaucoup sont excités par un tel parfum, prévint Stefan.

- Ils ne feront rien car Malfoy est officiellement mon calice, avoua Harry.

Stefan écarquilla les yeux de surprise en entendant l'annonce. C'était bien la première fois que l'on voyait Stefan perdre son visage impassible. Celui-ci regardait alternativement son Maitre et le sorcier dans ses bras.

- Mais… et Marcus…. s'accabla le vampire.

- Je vais m'en occuper. Ne dis à personne ce que je viens de te dire, ordonna-t-il d'une voix impérieuse.

- Comme vous le souhaitez Maître. Cependant ce n'est pas pour cette raison que je suis venu à votre rencontre… nous avons un très gros probl…

- Plus tard, Stefan, je dois faire quelque chose maintenant dit Harry tout en s'éloignant au pas de course.

- Mais….

Trop tard…Son Maître fut bien loin avant qu'il ne puisse dire quelque chose. Stefan devra les retenir pendant un moment, le temps que son Maître soit plus disposé à être averti de leur présence.

(***)

Harry fracassa la porte de sa suite avec son pied. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre, il y déposa alors Draco dans son immense lit. Il s'affaira à retirer ses chaussures et ses chaussettes. Il les balança quelque part dans la chambre, sans prendre la peine de regarder où elles atterrissaient. Harry fit très attention à ne pas réveiller Draco. S'il se réveillait à l'instant, il lui serait impossible de faire ce qu'il allait faire maintenant. Précautionneusement, il enleva la chemise imbibée de sang ainsi que le pantalon. Le corps quasiment nu de Draco se dévoila sous ces yeux.

A ce moment-là, un frisson d'anticipation et de désir parcourut son corps. Le corps du blond était maintenant à lui et il pourrait lui faire subir tout ce qu'il voulait…Merlin…Il voulait tout…et il aurait tout. Notamment de pouvoir enfin rassasier cette faim grondant en lui devant ce magnifique corps. Draco était maintenant son calice… à lui et à lui seul. Personne ne pourrait le toucher à part lui. Rien que cette pensée le rendit stupidement heureux.

Il enleva la dernière barrière de vêtement et contempla enfin son calice dans son intégralité**… **Sa peau laiteuse maculée de sang...Ses longues jambes…Sa bouche…Son torse…Ce cou exposant sa gorge…Inconsciemment, il lécha ses canines**.** Un désir vorace le prit dans son bas-ventre… non il ne devait pas… Draco était trop affaibli pour avoir une relation sexuelle avec lui… Mais bon dieu comment pouvait-il résister à une telle tentation. Son corps était un vrai appel à la débauche et tout ce que voulait Harry était de le déguster et pouvoir enfin s'enfouir dans ce corps si bouillant.

Reprenant un peu de raison, il se rappela son intention de départ. Le corps de Draco était recouvert de plaies où quelques-unes saignaient à certains endroits. Durant la transformation, son sang avait permit de guérir des blessures sans toutefois les refermer complètement. Il ne voulait surtout pas que le corps de son calice ait une seul cicatrice par sa faute.

S'arrachant à la contemplation de cette peau si soyeuse, il se baissa pour pouvoir lécher les plaies de Draco. La salive d'un vampire était curatif aussi puissant que les larmes du Phoenix. En revanche, elle était très peu utilisée car guérir de misérables humains n'était pas la priorité des vampires…Surtout que cela devenait une offense envers leur calice de lécher le sang et le corps de quelqu'un d'autre. C'est pourquoi les vampires utilisaient leur salive uniquement pour leur calice, leur moitié.

Sortant sa langue froide, il la posa délicatement sur le début d'une longue plaie au niveau de l'abdomen. Lentement il commença à lécher la trainée de sang présente sur toute la longueur de la plaie. Les yeux d'Harry s'agrandirent de plaisir au goût du sang de Draco… Le changement avait déjà opéré. Le sang qu'il avait jadis gouté n'était pas comparable à celui qu'il léchait. Si auparavant il avait trouvé son sang délicieux, à présent c'était de l'extase à l'état liquide…Oui le goût du blond s'était amélioré pour le satisfaire _**lui**_… satisfaire les préférences de son vampire.

Tout doucement il continua de lécher ces blessures, léchant par petits coups, laissant la salive infiltrée la plaie pour cicatriser après son passage. Il se déplaça vers le bas du corps et arriva à ses cuisses fermes. Des gémissements et des sursauts de plaisir secouèrent le corps de Draco même si celui-ci dormait, remarqua Harry. Se relevant légèrement, il balada son regard sur la peau rougie par le plaisir et le sang, ainsi il vit que le sexe du blond commençait à s'ériger. Fière d'une telle réaction, il agrippa ses cuisses pour écarter ses jambes.

Attentivement il examina l'intérieur des cuisses, cherchant une possible plaie, ces yeux en découvrirent une et la lécha avec une douceur que Draco en sera le seul privilégié. [Oh Merlin…Son corps était dans un état d'excitation insupportable…Il n'en pouvait plus…Il était sur le point de craquer…Son être criait qu'il devait revendiquer ce corps qui était sous lui. Non…Il devait se maîtriser…Qu'il prenne de profondes respirations…]

Soudain, il entendit quelque chose qui le choqua.

- H..Har…Harry gémit Draco toujours endormi.

Harry eu du mal à ne pas se jeter sur Draco et lui faire subir tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. Bon sang il venait de gémir son nom… Sa voix était étrangement érotique…Le rendant complètement fou… Comment pouvait-il se contenir après une telle plainte ? Sans n'était trop pour lui. Il devait absolument s'éloigner au risque de ne plus pouvoir se contrôler et au vu de son érection qui commençait à le gêner, il se doutait que cela ne serait trop tardé.

Se relevant avec précipitation, il recouvrit le corps de son calice et s'éloigna le plus loin possible de lui. Il devait absolument se changer les idées, et la seule chose qui lui venait à l'esprit était de voir son Second. Il quitta sa suite précipitamment et se dirigea vers celle de son Second qui devait y être avec son calice. Cependant à mi-chemin, il rencontra une personne qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonné revoir ici, dans son Manoir.

- Tu ne t'attendais pas à me revoir aussi tôt apparemment, murmurera une femme dont le visage était défiguré par une longue cicatrice partant du haut de son oreille gauche et qui atteignait le bas de son menton traversant ces lèvres froides. Sa beauté n'en était pas moins magnifique malgré cette cicatrice.

- Que fais-tu ici ? Je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir convoqué, s'exprima-t-il avec un visage dont ne s'exprimait aucune sympathie.

Il vit alors Stefan avancer vers lui du côté opposé. Néanmoins, celui-ci semblait inquiet et n'avait pas encore remarqué la présence de la femme tant il était pris dans ses pensées.

- Maître Harry, je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous prévenir que…

- Je le sais déjà, j'ai malheureusement croisé son chemin et elle est devant moi, siffla avec rage Harry.

Stefan remarqua enfin la présence féminine et ne fit aucun geste montrant son respect. Cette femme ne lui inspirait pas confiance et il n'y avait qu'à Harry dont il faisait preuve de respect.

- Oh…Tu me blesses sincèrement. J'avais pourtant hâte de te revoir mon cher Harry, dit avec ennui la femme.

- Je ne vais pas me répéter Gabriella. Que fais-tu ici ? Les Anciens ne se déplacent jamais sans raison.

Gabriella faisait parti des Anciens. D'ailleurs, elle était un des plus puissants, et surtout des plus cruels. Il savait grâce aux dires des autres vampires qu'elle avait vécu longtemps… Très longtemps. Depuis quelques siècles, elle n'avait plus aucune raison de vivre… Toutefois faisant parti des Anciens, elle n'avait d'autre choix que d'observer le monde évoluer, seule. Son calice avait été tué sous ces yeux et une longue dépression avait suivi… Elle avait hérité de cette cicatrice au moment de sa mort.

Dire que cette femme était un vampire qui prônait la non violence. Depuis la mort de son compagnon, elle avait littéralement changé, devenant amère vis-à-vis de ce monde. Elle détestait plus que tout les sorciers…

- N'oublie pas à qui tu t'adresses morveux !

- Et toi, n'oublie pas quelle est ta place… Je pourrais te tuer pour ce que tu viens de dire, tonna-t-il furieux qu'on le traite de morveux. Lui, le roi des vampires…

- Ma venue… d'une banalité … Les Anciens m'ont choisi comme émissaire pour que je rencontre le calice de notre Roi. Il me semble que son nom est Marcus… n'est-ce pas ?

Harry déglutit péniblement entendant les derniers mots… Bon dieu Gabriella ne pouvait pas plus mal tomber.

Si elle apprenait que Draco était devenu son calice… Il n'osait imaginer sa réaction.

A suivre…

Corrigé par Yuuchan


	16. Chapter 16

Bonjour à tous,

Dans ce chapitre, le personnage vedette mis en scène est Stefan. D'ailleurs ce chapitre sera une introduction de la relation entre Stefan et Elliot.

Merci à tous pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait réellement plaisir et votre soutien agréable. Je souhaite aussi remercier Yuuchaan avec qui, d'une part, je prends plaisir à discuter du futur de cette fiction ; et d'autre part fait un très bon boulot de beta.

**Chapitre 16**** : **

Harry se sentit pris au piège. Comment pourrait-il se sortir d'une telle situation? Il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. De toute façon, il ne le souhaitait aucunement. Bien que Marcus soit beau, il n'éveillait pas en lui cette chaleur qu'il a toujours ressentie en étant proche de Malfoy.

Déstabilisé par la question de Gabriella, il était incertain sur l'attitude à avoir. Toutefois il devait rester prudent car il n'était pas devant n'importe qui. Gabrielle était un vampire aussi puissant que lui. Du coup, il n'était pas sûr d'être capable de lui faire face une fois de plus. Effectivement, dans les débuts de la transformation d'un vampire, celui-ci suivait inconsciemment ces instincts les plus primaires ; par conséquent ceci lui avait permis de la vaincre. A ce stade de sa vie de vampire, il n'en était plus si certain. Pourtant si elle découvre que Draco est devenu son calice à la place de Marcus, il devra se préparer à mettre sa vie en jeu.

Brusquement il se mit ricaner, ce qui surprit Gabriella et Stefan. Sa vie ne sera jamais calme, et il doutait encore plus qu'elle le soit ; surtout s'il survivait à cette guerre. D'ailleurs, vivre avec Draco pour l'éternité risquait fort d'être intéressant…pensa-t-il.

- Qu'est ce qui te fais rire ainsi, dis-moi ? demanda Gabriella indignée à l'idée que quelqu'un puisse se moquer d'elle.

- Oh ! Rien qui puisse te concerner... Cependant je suis un peu surpris que ce soit toi qui ais été choisi pour venir jusqu'ici sous ordres des autres Anciens, alors que tu ne quittes habituellement jamais ton château, questionna Harry avec un sourire ironique sur le visage.

- Tu me parais bien trop présomptueux Harry, dit Gabriella en s'avançant vers lui… Je t'avoue qu'au début j'étais désintéressée par cette demande...Et comme tu le remarques à présent il y a eu un revirement de mon choix. Je suis ici maintenant et j'ai hâte de rencontrer ce Marcus qui fait battre le cœur de notre Roi, murmura-t-elle avec tristesse.

Harry eut tout à coup pitié pour cette femme. Il ne savait pas par quoi elle était passée après la mort de son calice. Tout de même une chose est sûre, il pouvait comprendre cette douleur... Si Malfoy venait à mourir demain, il doutait fortement qu'il parvienne à se relever d'une telle épreuve.

Le simple fait de revoir le corps de Malfoy baignant dans son sang, son corps si froid et ses lèvres bleuies, lui glaça l'âme à un point inimaginable. C'est pourquoi il ne permettra plus personne de toucher un seul cheveu de son calice. Et même si Malfoy serait amené à le haïr un jour, il fera tout pour le protéger quitte à recevoir sa haine en pleine figure.

- Veux-tu bien me suivre Gabriella. Il nous sera plus aisé de discuter dans mon bureau, dit-il en se retournant sachant pertinemment qu'elle le suivrait.

- Ne me donne pas d'ordres ! s'exclama Gabriella même si elle le suivait.

- Stefan fait tout le nécessaire, ordonna-t-il partant avec Gabriella laissant Stefan seul.

Stefan se rendais compte que son Maitre risquerait de mourir si jamais on apprenait son acte envers Draco. Il ne souhaitait pas sa mort car Harry était un Roi consciencieux, impartial et humble. En effet, auparavant les vampires n'avaient connu que des Rois tyranniques qui abusaient de leur statut, inconscients des conséquences de leurs actes et ne laissant aucune opportunité de choisir, ni de libre-arbitre. Il fera donc tout son possible pour le protéger quitte à en souffrir. C'était son rôle de Second de soutenir son Maître et non le trahir.

La première chose à faire était de vérifier que Draco n'avait pas quitté la chambre de son Maître. Car il ne devait absolument pas croiser Gabriella ou un autre vampire à sa solde, lui donnant ainsi l'opportunité d'avertir cette dernière de sa présence. Il savait que certains vampires résidants dans le château étaient à son service.

D'un pas calme, il se dirigea vers le quatrième étage. Il était conscient qu'il ne fallait pas éveiller les soupçons. Si on le voyait courir vers la chambre de son Maître, cela pourrait aussi arriver jusqu'aux oreilles de Gabriella. Bien que les Anciens aient accepté Harry en tant que futur Roi des vampires, il n'en demeurait pas moins que certains d'entre eux – surtout en ce qui concernait Gabriella - espionnaient les moindres gestes de son Maître et son entourage. Comme si à la moindre erreur, elle surgira pour lui porter le coup fatal et le détrôner de son statut.

A ce moment-là, il sentit tout à coup une odeur fruitée titiller ses narines et lui brouiller complètement ses sens. Il savait à qui cette odeur appartenait et toutes les fois où il la sentait, elle lui faisait toujours autant d'effets. Effectivement, au détour d'un couloir, il vit son calice se diriger vers lui.

Marchant souplement, ses cheveux tombant en cascade sur ses épaules et ses yeux entourés de noir lui donnant un air exotique, Elliot ne se rendait pas compte à quel point il était magnifique. Oh Merlin, parfois il avait tellement de mal à contrôler l'être qu'il était en lui. Cette créature assoiffée de possessivité, désirant revendiquer ce qui lui appartenait de droit. Il s'efforça quand même de ne pas montrer à quel point sa présence mettait à mal la résistance de ses nerfs.

Dès la minute où Elliot le remarqua, un sourire se peignit sur son visage, un sourire rayonnant de joie, un sourire qui fit bondir le cœur de Stefan. Il ne comprenait pas l'affection et la tendresse qu'éprouvait Elliot à son égard… Il ne les méritait pas. Comment Elliot peut-il accepter un monstre comme lui à ses côtés ? Il ne comprenait pas…

Elliot arriva bien vite auprès de lui, semblant pressé de lui parler. Toutefois il n'avait pas de temps à lui accorder. Il devait absolument s'occuper du calice de son Maître, et, à l'évidence, s'éloigner le plus loin possible de cette tentation. C'est pourquoi, il ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler.

- Pourrais-tu ramener de la nourriture pour Draco dans la suite de Maître Harry ? Je dois m'y rendre maintenant, demanda-t-il.

- Euh… Oui bien sûr… Ma…Mais… Je voulais te dire quelque… chose… dit Elliot déconcerté par la réaction de son vampire.

- Cela devra attendre plus tard. Je dois aller voir Draco, dit Stefan en s'éloignant tranquillement.

Il ne remarqua pas la lueur de tristesse dans les yeux de son calice. C'était bien la première fois qu'Elliot entendait Stefan appeler quelqu'un par son prénom. Draco… Pourquoi avait-il une telle familiarité, lui qui demeure toujours distant et froid avec les autres ? Surtout que Draco était un sorcier…Il ne comprend pas ce changement…Pourquoi ?...Ce pourrait-il…Non…Draco n'a pas pu devenir quelqu'un d'important pour lui ?

Elliot se mit à rire…Non ce n'était pas possible. A quoi venait-il de penser… C'est lui le calice de Stefan et personne d'autre. Reprenant ses esprits, il prit une profonde respiration, espérant apaiser cette crainte d'être remplacé. Il se décida enfin à aller en cuisine pour ramener ce dont lui avait demandé Stefan à Draco.

Marcus avait décidé de se rendre dans la suite d'Harry. Quelques minutes auparavant, il avait appris que ce dernier venait tout juste d'arriver au manoir et il s'était rendu dans sa suite. Un sourire satisfait et une lueur affamée passa dans son regard. Cela tombait bien, il voulait offrir une petite surprise à son vampire… L'être qu'il était en cet instant, était une créature sérieusement en manque, et si Harry ne venait pas à lui alors se serait à lui de venir…

Il arriva bien vite dans la suite du vampire et ouvrit la porte. Elle était certes protégée par de puissants sorts mais rien ne pouvait lui résister. Sa magie était d'une toute autre nature, d'un autre niveau. Bon nombre de gens se laissaient leurrer par son apparence inoffensive et chétive… C'était une grave erreur qui leur coûtait cher…Seul, un homme avait perçu en lui ce qu'il était réellement.

Une fois à l'intérieur de la suite, il se dirigea d'un pas feutré vers la chambre d'Harry, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Dans très peu de temps, le moment sera venu pour Harry de boire son sang, créant enfin ce lien incassable entre un calice et son vampire. Harry sera à jamais enchainé à lui, devra pour toujours le protéger et réaliser le moindre de ses désirs. Sur cette dernière pensée, son sourire satisfait s'agrandit.

Il ouvrit délicatement la porte. Puis il balaya son regard dans la chambre et celui-ci se porta sur le lit double recouvert d'un drap vert, où un corps était étendu. De toute évidence, il semblerait qu'Harry se repose et il espérait sincèrement le surprendre. En se rapprochant de plus en plus du lit, il vit que le corps étendu n'était pas son Harry… Non ce n'était pas possible… Pas lui….

Il sentit une rage sourde monter en lui…Draco Malfoy, cracha-t-il dans son esprit. Draco Malfoy était toujours là pour lui barrer le chemin. La rage et la haine bouillonnaient en Marcus, et furent si fortes qu'il ne parvint pas à se contrôler.

Ces iris virèrent au noir profond, ressemblant à deux gouffres sans fond où on ne distinguait plus les pupilles. Ses ongles poussèrent et devinrent des longues griffes. Le regard noir inquiétant examina attentivement le corps de Malfoy, et lentement, ses lèvres étirèrent un sourire carnassier et sadique faisant ressortir son côté démoniaque. Il allait éliminer la menace que représentait cette vermine de Malfoy. Et il comprendra qu'il ne faut jamais se mettre entre lui et sa proie…Il comptait bien faire disparaître ce parasite malveillant loin de son vampire.

Voilà depuis de longues minutes, précisément au départ d'Harry, que Draco avait cessé de dormir. Des souvenirs jaillirent dans son esprit aussi furieusement que les courbatures qui l'élançaient dans chacun de ses membres. Les yeux fermés, il se rappela les attouchements de Potter, la chaleur de ses mains sur son corps et la sensation humide d'une langue entre ces cuisses. Il avait semblant de dormir à ce moment précis. A vrai dire, il avait cru au début qu'il s'agissait d'un rêve. Pourtant, quand il a senti ce kaléidoscope de sensations, il avait été certain qu'il s'agissait de Potter et personne d'autre. Il était le seul qui arrivait à l'exciter comme cela. Du coup, il n'avait pas pu se retenir de murmurer son nom.

Draco eu un lourd soupir intérieurement. Il se demandait encore à quel moment tous deux étaient passés d'ennemis à amants… Rien qu'à l'idée de s'imaginer Potter et lui, nu sur un lit, un frisson partit de l'échine et lui parcourut tout le dos jusqu'à sa nuque. Il ouvrit grands les yeux, son regard se perdant dans le vide alors que les battements de son cœur était le seul bruit qui résonnaient à ses oreilles.

C'est à cet instant-là que ses yeux détectèrent un mouvement sur sa droite, il tourna machinalement sa tête vers la personne. Là, il reconnut Marcus debout en face de lui. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en apercevant des griffes s'abattre sur lui. Sans même réfléchir, son corps bougea sur la droite pour éviter le coup de griffes qui aurait pu lui être fatal. Il tomba lourdement au sol, son corps toujours recouvert de draps. Il tenta de s'en dégager mais sans succès. Il sursauta quand il observa les longues griffes déchirer aisément les draps comme si c'était du papier. Tant bien que mal, il s'arracha des lambeaux de drap et s'éloigna le plus loin possible de Marcus.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ! s'écria Draco, choqué et effrayé de la soudaine envie de meurtre de son rival.

- Ce qui me prends…. Tu oses me demander ça, sale vermine….

Draco vit une grimace de haine tordre le visage de Marcus. Marcus était bien différent du magnifique calice qu'il avait croisé la dernière fois. Son physique était beaucoup plus bestial, comme s'il cachait un monstre en son sein. Ce qui était peut-être le cas, pensa-t-il en le contemplant plus attentivement.

Il n'y avait pas de doutes à avoir. Marcus était bel et bien une créature magique mais laquelle…. Il n'en avait aucune idée….pour le moment. Il débutera des recherches à condition qu'il sorte vivant de cette pièce car la rage qui animait Marcus faisait de plus en plus ressortir la créature magique qui sommeillait en lui.

- Quand comprendras-tu que tu n'es qu'une simple distraction…Une fantaisie pour Harry. Une sale petite catin, susurra avec haine Marcus.

L'étau qui s'enroula autour de son cœur lui fit mal. Il le savait pertinemment mais il n'était pas encore prêt à l'entendre. Draco préférait nier qu'admettre que Marcus avait raison… sur le fait que Potter jouait avec lui et ses sentiments.

- Tu es simplement jaloux qu'il ne fasse pas attention à toi. Ne m'accuse pas de quelque chose que je n'ai pas fait. Mais rassure-toi, Potter n'est pas intéressé par moi donc soit tranquille et retourne bien sagement dans ta chambre l'attendre comme un bon toutou… dit Draco avec dédain.

Draco ne pliera plus devant quiconque, surtout pas devant Marcus bien qu'il soit effrayant. Non. Il n'allait pas céder à la peur.

Sa dernière phrase fut la goutte d'eau de trop, poussant Marcus à se jeter de nouveau sur lui. Lui-même s'empressa de saisir sa baguette qu'il avait repéré tout à l'heure sur la commode. Dès qu'il avait eu en main sa baguette, Marcus s'était un peu reculé, sans trop s'éloigner de lui. C'est à cet instant, en une fraction de seconde, qu'une vérité le percuta de plein fouet, le figeant sur place. Ce n'était pas possible… Il avait complètement oublié qu'il n'avait plus de magie. Si Marcus constatait qu'il ne pouvait plus faire de magie… Alors sa vie était foutue. Sa main se raffermit autour de sa baguette en dépit du fait qu'il ne ressentait nullement les fourmillements habituels. La seule sensation fut celle d'un trou béant percé dans son âme. Son cœur se glaça dans sa poitrine pendant un douloureux instant. Il ne la sentait plus en lui. … Comment pourrait-il continuer à vivre sans elle ?

Il devait rester maître de lui-même, reprenant ses esprits, Draco ne laissa entrevoir en aucune façon son désespoir à Marcus, sinon celui-ci se douterait de quelque-chose. Il tendit sa baguette bien droite visant le cœur de Marcus. Néanmoins, de légers tremblements parcoururent sa main, ce que remarqua bien vite Marcus.

- Nerveux…, dit Marcus en fixant sa main prise de tremblotements.

- Juste l'idée de te tuer…, contredit-il rapidement.

- Tu me fais pitié Malfoy, cracha-t-il tout en ayant reniflé en même temps. Tu t'accroches à un espoir vain. Ta mort me facilitera beaucoup de choses crois-moi…, continua Marcus en s'avançant doucement vers lui.

- N'approche pas ! Avertit Draco.

Pourquoi ne me lances-tu donc aucuns sorts ? Tu pourrais facilement m'arrêter sans pour autant me tuer, exposa Marcus tout en continuant à se diriger vers lui. Draco recula de plus en plus jusqu'à devoir cogner le mur. Se sentant pris au piège et apeuré, un sentiment profond d'insécurité le parcourra.

- N'avance pas, ou sinon …, commença Draco.

- Sinon quoi ? Tu aurais dû me lancer un sort depuis longtemps…Alors je ne vois que deux options. Soit tu as peur, soit tu ne le peux pas…, remarqua Marcus visant juste.

Draco avait sérieusement peur à présent, il devait absolument fuir de la chambre. Quelques secondes passèrent, et Marcus se jeta une de plus sur lui. Il évita de justesse son coup de griffe en roulant sur le sol, et accourut hors de la chambre pour finalement percuter un corps froid.

Stefan était presque arrivé à destination. Aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, c'était bien la première fois qu'il rentrerait dans les appartements de son Maître. Et compte tenu des circonstances, c'était un cas d'extrême urgence, il n'avait donc pas le choix. Soudain, une odeur de soufre masquée par une autre beaucoup plus plaisante lui emplit les narines. Etrangement, cette senteur ne lui plut pas du tout, d'autant plus qu'il perçut quelque chose d'inhabituelle. Il reconnaissait cette odeur, c'était celle de Marcus… Pourquoi son odeur était-elle ici ? Comment était-il parvenu à entrer dans la chambre ?

Une appréhension lui noua l'estomac. Stefan accéléra le pas. Cette fois-ci, il sentit très nettement une odeur de peur ce qui excita ses sens de vampire. Il devait se dépêcher avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, espérant que Marcus ne fit aucun mal à Draco. Son Maître ne lui pardonnera jamais. Il fracassa la porte de la chambre et accourut vers la chambre. Cependant, voulant entrer à l'intérieur, il percuta quelqu'un qui semblait fuir.

Il reconnut tout de suite la fragrance de Draco mêlée à celle de son Maître. Cette odeur était la signature officielle du calice d'Harry Potter, Chef Suprême des vampires.

D'ailleurs, l'émanation de peur provenait de ce dernier, ce fut donc par automatisme qu'il se mit devant lui, le protégeant ainsi de son corps. Il retroussa ses lèvres et des crocs menaçants apparurent instantanément, laissant échapper un feulement à celui qui osait s'en prendre au calice de son Maître.

Sa surprise fut de taille car devant lui se tenait un Marcus pourvu de griffe et ayant des yeux d'un noir profond comme les ténèbres. Une fois la surprise passée, Stefan le regarda avec une prudence méfiante et sa voix devint grondante, lourde de menaces. Evidement, il n'éprouvait aucune sympathie pour ce – soit disant- sorcier.

- Qu'est ce qui te prends d'agir comme cela Marcus ? demanda hargneusement Stefan oubliant qu'il devait un certain respect à ce morveux.

- N'oublie pas à qui tu t'adresses. Je suis le calice d'Harry, tu me dois donc respect et obéissance, s'écria Marcus offensé de la manière dont il s'est adressé à lui.

- C'est également ton cas. Tu dois respect et obéissance aux lois de notre Roi. Or, à ce que je vois, tu t'apprêtais à tuer quelqu'un sans autorisation de notre Maître. Sache que cela est interdit au risque de mourir, exposa Stefan mortellement sérieux. A vrai dire, le devenir de ce sorcier ne l'inquiétait nullement, ce sont plutôt les conséquences de son acte qui étaient plus à craindre. De même que cette créature magique, sommeillant en lui, et qu'il reconnaissait pertinemment. Il devra avertir au plus vite son Maître à ce sujet.

- Tu as tort…Tuer cette sale vermine est dans mon droit ! réfuta Marcus en pointant du doigt Draco.

- Et pour quelles raisons d'ailleurs ! s'écria Stefan d'une voix déformée par la colère. Son côté vampire ressortait de plus en plus parce qu'il était agacé et sous un état de tension palpable. Il avait osé s'attaquer au trésor de son Maître, il ne lui pardonnera jamais.

Stefan prit une profonde inspiration dans l'espoir d'apaiser sa fureur. Quant à Marcus, il lui fallu quelques secondes pour comprendre que quelque chose clochait dans l'attitude de Stefan. Pour quelles raisons semblait-il attacher de l'importance à la sécurité de Malfoy ?... Il agissait dans son bon droit en désirant éliminer toute menace pouvant séparer un calice de son vampire…. Sauf si…Bon sang ce n'était pas possible !

Ses poings se resserrèrent davantage, au point que ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans ses paumes et tranchèrent la fine peau. Peu soucieux de s'être blesser, du sang s'écoula le long de ces mains, et tomba en fine gouttes au sol. C'est étrange, pensa-t-il. Malfoy devrait être au bord de la mort, voire même mort à l'heure qu'il est…Alors pourquoi celui-ci était toujours en vie, et même avait bonne mine. Comment avait-il pu guérir dans ces conditions ? Il était clair que dans ce cas, seul un vampire avait donné de son sang à cette saleté de Malfoy.

Sa haine était à présent montée à son comble, comprenant enfin que quelque chose avait dû être fait, et il sentait sa tête tourner. En lui, l'incube mugit de rage, voulant massacrer Malfoy étant donné que toutes ses chances d'enchaîner Potter à lui semblaient avorter. Il devenait de plus en plus intenable, et il était sur le point d'exploser. Il n'était plus en mesure de raisonner clairement.

Stefan remarqua l'état d'extrême colère de Marcus. Il avait un regard dur posé fixement sur Malfoy et les poings serrés. Il était indéniable que Marcus ne se souciait plus de sa présence, et qu'il était sur le point de céder à ses instincts bestiaux. Ce qui était sûrement le cas, songea Stefan après avoir aperçu un éclair de folie passer furtivement dans son regard.

- Mes raisons sont simples. Malfoy est une menace car empêcher un calice et son vampire de s'unir est dangereux pour l'accomplissement du lien. C'est pourquoi, l'éliminer est mon droit le plus absolu, accusa Marcus en désignant Malfoy.

- Je ne comprends pas … En quoi t'empêche-t-il d'être avec Maître Harry ? s'interrogea Stefan.

- Tout d'abord, Harry ne se soucie plus de moi quand Malfoy est dans les parages. Et voilà pour la seconde fois que je découvre Malfoy dans les appartements d'Harry ! répliqua-t-il d'une voix à la fois furieuse et dure.

- Mais…

- En plus, cette fois-ci je le découvre nu sur le lit de mon vampire. Il n'y a pas trente-six solutions… Soit Harry m'a trompé avec Malfoy…Soit Harry a fait de Malfoy son calice, dit Marcus. Cette dernière pensée mettait à mal le contrôle de ses instincts. Si elle s'avérait vrai, il n'y avait aucune raison de rester maître de lui. Il tuera Malfoy, même s'il devait pour cela se battre contre un vampire.

Les yeux de Stefan s'agrandirent légèrement de surprise, tandis qu'une petite pointe d'inquiétude s'y mêlait étonnamment en une journée il avait perdu beaucoup de fois son sang-froid. Marcus ne devait absolument pas savoir que Draco était le calice d'Harry. D'ailleurs, personne ne devait savoir …

- Que racontes-tu comme stupidité. Nous savons tous les deux que tu es le calice de Maître Harry, signifia Stefan avec nonchalance.

- Oh … Eh bien explique-moi pour quelle raison cette vermine n'est pas au gouffre de la mort !

- Comment as-tu su cela ? Laissa échapper Stefan mortifié qu'une telle information ait pu circuler au sujet de Draco.

- J'ai mes sources. En revanche, là n'est pas le problème. Malfoy devrait être mort à cette heure-ci, or celui-ci se porte parfaitement bien. J'exige une explication. Harry est-il oui ou non impliqué dans le changement d'état de santé de Malfoy ? Tu dois forcément être au courant Stefan…

Stefan devait trouver une solution rapidement sans mettre en danger ni Draco, ni Maître Harry. Il tourna sa tête vers Malfoy celui-ci le regardait fixement captivé par leur conversation et en attente d'une réponse. Il est vrai que Draco ne savait pas qu'il était à présent le calice d'Harry… Et il était hors de question que ce soit de lui qu'il l'apprenne, et surtout pas dans ces circonstances. Enfin….En attendant, l'unique solution, lui venant à l'esprit, est celle de déguiser la vérité. A la simple idée de le faire, une crispation douloureuse saisit sa poitrine. Elliot lui pardonnera-t-il ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire ? Il l'espérait sincèrement. Il fixa un regard à demi plissé vers Marcus, ouvrit la bouche et se condamna.

- C'est moi… murmura Stefan.

- De quoi parles-tu ? tonna Marcus énervé et impatient de découvrir la vérité.

- C'est moi qui ai guéri Draco. Je lui ai donné de mon sang, et j'ai soigné ces blessures grâce à ma salive, affirma fermement Stefan.

Draco détourna son regard de Stefan, et se plongea dans de sombres pensées. Ce n'était pas possible que ce soit Stefan. Il était sûr que c'était Potter. C'était lui qui l'avait sucé et léché. Personne d'autre que lui ne pouvait éveiller cette sensation d'extase. Alors pourquoi Stefan mentirait-il ? Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Lentement, le serpent du doute s'infiltra vicieusement dans son esprit…Et s'il se trompait et si c'était réellement Stefan qui l'avait guéri et non Potter. Un sentiment de tristesse l'envahit, alors qu'il avait pensé s'être rapproché de Potter.

Marcus fut satisfait de la tournure des événements au vu de son sourire. Il reprit progressivement une apparence normale. La créature en son sein devait être apaisée et ne voyait plus aucun danger.

- C'est étrange, n'as-tu pas déjà comme calice Elliot ? questionna Marcus encore suspicieux.

Elliot n'est pas entièrement mon calice. Le lien qui nous unit est inachevé. Donc, je peux me permettre de faire ce que je veux. Surtout que Draco est beaucoup plus à mon gout, affirma Stefan sans pour autant croire aux mots qu'il prononçait. Ces mots lacéraient son cœur. Cela devenait de plus en plus dur de dire du mal de son calice. Pourtant, il devait agir ainsi pour la survie de son Maître et accessoirement de celle de Draco.

- Que tu es cruel Stefan, répondit Marcus en fixant un point derrière Stefan, appréciant davantage l'allure que prenaient les événements.

Le corps de Stefan se raidit soudainement, et sa gorge se serra coupant momentanément son souffle. L'effluve qu'il sentait derrière lui ne lui était pas inconnu. Son souffle se ralentit peu à peu, tandis que les battements de son cœur résonnaient lourds à ses oreilles. Bien qu'il sache à qui elle appartenait précisément, il n'osait pas se retourner par peur de découvrir son visage. Comment allait-il réagir ? Qu'avait-il entendu ? Sans plus penser à rien, il se retourna lentement, maintenant Draco dans ses bras. Ce dernier ne comprenait pas ce geste mais le laissa faire.

La silhouette d'Elliot se tenait dans l'embrassure de la chambre avec un plateau rempli de nourriture. Ses mains tremblaient, rendant la prise du plateau de plus en plus difficile. Les yeux du jeune homme brun se voilèrent de tristesse et de douleur. Stefan n'avait pas besoin de plus pour comprendre qu'Elliot avait tout entendu…

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce… Plus pour longtemps. Au ralenti, il observa le plateau s'écraser au sol. Cet horrible bruit le sortit de sa torpeur, et il reporta bien vite son regard sur le visage déconfit d'Elliot.

Une main sur la bouche, la respiration hachée et rapide, Elliot avait les larmes au bord des yeux. Un gémissement inarticulé s'échappa alors de ses lèvres. Stefan avait mal… Il avait tellement mal que le vampire en son être enrageait de faire souffrir son calice. Il n'avait pas le choix. C'était son rôle. Il le devait pour la sureté de son Maître. Il décida de porter le coup fatal, regrettant à jamais son geste.

Il posa ses lèvres sur la bouche de Draco, tout en défiant du regard Elliot. Sa langue s'engouffra dans la bouche du calice de son Maître et s'enroula autour de celle-ci. En une fraction seconde, Stefan aperçut le visage d'Elliot se tordre sous l'agonie. Les larmes d'Elliot cascadèrent le long de ses joues, et il secoua la tête vivement ne voulant pas accepter cette dure vérité.

Stefan ne ressentait aucun plaisir à embrasser ce sorcier… Juste cette douleur aigue dans la poitrine. Elliot pleurait à cause de lui. Un profond dégoût de lui-même le saisit à la gorge. Il ferma les yeux péniblement, ne désirant plus voir le visage peiné d'Elliot.

Sous le coup de la surprise, Stefan recula de deux pas et posa sa main sur sa joue. Il vit les yeux de Draco se plisser de colère. Il venait de le gifler. D'ailleurs, cette douleur n'avait rien de comparable à celle qui s'était nichée dans son cœur. Il porta son regard vers la porte et constata qu'Elliot était partit… Il pria muettement que celui-ci ne fasse pas quelque chose d'inconsidérée…

A suivre …

Corrigée par Yuuchaan !


	17. Chapter 17

Bonjour, alors avant tout je voudrais m'excuser de mon incroyable retard… je n'ai malheureusement pas du tout le temps pour me consacrer à écrire. De plus ma beta Yuuchaan est aussi très occupée avec son travail, c'est pourquoi nous avions mis (enfin surtout moi) du temps à publier ce chapitre.

Je souhaite encore remercier ma beta qui sans elle je ne serai rien je pense 0 Et qui me soutient autant dans l'histoire que dans l'écriture de cette fic.

En ce qui concerne ce chapitre, il est consacré exclusivement au couple Stefan/Elliot, donc ceux qui s'attendaient à une suite avec Harry/Draco seront déçus.

Je voudrais remercier les personnes qui poste des reviews car cela fait chaud au cœur (même quand je n'ai pas posté depuis longtemps) et j'espère que cela continuera.

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 17** :

Il courrait à travers les couloirs.

Vite, très vite.

Il courrait comme un dément.

La seule chose dont Elliot était sûr, c'était qu'il devait s'éloigner le plus loin de la source de sa douleur. Les traits de son visage se crispèrent trahissant le mal rongeant son cœur meurtri et il ferma instantanément les yeux sous l'intensité. Il voulait hurler. Il voulait faire du mal. Il ne voulait plus rien ressentir. S'éloigner pour ne plus rien ressentir.

Sans se rendre compte du chemin que prenaient ses pas, il arriva devant les grandes portes à relief du Manoir. Sans crier gare, un rire sans joie s'échappa de sa gorge. La réalité lui asséna de nouveau un choc. Il comprenait à présent l'ampleur de la situation.

Il devait quitter Stefan.

Son vampire.

L'unique être qui lui ait témoigné de l'attention, se souciant de lui. Le seul être qui fut, depuis sa naissance, bon avec lui. Et cela n'a pas de prix… Il n'était plus rien sans lui.

Le cœur d'Elliot rata un battement. Une douleur aigue pinça sa poitrine et il passa une main sur son visage, comme pour se convaincre que tout ceci n'était qu'un mauvais rêve dont il allait bientôt se réveiller. Pourtant ce n'était aucunement un rêve et il se trouvait bien face aux portes pour les franchir… Pour quitter Stefan.

Sa main trembla quand il empoigna une des poignées des grandes portes à double battant. A cet instant, il réalisa que quitter Stefan était l'acte le plus difficile, le plus douloureux qu'il n'ait jamais accompli. Car, en ouvrant cette porte, il savait qu'il ne reviendrait jamais ici. De toute façon à quoi bon rester si c'était voir un autre que lui aux côtés Stefan. Contempler leur bonheur d'être ensemble, d'être lier. Rien que s'imaginer cette vision, ses dents se serrèrent l'une contre l'autre. D'une rage mêlée à la douleur, il ouvrit la porte, franchit le seuil de la porte et dévala les marches du château pour s'engouffrer dans la forêt.

Il ne comprenait plus rien. Il avait tellement cru en voyant Draco, que ce dernier serait le calice d'Harry, permettant à celui-ci de jouir de bonheur.

Et pourtant…

Elliot réprima un rire amer. Il s'était fait des illusions, se trompant lourdement.

Atterré par sa propre stupidité, il s'écroula à genoux aux abords de la forêt surveillé par les sentinelles. Ces dernières ne s'approchèrent pas de lui, car s'approcher de trop près du calice de l'un de ces congénères pourrait être mal interprété.

Ses bras se resserrèrent autour de lui alors qu'il se recroquevillait sur lui-même dans l'espoir d'ériger un mur de protection face à la douleur. Il désirait ardemment qu'une personne vienne le serrer dans ses bras, lui avouant que ceci n'était qu'un simple malentendu. Lui affirmant que Stefan s'en voulait de son geste.

Mais il n'y avait personne. Car s'il y avait eu méprise, Stefan serait auprès de lui à cet instant précis pour s'expliquer et le réconforter.

- Pourquoi…. Pourquoi … POURQUOI ? Cria-t-il d'une voix brisée où désespoir et impuissance transperçaient grandement. Brisé intérieurement, les larmes qui perlaient au bout de ses cils finirent par tomber et cascader ses joues rougies. Il ne fit aucun geste pour les essuyer. A quoi bon si c'était pour réitérer continuellement son geste. Il se sentait à la fois perdu et abattu…

Sans s'y attendre, un bruit de branche cassée le fit sursauter. Relevant le visage, il remarqua qu'une sentinelle s'approchait de lui. De source sûre, il savait que les sentinelles étaient conditionnées pour ne rien ressentir comme sentiment : ni joie, ni tristesse, ni compassion. Elles n'avaient juste comme devoir d'être loyales envers leur Roi. Pourtant l'expression du visage de celle-ci affichait une telle compassion à son égard, semblant ressentir la souffrance intense imprégnant son cœur. Mais quand Elliot regarda la sentinelle dans les yeux, il y vit une petite lueur de pitié. Elliot tressaillit : il avait horreur de la pitié. Il n'en voulait de personne et encore moins de la part d'une sentinelle dont tuer était son unique but.

- Ne t'approche pas de moi, menaça Elliot d'une voix rauque d'avoir trop crié, et où filtrait également une légère rage.

Sans tenir compte de son avertissement, la sentinelle continua de s'avancer. Elliot ne voulait pas de son réconfort, ni de personne d'autre. Pas tout à fait…La seule personne, qu'il aurait tolérée, n'était pas à ses côtés. Agacée par la présence de la sentinelle, il darda un air sombre vers le vampire. Celui-ci arrêta sa progression et se détourna, le laissant enfin seul.

Elliot leva les yeux vers le ciel obscurci par de sombres nuages, reflétant ses émotions moroses. A cet instant, une phrase de son mentor lui revint à l'esprit : « _**Tu me reviendras. A ce moment-là, tu seras prêt à devenir ce pourquoi je t'ai entrainé. »**_

Il sentit sa poitrine se resserrer affreusement, comme si son cœur allait soudain s'étouffer et cesser de battre. Son mentor savait que Stefan allait le trahir un jour ; et en conséquence qu'il reviendrait à ses côtés comme le voulait son statut. Elliot avait cru naïvement qu'il ne retournerait jamais à son ancienne vie.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui…

Elliot laissa échapper un rire étranglé. Si c'était pour souffrir à ce point, il n'aurait jamais voulu connaître …

- L'amour, finit-il en chuchotant. Personne n'aimera plus. Je détruirai à jamais ce sentiment affreux, se jura-t-il pour lui-même à voix haute. Il songea que personne ne parviendra à le sortir de ce trou noir, cette froide indifférence d'où il venait à présent de tomber. Elle le protège, l'empêche de se rappeler…de souffrir…

Poussant un profond soupir, Elliot se força à retrouver son calme, refoulant sa douleur au plus profond de lui-même. Il savait quoi faire maintenant. Il suivrait les traces de son mentor. Il se releva finalement, n'essuya toujours pas les larmes qui continuaient d'inonder sa figure.

Il ferma les yeux et concentra son esprit vers la personne qui l'avait élevé. Toutefois au loin, il lui sembla entendre la voix de Stefan crier d'une voix désespérée son nom. De peur qu'il ne s'agisse du fruit de son imagination, Elliot n'ouvrit pas ses yeux et se décida finalement à transplaner.

Le craquement typique du transplanage retentit, brisant ainsi le silence de la forêt.

(****)

Ses yeux fixèrent le regard brulant de colère du calice de son Maître. Stefan jugea, après coup, que la gifle était méritée. De plus, il craignait la réaction de son Roi quand il apprendra qu'il avait osé embrasser son calice.

Il se savait dans une situation bien fâcheuse pour couvrir son Seigneur. En plus, Elliot croyait qu'il l'avait trompé. Et cela mettait son esprit sens dessus dessous.

- Je vais vous laissez à présent. J'en profiterais pour annoncer de ce pas l'heureuse nouvelle à Harry, s'enjoua Marcus oubliant bien vite ces soupçons, trop heureux de voir ses chances retrouvées avec Harry.

Stefan ne cilla pas en entendant les propos de Marcus. Il devait absolument lui montrer que cela ne le gênait aucunement. Et pourtant, tout son être criait à la révolte face à cette annonce. Son vampire était fou de rage, et il bataillait avec sa nature sauvage. Il n'appartenait qu'à une seule et unique personne et cette dernière avait pour nom : Elliot. Personne d'autre que lui, même pas envers son Souverain Harry. Il tressaillit légèrement en prenant conscience de l'impact de son acte. Elliot pensait à présent qu'il l'avait abandonné pour Draco.

Il entendit à peine la porte claquer. Une fois qu'il fut sûr d'être enfin seul avec Draco, il prit une profonde inspiration. Il devait au moins discuter avec Draco, mais par où commencer…

- Drac… commença Stefan avant d'être soudainement interrompu.

- Va le chercher, ordonna Draco.

Pris par surprise, Stefan ne compris pas du premier coup ce dont parlait Draco. D'ailleurs, celui-ci s'évertuait à s'essuyer ses lèvres avec sa main démontrant un relatif dégout suite à leur baiser. Merlin…Lui aussi souhaiterait effacer de sa mémoire ce qui s'était produit.

- Elliot doit s'imaginer le pire après ce qu'il vient de voir. De plus, je ne souhaite pas comprendre les raisons qui t'ont poussé à faire cela. Cependant, il y a une chose dont je suis sûr. Tu aimes Elliot. Alors tu vas te bouger, partir à sa recherche et t'expliquer avec lui ! martela Draco d'un ton autoritaire et sévère.

Suite à ses mots, Stefan contempla le visage grave et sérieux de Draco. Que croyait-il bon sang ! Bien sûr qu'il désirait poursuivre Elliot et pouvoir s'expliquer avec lui ! Il ne désirait que cela ! Le serrer dans ses bras afin de le réconforter, le rassurer au mieux. Lui promettre qu'il n'avait aucune envie de l'abandonner, de prendre un autre pour calice.

La colère monta en lui d'un coup, menaçant de l'étouffer. Il fallait absolument qu'il la contienne, aussi se contenta-t-il de secouer la tête. Non, il devait avant toute autre chose éviter que Draco rencontre Gabriella. La priorité était de protéger le calice de son Seigneur avant de s'occuper du sien. Ce constat déchaîna en son vampire une véritable furie. Comme toujours, il s'imposa un contrôle d'acier.

- Ce n'est pas possible dans l'état actuel des choses. Je dois m'assurer avant tout que tu ailles bien, acheva-t-il rapidement avant d'être encore interrompu par un Draco fou de colère.

- Il n'y a rien de plus important que de rattraper Elliot. Je n'imagine même pas dans quel état d'esprit il doit être. Si j'avais été à sa place, j'aurais fait une énorme bêtise !

Bien que tout s'embrouille autour de lui en raison d'un mal de tête croissant, Draco tenta de reprendre un peu de son calme en prenant une grande inspiration. Après avoir assisté à une telle scène – dont, d'ailleurs, il ne comprenait pas lui-même la raison - ne pas laisser Elliot seul dehors était sa seule priorité à l'esprit.

- Stefan vas-y maintenant. Car je peux t'assurer qu'à ton retour, je te ferais subir ma vengeance pour ce que tu m'as fait, susurra Draco d'une voix calme et froide promettant une punition tel qu'il ne l'oubliera pas de sitôt.

A ses mots, il n'osait imaginer celle que lui réserverait son Maître après avoir été mis au courant. Toucher, quelque soit le geste, le calice d'un autre vampire relevait de la trahison pure et simple. Il s'estima heureux d'avoir au moins la vie sauve. Toutefois, dans le cas où la sentence serait la mort, il aurait aimé pouvoir s'expliquer avec Elliot et lui avouer tout ce dont il avait sur le cœur. Autrement dit, pourquoi il ne l'avait encore jamais touché ? Elliot ne savait pas pourquoi, ou du moins il ne voulait pas l'admettre.

- Je… Tu as raison mais s'il te plaît ne sors pas de cette chambre. Je vais demander à une des sentinelles de surveiller l'entrée de la suite, cria-t-il en courant au pas de course pour rattraper Elliot.

Tout en traversant les couloirs, Stefan savait où aller. Il pouvait sentir les effluves du doux parfum d'Elliot dans l'air. Au bout d'un couloir, il vit une des sentinelles arriver vers lui. Il tombait bien pensa-t-il.

- Chris tu vas aller me surveiller la suite d'Harry. Ne laisse personne s'y approcher et surtout y sortir ! débita-t-il rapidement ne laissant pas au soldat placer un mot.

- Mon seigneur je dois vous prévenir. Votre calice est dehors et semble…

Stefan ne laissa même pas le temps au vampire de continuer qu'il courrait déjà en direction du hall d'entrée du château. Tout son corps lui dictait de courir aussi vite qu'il en était capable. Comme s'il allait perdre ce qui lui était cher. Il arriva bien vite aux abords de la forêt. Ses yeux virent au loin la silhouette d'Elliot se redresser et fermer les yeux. Il cria son nom avec désespoir cependant Elliot ne semblait pas l'entendre. Un froid le saisit. Le vampire, en lui, hurlait de peine au moment où il vit Elliot transplaner avant d'avoir pu l'atteindre. A cet instant, tout son univers venait de s'effondrer. Elliot était réellement parti. Maintenant il l'avait peut-être perdu pour toujours ! Il l'avait tellement blessé que celui-ci avait préféré partir loin… sans se retourner. Cette pensée lui serra soudainement le cœur.

Merlin où était-il parti !

Tous ses sentiments se mélangeaient. La douleur, la tristesse, la panique, l'urgence, la colère, l'effroi, tout… Tout en même temps, tant et si bien qu'il en avait mal à la tête.

Stefan s'effondra à terre, là où Elliot était il y a à peine quelques instants. Il releva brusquement la tête et lança une longue plainte vers le ciel, hurlant à la mort sa douleur, son désespoir. Il avait mal, tellement mal. Il avait peut-être perdu à jamais son calice, sa moitié, son aimé.

Il releva ses yeux rouge sang vers les nuages assombris. La rage de son vampire le submergea. Il ne désirait qu'une chose : tuer… laisser libre court sa tristesse… S'abandonner à Elle.

Ces yeux se fermèrent dans l'espoir de réprimer ses pulsions destructrices. Sans qu'il comprenne la raison, il repensa à sa rencontre avec Elliot des mois plus tôt.

_**Flash-back **_

_Il y avait tellement de sang. _

_Son odeur planait dans l'air, ajoutée à celle, plus âcre, de la terreur. Le mélange de ses effluves excitait les vampires en chasse, contrairement à lui. Il ne saurait dire à quel moment il n'avait plus ressenti d'ardeur et de réjouissance à tuer. Pourquoi tuer si cela n'était pas utile, surtout si cela nous entraine vers l'absurdité et nos plus bas instincts. _

_Il comprenait le besoin de son espèce à se nourrir de sang, pourtant il existe bien d'autres moyens pour se nourrir que de recourir au massacre._

_L'ouïe particulièrement surdéveloppé, il entendait autour de lui des plaintes, des hurlements de douleur, des cris rageurs, le craquement d'os brisés, des bruits de chute, des rires cruels et moqueurs. Jadis, il ressentait un malaise croissant qui, par la suite, serait devenu de plus en plus gênant. Cela ne l'atteignait plus. A présent, il conservait un détachement et une impassibilité à ce qui l'entourait mis à part cette faim dévorante qui grondait en lui. Elle ne semblait jamais s'apaiser malgré qu'il se nourrisse. _

_Après plusieurs siècles, il se demanda si cette faim disparaîtrait un jour… se demanda-t-il sans grande joie_

_Stefan huma l'odeur pestilentielle du sang une nouvelle fois. Son Maître, Gabriel, avait ordonné de détruire et exterminer tous les sorciers dans ce minuscule village, curieusement bien gardé. A leur arrivée, ils découvrirent que ce village rassemblait de nombreux serviteurs de Voldemort. Il connaissait l'aversion de son Maître envers Voldemort d'ailleurs il le comprenait. En effet, son Souverain n'appréciait pas le fait qu'un simple sorcier prenne arbitrairement la décision d'exterminer une bonne partie de son garde-manger, en d'autres termes les moldus. _

_De plus, ce dernier n'avait aucune volonté de participer à cette guerre, ni de sauver quiconque. Ses décisions et ses actes n'étaient motivés que par un intérêt propre, égoïste, de sa race. Effectivement, son intérêt résidait en la forme du sang des moldus puisque la plupart des vampires buvaient uniquement du sang moldu. Et si celui-ci venait à diminuer en masse alors cela pourrait devenir fâcheux pour les vampires vu les intentions de ce Voldemort à éliminer les moldus._

_Stefan ne faisait pas une grande différence de goût entre le sang moldu et sorcier, mis à part ce goût amer chez les moldus. La seule chose, dont il retint, était qu'aucun des deux sangs ne satisfaisaient sa faim inassouvissable. _

_«Aucun sang ne le pourrait, à part celui de son calice… » Se désespéra-t-il. _

_En retrait du massacre, étant le Second du Maître, son regard balaya l'ensemble du village, observant le massacre qui se poursuivait. Il surveillait les agissements de chaque vampire, veillant à ce que les ordres du Maître soient bien exécutés. Bien que supérieur en nombre, les Mangemorts étaient désarmés et impuissants face aux vampires. Ils tombaient un à un vidé de leur sang, leurs chairs meurtries arrachées, mettant à nue leurs os. Tout à coup, son attention se fixa sur une maisonnette isolée du village. Stefan ne saurait dire pourquoi mais son instinct lui disait d'aller là-bas. Un malaise le saisit soudain. _

_C'était comme un murmure glacé, presque inaudible. _

_Il demeura imperturbable, bien que le malaise refuse de le quitter. Écartant son esprit cartésien et mesuré, il préféra suivre son instinct, désirant déterminer la source de cette sensation désagréable. D'une foulée vive, il se retrouva devant la maisonnette, intacte en dépit du désastre que subies celles du village. Il pénétra à l'intérieur et fut étonné de ressentir des élans de magie noire qui agressèrent ses narines sensibles. La maisonnette était dépourvue d'ameublement. Rien ne signalait que quelqu'un y vivait. Toutefois, il vit des escaliers menant au sous-sol, se demandant ce qui pouvait y avoir. « Peut-être qu'un de ces Mangemorts s'y cachait » pensa-t-il. _

_Concentrant son ouïe vers les sous-sols, il entendit des cris et des gémissements de douleur. Dès qu'il eut identifié les bruits, le malaise persistant se mua en signal d'alarme. Poussé par son instinct, il arriva devant une porte usée par les années. Doucement, il poussa la porte et ce qu'il vit le figea sur place._

_Un Mangemort prenait avec violence un adolescent à peine plus âgé de 18 ans. Enchaîné au mur, ce dernier avait les bras relevés au-dessus de sa tête et un bâillon couvrait sa bouche amenuisant ainsi ses cris de douleurs. _

_Comment ce sorcier pouvait-il violer quelqu'un dans un tel moment, alors que ses compagnons se faisaient massacrer ?_

_Décidé à abattre ce Mangemort, qui prendra son dernier plaisir, ainsi que ce jeune sorcier lui offrant sa délivrance, il s'avança vers eux d'un pas calme. _

_Ses yeux commencèrent à se noyer de sang, où une lueur sanguinaire y naissait. Les traits de son visage se durcirent d'une volonté cruelle et violente. Canines exposées, il empoigna d'un coup la gorge du sorcier et trancha sa jugulaire de ses crocs, sans que celui-ci voie la mort l'accueillir. Une fois le corps vidé de son sang, il s'écroula au pied du prisonnier. Apeuré, ce dernier releva précipitamment la tête exposant aux yeux de Stefan son visage ravagé par les larmes, de même que son corps meurtri._

_Il ne souhaitait pas s'attarder sur le mal dont pouvait souffrir ce prisonnier. Il avait reçu l'ordre d'éliminer toute vie dans ce village sans exception et il le ferait. Cependant, sans pudeur, son regard examina le corps du jeune prisonnier. Il constata sans s'étonner que celui-ci ait été violé à maintes reprises. En effet, il put remarquer les nombreux bleus, ecchymoses, taillades parsemés sur l'ensemble du corps du jeune homme, en plus des souillures – traces visibles du plaisir de ces « partenaires ». Sans compter qu'il pouvait sentir les effluves d'un certain nombre de sorciers ainsi que celui-ci gisant à ses pieds. Une sensation de pitié le tressaillit. Ce jeune homme avait dû beaucoup souffrir. Maintenant, il le délivrera de cette souffrance intolérable._

_Il ne perdit pas de temps et se rapprocha en dégageant le corps du Mangemort à côté du prisonnier. Sans préambule, il mordit sauvagement le cou de celui-ci et but une grande __goulée. L'impression soudaine d'être suspendu dans l'espace le saisit. Dès la première gorgée, il sut. Il sentit une sensation de brûlure croître dans sa poitrine. Il l'avait enfin rencontré, ce feu, cette lumière là où chaque vampire tirait sa force, la source de leur puissance : son Calice. _

_Sans comprendre comment, il s'arracha de son cou avec difficulté et grogna en relevant la tête. Ses yeux rencontrèrent le regard vide du jeune garçon et tout bascula autour de lui. Le courant qui venait de s'établir entre eux sembla suspendre le temps. Il se retrouva dans un tourbillon de sensations mêlées dont ce jeune homme était le centre. Un frisson de désir transcenda tout son être et une joie sans nom l'envahit. Le vampire, en lui, grondait et voulait à tout prix protéger ce sorcier de toute douleur._

_En cet instant, tout ce qui venait de se passer prit une autre dimension à ses yeux puisque celui qu'il tenait dans ses bras était son calice, sa destinée. Quelques minutes plus tôt, il avait été indifférent aux tortures dont son calice avait subi. Cependant, le voir dans cet état en ce lieu sordide l'affectait plus que jamais. Une rage sans nom le submergea. _

_Une phrase se répéta dans sa tête… __**« Tous ceux qui l'ont touché, payeront ! »**_

_Il n'entendait plus que cette litanie répétée inlassablement, qui résonnait jusque dans son âme. _

_Et sans s'en apercevoir il perdit son sang-froid et il sorti précipitamment du lieu lugubre où était son futur calice. Lorsqu'il atteignit l'extérieur, il se transforma aussitôt et massacra le reste des Mangemorts portant l'odeur de son calice. Malgré l'attention de certains vampires sur lui, il continua à semer la mort, ne gardant à l'esprit une seule idée obsédante : la vengeance. Sa colère était légitime. Il la laissa le submerger, ses actions n'étaient plus dictées que par un esprit de vengeance aveugle. L'envie de tuer était à peine supportable et ses crocs, ses griffes se refermaient avec une rage bestiale sur les gorges ennemies. _

_Après les avoir tous exterminés, le corps tâché de sang au milieu de corps décharnés, il reprit peu à peu un esprit clair et lucide, maîtrisant ses pulsions meurtrières. Une fois sa colère bridée, il fila directement auprès de Lui. _

_A son retour dans les sous-sols, il remarqua que son calice s'était replié sur lui-même comme s'il voulait cacher son corps dénudé et mutilé à ses yeux. Dès qu'il fut près de lui, l'adolescent releva ses yeux si vides une fois de plus et murmura d'une voix éraillée :_

_- Vous allez me sauvez ? pria le garçon avec désespoir._

_Stefan ne savait pas quelle réponse lui donner, à vrai dire, l'air misérable et souffrant de son calice lui avait même fait oublier qu'il le voyait maintenant comme son libérateur. Il fit non __de la tête. Dire qu'au début son intention était de l'abattre. Si celui-ci n'avait pas été son calice, il l'aurait tué sans remord et l'aurait oublié sans état d'âme._

_- Chut, tout va bien maintenant. Je suis là, dit-il doucement. Tu n'as rien à craindre à présent. Tous ceux qui t'ont fait du mal sont morts. Je vais te détacher maintenant…donc ne paniques pas. _

_Stefan ne voulait surtout pas brusquer son calice, vu ce par quoi il était passé. Il était conscient que les années à venir ne pourront pas guérir ni effacer de la mémoire ces douloureux souvenirs. Il approcha doucement ses mains de son calice avec l'intention de le détacher, lui faisant par la même occasion montrer ses bonnes volontés. Toutefois, une phrase lui fit arrêter toute progression vers son calice._

_- Je vous en supplie. Je veux mourir… J'ai mal, tellement mal … Tuez-moi vite… Vite… S'il vous plaît tuez-moi. Sauvez moi, implora le jeune sorcier secoué d'une voix hachée et enrouée par les larmes, tout en souriant en même temps._

_Après tant de siècles à arpenter cette terre pour enfin rencontrer son calice, pourquoi faut-il que ce dernier désire mourir de sa main…En contemplant son visage ravagé par la détresse et son corps mutilé, un bouillonnement d'injustice mêlé de rage le submergea. _

_Son regard croisa celui de son calice et il demeura un instant impassible. _

_Il était impossible pour lui d'exaucer son vœu. Stefan était égoïste, il le savait. Il l'avait tellement attendu. _

_Une fois cette pensée en tête, son regard se changea en un volcan de douceur. Il lui prit doucement le visage entre les mains. Une douce chaleur le saisit au moment où sa peau entra à son contact. Il profita de cet instant. _

_**« Enfin !»**__ s'écria le vampire en lui._

_Il lui releva doucement la tête et capta son regard. _

_- Quel est ton prénom ? demanda-t-il d'une telle gentillesse qu'il s'étonna lui-même de s'entendre parler d'une telle voix. Comme s'il avait peur de blesser son calice en faisant quoique ce soit…Comme s'il allait se briser à tout moment… Ce qui pourrait être le cas en raison de son état._

_Il sentit le sorcier se crisper de surprise, comme s'il était pris au dépourvu, déstabilisé par sa question. _

_- J…Je m'appelle Elliot, chuchota le sorcier._

_**Fin Flash-Back**_

(*****)

A des milliers de kilomètres du Manoir, dans une forteresse lugubre perdue au fin fond de l'Ecosse, séjournait le plus terrible des sorciers. Voldemort était craint et vénéré par certain.

Celui-ci attendait avec impatience le retour de son héritier. Il l'avait senti son retour. Ses lèvres décharnées ne purent retenir un sourire, un discret sourire de satisfaction et une lueur de folie traversa son regard rouge comme des braises. Maintenant, plus rien ne l'empêcherai de mettre en marche ses plans.

Quand il entendit le crissement émis par les portes de la salle résonner, il laissa échappa un léger gloussement de contentement. Dès que celles-ci furent ouvertes en grand, un jeune homme d'une grande beauté s'y tenait. Surpris par son arrivée, les Mangemorts se retournèrent d'un bloc baguettes pointées vers lui. Le jeune homme s'approcha d'un pas rapide et décidé vers les immenses marches, au sommet desquelles il trônait, fendant sans difficulté la mer noirâtre de Mangemorts. Tout le long de son avancée jusqu'au trône, il plongea un regard impassible, sans lueur de peur ni aucun autre sentiment, dans le sien. _« Exactement comme il l'avait toujours appris à avoir…Non à être. »_ songea Voldemort. Arrivé au bas des marches, il ne fit aucun geste de servitude à son égard.

Détachant son attention sur son héritier, il observa du coin de l'œil l'attitude de ses hommes. Tous les Mangemorts se figèrent en raison de son attitude défiante. Personne n'avait le droit de défier ainsi leur Maître sans montrer le moindre signe de soumission, qu'il s'agisse de s'incliner ou de s'agenouiller devant lui. Un silence de mort s'étendit sur toute la salle avant qu'une voix d'outre tombe ne s'élève.

- Te voici enfin de retour, déclara d'une voix languissante Voldemort sans pour autant montrer sa satisfaction réelle de le savoir définitivement de retour à ses côtés.

Voldemort se leva et descendit paisiblement les marches s'avançant vers le jeune homme. Arrivé au niveau de ce dernier, il se mit à lui tourner autour, lentement, comme un serpent attendant le bon moment pour fondre sur sa proie. Une fois face à lui, il prit son visage entre ses mains pour le contempler et caressa de ses pouces ses joues. Il y a si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas revu. Son héritier était à ses côtés aujourd'hui, et peut-être pour toujours…

- Dis-le ! Ordonna-t-il sans équivoque, brisant une nouvelle fois le silence pesant.

Des murmures s'élevèrent dans la salle, les Mangemorts étaient dans l'incompréhension totale et déstabilisés face à ce qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. L'ordre émis par leur Maître ajouta à leur trouble croissant. Toutefois, il semblait que seul le jeune homme ne soit pas perturbé par cette montée d'agitation, et surtout compris ce qu'attendait Voldemort de sa part. Plongeant un regard morne dans celui rougeâtre de Voldemort, il parla posément pour bien appuyé sur chacun de ses mots :

- Vous aviez raison.

Un lent sourire de jubilation mesquine se peignit sur la figure du Seigneur des ténèbres, pas un Mangemort n'osa bouger de peur que le moindre mouvement ne brise ce moment lourd de sens. Si leur Maître était content alors cela convenaient parfaitement à chacun d'eux, au contraire. Se redressant satisfait de la réponse, Voldemort se tourna vers l'assemblée et sa voix haute pleine de suffisance se fit entendre, achevant le trouble de ses hommes.

- Laissez-moi vous présentez mon Héritier…Elliot Jedusor, s'exclama-t-il devant les figures ahuries des Mangemorts.

A suivre…

Corrigée par Yuuchaan !

PS : Le prochain chapitre ne sortira que dans environ minimum 2 semaines (faute de temps) et continuera avec notre couple principal.


End file.
